Doce por dos Veinticuatro El reality de las Naciones
by ValerieLFranz
Summary: Las naciones descubrieron una solución a la contaminación global, pero para implementarla necesitan dinero. Por eso deciden complacer a las masas y hacer un reality show cuya temática son los signos zodiacales, donde solo el más fuerte sobrevivirá (23/24). Dirigido por Hungría. /Multipairing.
1. Capítulo 1 Primera Parte

12x2 24; Reality Show de las Naciones.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, nombres y fechas son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Resumen:** Las naciones descubrieron una solución a la contaminación, pero para implementarla necesitan dinero, mucho dinero. Por eso deciden complacer a las masas y hacer un reality show cuya temática son los signos zodiacales. Le dejaron la dirección a Hungría, interesante cuestión.

**Pareja:** Multipairing.

**Capítulo 1; Primera Parte.**

No había nada interesante que ver en la Tv ese día. Sealand, una autodenominada micro nación, se aburría a muerte por no encontrar nada digno de verse, solo basura y más basura.

Haciendo zapping se topó con que daban una propaganda en varios canales sobre un nuevo reality show que recaudaría fondos para financiar un proyecto que daría con el fin de la contaminación en las ciudades, y que para implementarlo en cada una de las capitales del mundo debían reunir una importante suma.

El estreno mundial sería al día siguiente.

Era de tarde cuando recordó con curiosidad ese reality, y que en él, decía el anuncio, cambiaría el estilo de los reality show que el mundo había visto hasta entonces. Lo de "Mundo" le llamó la atención ¿Por qué no habían llamado a su importante persona?

Prendió la TV.

"Bienvenidos a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Les habla Toris. Seré su anfitrión en este reality. Todo el staff les da la bienvenida. (En pantalla aparecieron los otros eslavos, Estonia y Letonia saludando. Atrás estaba Canadá, casi sin ser visto, junto con Hungría, Liechtenstein, Corea, Taiwan y Seychelles.)

¿Recuerdan a los sumerios?

Crearon un círculo dividido en doce signos zodiacales. ¿Quién no se ha fijado en que signo es y cuáles son los rasgos de su carácter? Es una temática universal.

En este reality show a escala mundial derribaremos muchos mitos y veremos a través de este experimento si las características son reales o no y si el amor o los conflictos florecen así como lo señala esta manera de ver la vida. Esperemos que no se maten entre ellos. Además deberán sortear pruebas inusuales y mucho, pero mucho trabajo y sacrificio. Ahora, les presentaremos a los 24 participantes en esta experiencia, todos de nacionalidades diversas e interesantes. ¡Elijan a sus favoritos y ayúdenlos mandando un SMS a 1224 con el nombre del país al que representan! En el caso de haber dos personas del mismo país agregue los números uno o dos por orden de aparición."

En la pantalla, la atrayente y misteriosa imagen de Toris dejó lugar a un video introductorio.

"_¿Eres Aries? Rápido, aguerrido, iracundo, sexualmente activo, el primero en todo. (Aparecía un carnero corriendo por el espacio)_

Mathias Andersen; Este oriundo de Dinamarca te dejara pensando en que no puede quedarse ni un segundo quieto. (Un rubio con una sonrisa enérgica y abierta al dialogo)

Heracles Karpusi; Un griego que no te dejara escapar con su aparente falta de actividad. (Un chico alto, con cara de pereza, ojos verdes, pelo castaño y rodeado de gatos.)

_¿O eres un terrestre Tauro? Te importa el dinero, el sentido común, la sensualidad y ser tsunderé. (Un toro pastando en la pradera)_

Arthur Kirkland: Un caballero ingles llega a imponernos corrección y disciplina. (Esta vez el hombre no era tan alto, pero si tenía porte ahí con un traje formal bebiendo té. Su cabello era corto y rubio, sus ojos, verde esmeralda.)

Lukas Bondevik; Noruego de nacimiento ¿Podrás resistirte a sus fríos comentarios? (Un chico con cara de malas pulgas apareció en la pantalla, sus ojos eran azul eléctrico y su cabello rubio ceniza. Llevaba pinches para cabello.)

_¿Un intelectual Géminis? __Todo lo haces de forma doble, te gusta engañar, crear ilusiones, el lenguaje es tu vía. (Dos gemelos haciéndose bromas mutuamente.)_

Berwald Oxenstierna; Un sueco que te hará olvidar a Abba, si logras entenderle. (Un alto e intelectual hombre apareció en escena. Su rostro daba miedo. Rubio y ojos azules.)

Emil Steilsson; Dejando su natal Islandia nos viene a deleitar con su aparente timidez. (Un chico también alto, rubio y de ojos azules pero que daba la impresión de ser menor de edad, y enternecía en vez de dar miedo.)

_¿Un protector Cáncer? Caprichoso, glotón, amigable, lunático (Un cangrejo bailando al ritmo de las olas.)_

Alfred F. Jones; un aventurero y excéntrico estadounidense que dará que hablar, sin duda. (Imágenes del mencionado aparecían en pantalla. Un metro ochenta, pelo rubio, ojos celestes y gafas.)

Francis Bonnefoy; un encantador y vanguardista francés que dejara a todas las mujeres soltando suspiros. (Imágenes de Francis aparecieron como flashes. Pelo rubio semi-ondulado hasta los hombros, ojos azules, barba incipiente.)

_¿Un Feroz León? Ridículo, Digno, vanidoso, creativo, haragán, valiente. (Un león rugía entre amapolas.)_

Vash Zwingli; Este suizo hace todo de calidad, si no lo consideras así atento a sus armas. (Apareció un chiquillo bajo de ojos verdes y cabello rubio liso, serio. Demasiado.)

Feliks Lukasiewicz; Un polaco que te hará dudar de su sexualidad. Esperemos que le guste el estilo del estudio. (Era muy similar a Vash, pero tenía un aire lunático y superficial.)

_¿Una sumisa Virgen? Perfeccionista, estricta, tímida, servicial. (Una doncella peinaba sus cabellos en medio de un campo de espigas de trigo que se mecían al compás del viento.)_

Natasha Arloskaya; Una interesante bielorrusa que te recordará que el frio quema y que la belleza siempre tiene espinas. (Una mujer de estatura mediana, ojos azules peligrosos, cabello rubio platino largo y sedoso.)

Yekaterina Braginskaya; Un cuerpo escultural esconde a una maravillosa persona ¿Te atreves a conocer a esta ucraniana? (Cabello rubio, pelo corto, ojos celestes y un busto demasiado prominente.)

_¿Quizás una grácil Balanza? Bello, mediador, estratega, discutidor, longevo, pulcro. ¿Te inclinas por un lado?(Un farmacéutico ponía dos cantidades similares de una sustancia en los platillos de la balanza, buscando la equivalencia.)_

Wang Yao; Un joven chino bajito, experto en artes marciales y semblante sereno. (Media poco, tenía el pelo largo amarrado con una coleta, castaño y ojos cercanos al negro.)

Ludwig Beilschmidt; Un fuerte alemán que demostrará que lo puede hacer todo mejor que tú. (Un hombre descomunalmente alto, ojos azules y cabello rubio.)

_¿Un apasionado Escorpión? Hipnotizador, peligroso, inteligente, duro. (Un escorpión caminaba en la arena, de repente se transformó en un águila.)_

Roderich Edelstein; Este austriaco te hará definir nuevamente lo que valoras como música y perfección. (Vestido elegantemente, un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules tocaba el piano.)

Sadiq Annan; Si este turco no te genera un poco de curiosidad, es que no eres de este mundo. (La imagen mostraba a un atractivo hombre sacándose un antifaz, el pelo era café oscuro y los ojos verdes.)

_¿Un certero arquero? Directo, perspicaz, amigable, honorable, leal. (Un centauro corría por el bosque.)_

Tino Väinämöinen; Si este finlandés no te derrite el corazón, es que no lo tienes. (Apareció un chico sonriente, más bajo que los demás, pelo rubio corto, ojos celestes.)

Emma Vanderhoeven; Una belga que te conquistará con su sonrisa. ¿Quieres un beso? (La imagen mostro a una chica rubia de cabellos semiondulados, ordenados con una cinta verde, sus ojos eran del mismo color de la cinta)

_¿Una ambiciosa Cabra? Calculador, austero, aguerrido, poco comunicativo, materialista, fuerte. (En la imagen, una cabra subía los Alpes.)_

Iván Braginsky; Una nueva definición del invierno. Este ruso demostrará que se puede tomar una botella de Vodka en 20 segundos. (Un hombre alto, de notoria nariz, ojos violetas y cabello platinado apareció en la pantalla saludando con una tierna sonrisa.)

Gilbert Beilschmidt; Si no crees que es la persona más "awesome" del mundo, entonces no insistas en que éste alemán te preste atención. (Un chico alto, albino, con los ojos de color rojo le daban un aire interesante, una soberbia sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.)

_¿Un bisexual aguador? Amigable, frío, innovador, sorpresivo. ¿Temes al cambio? (La imagen era un hombre guapo recogiendo agua del rio con una vasija.)_

Kiku Honda: Este japonés te intrigara con sus ojos sin brillo. Entre inteligencia y adhesión a cualquier idea. (Un metro y sesentaicinco, cabello negro azabache, ojos castaño oscuro.)

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: Un español que te hará vibrar con la pasión de su país y por qué no, su despiste. (Un hombre alto, ojos verde oliva, cabello café oscuro. La sonrisa era grande y evidente.)

_¿Un melancólico pez? Sensible, engañoso, imaginativo, inusual, tierno ¿Quieres conocerlos "Más hondo"? (La imagen de dos peces nadando en direcciones opuestas unidos por un eje apareció en pantalla.)_

Feliciano Vargas: Un chico italiano, católico acérrimo que te dejara boquiabierta con su connotada ingenuidad. (Imágenes de Feliciano quien media un metro setentaicinco, cabello castaño cobrizo, ojos verdes, sonrisa abiertamente servicial.)

Lovino Vargas: El hermano perdido, la oveja negra. Lovino te hará caer en su juego de las mafias italianas, estate preparado. (En la imagen Lovino posaba con cara de hastío, el cabello castaño y los ojos del mismo color no hacían otra cosa que hacerle interesante.)

Luego de esta larga e interesante introducción, el primer capítulo de esta apasionante experiencia que dejara a todos ustedes boquiabiertos. Los paisajes espectaculares rodearan el lugar donde se asentaran estas personas y nosotros no pudimos despegarnos de las imágenes editándolo ¡Realmente suceden cosas inesperadas! Espero que lo disfruten, agradecemos desde ya su alta preferencia. "

Comenzó una extensa franja publicitaria.

¡No podía ser cierto! (Nuevamente lo habían excluido) No obstante, lo más increíble es que le quedó gustando. Sealand miraba la pantalla en shock porque quería saber más y como diablos harían sufrir y sacrificarse a los participantes; se despego un rato de la TV y se conecto a internet uniéndose a un foro que se acababa de crear en los comerciales, los comentarios eran muy entusiastas. Aunque la duda generalizada era la cantidad de hombres en desmedro de mujeres. Solo había tres mujeres. Nadie sabía que quien dirigía el proyecto, era cierta húngara amante de las relaciones entre hombres. Y en la actualidad ¿Aquello no genera curiosidad?

Una excelente estrategia de marketing.

Si, como no.

_**¿Algún favorito? Recuerden dejar un review y votar al 1224.**_

_**Yo hasta ahora me quedo con los Tauro… esto no tiene nada que ver con que yo también lo sea, en serio.**_


	2. Capítulo 1 Segunda Parte

12x2 24; Reality Show de las Naciones.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, nombres y fechas son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Resumen:** Las naciones descubrieron una solución a la contaminación, pero para implementarla necesitan dinero, mucho dinero. Por eso deciden complacer a las masas y hacer un reality show cuya temática son los signos zodiacales. Le dejaron la dirección a Hungría, interesante cuestión.

**Pareja:** Multipairing.

**Nota: **Sé que el anterior quedo sin muchas explicaciones, y espero que este aclare sus dudas. Cualquier otra duda que surja de la lectura, no duden en preguntar.

**Capítulo 1; Segunda Parte.**

La pequeña nación se acomodó en su asiento. Tomo otro sorbo de su zumo de frutilla.

"Gracias por mantenerse en sintonía. Llevamos a nuestros concursantes al lugar donde se asentará esta nueva civilización.

(La imagen mostró un lugar montañoso y siempreverde. Veinticinco personas caminaban cerro abajo, para llegar al valle donde de lejos se veían precarias construcciones en medio de un bosque. Todos iban tras un chico alto, cabello castaño y parche curita en la nariz.)

Los panoramas que les mostramos son de Australia. Desde ya agradecemos a esta nación por aceptar grabar este programa en sus paisajes maravillosos.

Como queremos ver las verdaderas personalidades y así corroborar lo de los signos zodiacales, vamos a llevarlos al límite. Deberán sobrevivir en condiciones precarias y usar lo mejor o peor de ellos mismos para llegar a la final. Los concursantes lucharan por ganar un premio en efectivo de 2 millones de dólares además de que su país tenga voto preferencial en las asambleas generales de la ONU por diez años. ¡Por eso es muy importante que con su voto ayuden a sus representantes o favoritos! Ahora los dejamos con como nuestros participantes llegaron al refugio, que alianzas se hicieron y cuales enemistades se crearon.

(La cámara aérea, se trasportó de donde mostraba los parajes idílicos hasta estar cerca de los concursantes. En seguida se hizo un close up de Feliks que iba más atrás que todos los demás.)

–Esto no se vale, o sea es una estupidez ¿Por qué el avión no nos dejó ahí mismo? – El chico cómicamente vestido, pateaba algunas piedras que les llegaban en las canillas a sus compañeros– Todo es culpa de Rusia.

(La imagen se congelo.) Con motivos de que recuerden como votar por SMS, los concursantes se dirán por el respectivo nombre de sus países. (La imagen volvió a moverse.)

–¡Polonia, Para! –Exclamó Roderich que era el penúltimo y al cual le llegaban mayormente los impactos de las rocas. Estaba sudado por las altas temperaturas y comenzando a hastiarse. –Harás que me enoje, y no tengo como expresar mi enojo– Aludía a su falta de piano.

–Siempre siendo tan niñita, Austria. –Gilbert, uno de los primeros en la fila oportuno dio su comentario.

–¡Prusia! ¡Qué hablamos en casa! Mantente en silencio– Retó Ludwig a su hermano, el alemán cargaba a Feliciano quien iba tomando una siesta. Todos los demás estaban demasiado cansados y acalorados como para unirse a la absurda pelea.

(La imagen volvió a congelarse.) En el caso de Gilbert y de Lovino, respectivo alemán e italiano, al primero se le dirá ¡Prusia! Y al segundo ¡Romano! Espero que los asocien con los votos de Alemania uno y Italia dos. Si no es así, para comodidad de ustedes y que no se generen injusticias, también pueden votar al 1224 por Prusia y Romano, no se preocupen, se sumaran los votos. (La imagen volvió a moverse.)

–Vamos we… Alemania, ni siquiera es un comentario malicioso, si quieres realmente ahora doy uno, es…–

–¿Por qué tanto ajetreo? Queda poco, casi llegamos. – El australiano señalo que estaban a escasos metros del lugar en que vivirían por los próximos meses. Gilbert lo miro con cara de malas pulgas por cortar el comentario de su grandiosa persona. En seguida se le paso cuando vio como estaba dispuesto donde viviría.

(Un gran domo blanco en medio que estaba conectado con cuatro enormes casas en los árboles, cada una con un estilo muy definido. Para llegar a ellas había que cruzar un puente colgante. Todos parecían bastante inestables.

Christian, o mejor dicho, Australia hizo con dificultad que todos se situaran en círculo cerca de las construcciones.)

–Buenas Tardes, me presento. Soy Christian, o como me dirán aquí, Australia y seré el conductor de las competencias. Como ya han podido apreciar, dividiremos este grupo en cuatro, según el elemento que sus signos representan. Los iré llamando, y se irán poniendo tras ese biombo semi-transparente los uniformes con los colores de cada elemento y deben cuidarlos ya que son sus ropajes de competencia. No les daremos nuevos si es que los rompen–

_Son elemento fuego; Aries, Leo y Sagitario._

–Dinamarca, eres fuego– El chico avanzo saludando a Noruega que se hacía el desentendido. Tras el biombo y a vista de todos los que aman un buen cuerpo se cambió sus vestimentas por unas de color naranja. Fanservice en su expresión máxima.

–Grecia, también. Ah, y lo recalco, no se pueden traer animales al refugio– Heracles con tristeza y pereza le entrego un pequeño gato a Australia. Enseguida fue a ponerse el uniforme.

–Suiza– El mismo procedimiento que los anteriores, a cada segundo, Vash se repetía mentalmente que era por los dos millones de dólares. Al terminar se reunió con sus compañeros de equipo.

–Polonia–

–¿Pero qué diablos? que uniforme más fuera de onda. El naranja no me beneficia para nada. – Feliks con desagrado pasó a cambiarse al biombo.

–Finlandia– Tímidamente Tino fue a cambiarse de uniforme ante la atenta mirada de su esposo.

–Y por último, Bélgica– Antonio aplaudió como loco, Lovino solo unos cuantos aplausos en señal de amistad. Emma paso tras el biombo y con la mirada lasciva de algunas naciones se vio como se cambiaba ropa. Al ir a reunirse con su grupo ya completo, todos aplaudieron y gritaron de júbilo.

–Y así se conforma el primer grupo o más bien diría la primera familia. Deben elegir a un Líder para las competencias o Papa y un Líder para la vida diaria o Mamá. Ahora vamos con el equipo de Tierra–

_El elemento tierra lo conforman los signos de Tauro, Virgo y Capricornio._

–¿Qué? Eso es tan ridículo– El inglés se burló.

–Bueno, bueno. Art…digo, Inglaterra, tu eres el primer tierra, ve a cambiarte– Australia le lanzó un uniforme verde. Con vergüenza el inglés se fue a cambiar de ropa, con los silbidos y comentarios subidos de tono de Francia. Inglaterra respondía gritándole improperios que estaban debidamente censurados.

–Noruega–El chico caminó indiferente a todo, especialmente a los silbidos de Dinamarca hasta el biombo.

–Belarús– La chica intimido a todos con su mirada asesina, aunque no pudieron evitar sonrojos al ver como se cambiaba de ropa.

–Ucrania–Lo mismo que la anterior, pero esta no intimidaba así que hubo varios silbidos, todos cesaron cuando el aura negra de Rusia cubrió el lugar.

–Rusia, y por favor deja ese sonido, da miedo– Australia, era tan valiente que se enfrentaba a diario con criaturas salvajes pero no pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda al escuchar el kolkolkol que parecía provenir del inframundo. Rusia fue a cambiarse ropa, era tan alto que el biombo no le cubría la cabeza.

–Prusia– El chico como un rockstar camino hasta el biombo para ponerse el uniforme verde. Francia y España silbaban con coquetería.

–Lo mismo que para el equipo de fuego, deben elegir dos líderes, Mamá y Papá. Ahora vamos con los signos de aire– Levantó un uniforme gris.

_Son de elemento aire los signos de Géminis, Libra y Acuario._

–Suecia– El intimidante Sueco camino hasta el biombo saludando a Tino que lo miró con aprehensión.

–Islandia– De forma modesta el chico camino hasta el biombo y salió con su uniforme, se veía demasiado mono. Noruega le daba ánimos. Dinamarca le silbaba.

–Alemania– Italia y Japón le echaron barras.

–China– Con tranquilidad el chino se cambió de ropa.

–Japón– Lo mismo que Alemania, aunque solo fue Feliciano quien le hizo barra.

–España– Gilbert y Francia no pararon en hacerle comentarios picantes. Lovino solo le dijo que se cambie rápido con un evidente sonrojo. La cámara lo capto en un close up.

–Elijan rápidamente a sus líderes. Ahora vamos con los agua, esperemos que les siente bien el azul turquesa.–

–A mí siempre me sienta de maravillas, _mon cherie_–

_Son elemento agua los signos Cáncer, Escorpión y Piscis._

–América–

–Por fin, pensaba que se habían olvidado del héroe– Dijo el norteamericano. Caminó hasta el biombo y se cambió de ropa. Estaba un poco subido de peso, pero aquí no habrían hamburguesas ni gaseosas y podría adelgazar.

–Francia– Gilbert y Antonio le lanzaron besos, el francés no dudo en devolverlos.

–Austria– Con rigidez Roderich avanzó hasta el biombo. La cámara hizo varios close up. Parece que entre la producción tenía varios fans.

–Turquía– El buen mozo turco se fue a cambiar de ropa entre varios suspiros de las señoritas presentes.

–Italia– Japón le alentó, junto con otros países europeos.

–Romano– Antonio, Feliciano y Emma le silbaron con coquetería. El otro sonrojado avanzo hasta el lugar donde se cambiaría ropa. El grupo lo recibió con un abrazo, al cual le hizo el quite.

–Chicos de agua, elijan líderes mientras los otros nos dan a los suyos. Los primeros, el equipo fuego: ¿Liderado por? –

–Yo seré el líder de competencias– Dijo Vash sonrojado.

–Papá–

–¡Líder de competencias! ¿No oíste? –

–¿Y Mamá? – Preguntó el australiano.

–Seré yo– Dijo Finlandia.

–Bien; Finlandia y Suiza son los líderes del equipo fuego. ¿Y en el equipo tierra? –

–El gran Gilbert es…–

–Mamá– Inglaterra se rió en su cara, era bastante gracioso que Gilbert fuera la "Mamá".

–¿Y papá? – Preguntó interesado el australiano.

–Rusia– Dijo la bielorrusa orgullosa.

–Eso era trampa, son familia ustedes tres. Esto está arreglado– Dijo Gilbert señalando a Rusia, Ucrania y Belarús.

–Si algo te parece mal, Prusia, después lo hablas con producción. Ahora queremos saber quiénes son los líderes del equipo aire. – Respondió Australia comenzando a molestarse, eran como un grupo de Demonios de Tasmania que no se quedan quietos. Por supuesto sabía que Gilbert no hablaría con producción. Allí le darían un par de patadas en el trasero.

–Alemania es Papá–Dijo China mientras señalaba a su compañero de equipo.

–Y yo soy Mamá-aru–

–Interesante combinación. Y por último se les acabo el tiempo a los de agua. ¿Quiénes son vuestros líderes? –

–Por supuesto El Héroe es el líder de las competencias–

–Y yo, soy Mamá– Dijo el francés mientras apretaba de forma inadecuada a Alfred.

–Bien, ya teniendo todos los datos, les informaremos a modo general las reglas del juego de este mes. Cada semana habrá una competencia en la cual el equipo ganador podrá elegir entre dos opciones de premio que les ayudará en su supervivencia. El equipo perdedor será el que este encargado de la limpieza de las casas y el domo, y además, deberán elegir cuál de sus participantes queda nominado, el otro nominado para medirse en un duelo será el menos votado por el público. El perdedor será devuelto a la civilización.

Los concursantes tienen 1000 puntos de base, cada vez que haya una escena violenta en que estén involucrados o violen las reglas del contrato, se les descontarán 100 pts. El que quede con cero será devuelto inmediatamente a la civilización y no podrá participar en el repechaje.

La competencia por equipos será llevada a cabo cada viernes. Ahora pido que me acompañen las Mamás para algo muy importante. El resto puede recorrer el refugio– Australia finalizo su explicación ante la mirada atenta de todas naciones. Si hasta de Grecia.

Finlandia, Prusia, China y Francia se dirigieron a un avión de carga que estaba estacionado en la única pista del lugar. Los demás se dividían entre mirar de lejos lo que iban a hacer las "mamás" y recorrer el refugio.

–Aquí hay ocho productos. Cada uno debe elegir dos para sobrevivir– Australia señalo los objetos que estaban sobre algunas cajas.

Había una caña de pescar, una cortaplumas suiza, una cuerda larga, dos wokie tokis, un espejo grande, tres barras de chocolate, un botiquín y mapas.

–¿Quién será el primero en elegir? –

–¿Podemos consultarlo con nuestros equipos? –Preguntó China.

–No, la decisión depende de ustedes. Elijan con inteligencia– La música de fondo era de suspenso.

Las manos de Gilbert y Francis chocaron cuando se dirigían al espejo. Ambos fruncieron sus ceños.

Mientras tanto a unos escasos metros de ahí, las naciones comenzaban a preocuparse. ¡No había refrigerador! No había comida a la mano, salvo harina, y algunos vegetales. Con anticipación, miraron fuera del domo donde los esperaba un huerto, vacas, y un criadero de pollos. Maldijeron su suerte. Siguieron recorriendo el lugar.

América, pensando que no había nada peor que no haya refrigerador y por ende, ni hamburguesas ni helados. Corrió al refugio que les correspondía a los de agua, aun cuando había que cruzar un puente colgante.

Cuando entró su mandíbula se desencajo de la sorpresa. En el fondo, había una cama circular cuyo centro estaba atravesado por un acuario. ¡Todos tendrían que compartir cama! Y con el calor que hacía en ese endemoniado sitio, en la noche sería un caos. Buscó en los estantes algo, y lo único que halló fueron sábanas. ¡No había ropa para cambiarse!

Algo similar pasó en la casa de Aire. Kiku intrigado caminó hasta la casa y abrió la puerta.

Dentro había una cama cercana al techo. Debían subir una especie de red para llegar a ella y esta tenía diseño de nube. Había unos cuantos armarios. Una mesa con seis sillas de impoluto blanco y un karaoke.

Se acercó a los armarios y halló lo mismo que Alfred. Alemania entró a la habitación con la misma expresión de sorpresa que Kiku.

–Alemania-san parecen kimonos–

–Al parecer…– Dijo mientras sacaba uno y veía el diseño– …Son togas romanas–

En la casa de Tierra, Arthur entró cansado de tener que soportar a tanta gente alterada. Lo que vio lo dejó boquiabierto.

Había una sola cama, grande y espaciosa con diseño floral, de hecho toda la habitación estaba dispuesta de esa forma. Había unas cuantas criaturas mágicas talladas en el techo y los armarios de madera rústicos, así como la mesa con sillas de troncos, le llevaron a un cuento de hadas. A uno de los lados, había naipes.

Abrió uno de los armarios y se encontró con las mismas togas que sus compañeros. Las miro interrogante.

Bélgica y Dinamarca iban conversando sobre la textura de unos buenos chocolates con maní, cuando llegaron a ver como era su nuevo hogar. Era estilo caverna, las paredes eran de piedra y estaba bastante iluminado. La cama, era grande, una sola para su desgracia y de forma cónica.

Emma se acercó a uno de los armarios de piedra, lo abrió encontrándose con variadas "sabanas". Cuando iba a preguntarle a Dinamarca que se suponía que era eso algo la distrajo. La cámara enfoco su expresión de preocupación.

Afuera escucharon un grito de desesperación. Curiosos, salieron a ver.

–¡No puede ser! ¿Vamos a bañarnos ahí? ¡Deben estar dementes! –El rostro de Lovino era todo un poema.

–¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Emma a Antonio que estaba cerca de Lovino.

–Los baños, están en el sótano del domo y son al estilo romano–

–Pero entonces, ¿por qué se queja…?–

–No quiero que mi maldito trasero lo vean no sé cuántas personas en el mundo, menos quiero hacerlo en vivo frente a mujeres, que hay que respetarlas, por dios–

–¿Qué? ¿No hay baño para mujeres? – Preguntó Emma claramente contrariada. Otro acercamiento para añadirle dramatismo.

–Vamos Romano, no es tan grave, así podremos compartir y nos podemos turnar con las chicas…– España se acercó a Lovino y le puso una mano en el hombro.

–¿Acaso eres idiota? Francia vino con nosotros. Para mi perspectiva vamos a compartir demasiado, maldición. Añadiendo que estoy en su equipo, yo y mi suerte–

–¿Qué decían de mi hermosa persona? – Pregunto Francia.

–Ah, idiota, ¿Qué estaban haciendo allá? – Preguntó Lovino con sorpresa– ¿Y qué es eso que traes? –"

Sealand se quedó viendo los comerciales que sin mentir, duraron diez minutos, cuando ya iba a cabecear del aburrimiento, volvió el reality al aire. Aparecía su mamá adoptiva, eso lo emocionó y prestó atención, olvidando todo lo que le habían hecho esperar, y unas cuantas maldiciones que había prometido realizar a la producción.

"En la escena en un lugar apartado estaba Finlandia presidiendo una reunión; tenía algo en cada mano.

–Como les expliqué teníamos que elegir dos de los ocho objetos que nos mostraron. Son los únicos objetos no naturales que nos darán, a menos que ganemos las pruebas.

Elegí el botiquín porque tiene muchas cosas que nos serán útiles y que suplen a los otros objetos, como el bisturí al cortaplumas, el hilo dental a la cuerda, etc. –

–Eso fue una buena decisión Fin, pero no entiendo porque elegiste el segundo objeto– Dijo Dinamarca señalando la otra mano de Finlandia.

–Barras de chocolate. Pensé en Bélgica y en Suiza– El chico se sonrojo–Creo que sería mejor guardarlos y dárselos cuando extrañen sus chocolates, así mantenemos el espíritu arriba.

Las decisiones de Mamá fueron aplaudidas. Se retiraron al comedor para ver que podían cocinar. Algunos estómagos ya sonaban con gruñidos de hambre.

Por su parte, el equipo de aire estaba reunido en su casa, todos estaban sentados esperando una explicación de China.

–Los mapas los elegí porque podemos encontrar algunas cosas interesantes- aru. –

–¿Cómo qué? – Cuestionó Islandia no encontrándole un motivo evidente.

–Termas– Dijo Japón con ojos soñadores.

–Además de comida. Por eso elegí también la caña de pescar, en el caso de que no sea suficiente lo que nos dejó producción, si es un reality de supervivencia, en algún momento nos van a reducir la comida–

–Vale tío, que eres un genio– Dijo Antonio a "Mamá".

–¿Todos apoyamos la decisión de China? – Preguntó Alemania, encontrando muy ingeniosas las decisiones de su ahora compañero de equipo.

Todos asintieron.

En la casa de tierra las cosas eran algo diferentes.

–¿Pero eres subnormal? ¿Eso de que nos sirve? – Decía en su amoroso tono el inglés al prusiano.

–Pensé que como vivimos con dos damas, es necesario tener un espejo ¿No eras tú un caballero? –

–Si lo soy, pero esto no tiene nada que ver. Un espejo no sirve de nada más que para halagar tu vanidad–

–Calma, Inglaterra. Tiene otros usos. – Dijo Noruega, estaba tranquilamente sentado mientras todos los demás hacían un alboroto por las extrañas decisiones de Prusia.

–¿Cuáles? –

–Ya que es grande podríamos tomar un trozo y usarlo para cortar. Me fijé que hay vegetales, pero no hay cuchillos, y en el huerto no hay manera de desmalezar las plantas. –

–Eso es muy rebuscado, pero nos sirve…–Gilbert se sobaba el mentón.

–¿Y por qué elegiste el woki toqui? – Fue el turno de Rusia, quien miraba a Gilbert con ira helada, a pesar de seguir con su sonrisa.

–Porque mi grandioso yo pensó que este era un reality de supervivencia y va a llegar el momento en que nos vamos a pelear por la comida o algunas comodidades, con este woki toqui podremos hacer planes más elaborados y traspasar información. E incluso cuando el baño este libre para que lo usemos en exclusividad... –

No parecía tan malo, más porque el ingenio de los indoeuropeos estaba trabajando a mil por hora para darle usos más utilitarios a las disparatadas cosas que había elegido Gilbert.

Los últimos que quedaban eran el equipo de agua. La imagen que mostraron fue bastante tétrica.

–Pero no me dejaron explicarles– Francis se excusó. Estaba amarrado de pies en las ramas altas de un árbol con la soga que había elegido.

América, las Italias, Turquía y Austria hacían un circulo a su alrededor.

–¿Explicar qué? ¿Cómo nos condenaste desde el principio y nos dejaste en desventaja? – Turquía tenía cara de malas pulgas.

Y eso que Francis no había podido elegir el espejo.

–La cuerda es porque yo y Austria somos alpinistas profesionales, nosotros podemos dibujar los mapas y buscar árboles frutales o ríos cerca en caso de que falte agua o comida–

–Tonterías. ¿Y una navaja suiza? – Turquía repaso el filo de la cortaplumas. Francis se apresuró a dar una explicación.

–Aquí no hay cuchillos. ¿Cómo creen que Italia y yo les vamos a cocinar? ¿Con los dientes? –

–Hablando de eso, estoy muerto de hambre– Dijo América ajeno a los actos de intimidación de los demás sobre Francis.

–Sí, vamos a ver que podemos comer. –Dijo Romano yéndose con su hermano al domo.

Austria y América los siguieron, Turquía después de un rato, también.

–¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! ¡Ayúdeme! – Pero solo el sonido del viento respondió a las plegarias del francés.

_Sigan votando al 1224. Su voto puede salvar a su favorito_."

Nuevamente esos malditos comerciales… La franja publicitaria comenzó con uno de coca-cola y sus estúpidas y sensuales canciones pegajosas.

**Les va algo mal ¿Eh? Esperen a que tengan que cocinar. Si les gustó, no olviden dejar un reviews y votar por sus favoritos al 1224 y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Capítulo 1 Tercera Parte

12x2 24; Reality Show de las Naciones.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, nombres y fechas son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Resumen:** Las naciones descubrieron una solución a la contaminación, pero para implementarla necesitan dinero, mucho dinero. Por eso deciden complacer a las masas y hacer un reality show cuya temática son los signos zodiacales. Le dejaron la dirección a Hungría, interesante cuestión.

**Pareja:** Multipairing.

**Nota: **¡Gracias por los reviews, se están contabilizando para el día de nominación!

**Capítulo 1; Tercera Parte**

"Todos los participantes estaban reunidos en la parte interior del domo, exceptuando Francia. Era grande, espacioso, había una mesa con 24 sillas en la parte central, en cada esquina había una mesita, un horno de barro y un cofre grande con llave. Se supone que esa sería su despensa y su "cocina". Australia entro con Francis al lugar para hablar sobre las reglas.

—Robar comida al equipo contrario es romper las reglas, así que se descontarán puntos. Si por una semana cumplen los horarios de comida de 8:00, 12:00, 16:00 y 20:00 hrs, se les dará cubiertos, se contara hoy si cumplen el horario. Los platos y vasos los pueden encontrar en los cofres, si se rompen o deterioran no habrá cambios. Cuídenlos. Y sobre Francia, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir lo de colgar de los pies a un compañero, ustedes son una familia, se tienen que soportar los unos a los otros ¿Entendido?— Australia se acercó a las mamás y les entrego a cada una la llave que les correspondía. —Espero que estén todos vivos en tres días más, el día en que toca competencia, le adelanto que será en el agua. Ahora me despido. Suerte. —

El atractivo Australia salió del domo ante la mirada interrogante de las naciones.

—¿Alguien sabe qué hora es? —Preguntó Alemania.

China miro por uno de los grandes ventanales.

—Cerca de las 7 pm. —

Tras un momento en que se miraron confusos, corrieron a empujones hasta la huerta, viendo si había algún vegetal maduro.

China fue más rápido que todos los demás en el criadero de pollos, y Austria, ante la sorpresa de todos sus compañeros acaparo a la vaca, ordenándole a Feliciano que trajera los vasos para guardar leche. Turquía fue más rápido y encontró dos baldes cercanos al establo acercándoselos al señorito.

En la huerta una sola palabra resumía lo que sucedía. Caos. Manos iba y venían. Golpes, por qué no.

—Un huevo por vaso de leche—Tranzo el comerciante Turquía a China.

—¿Qué dicen?-aru— Le pregunto Yao a su equipo. A todos les pareció bien. El chino había sacado 20 huevos. Suficientes para hacer transacciones.

—Para, para, para. Eso no es un vaso, son tres cuartos de vaso. ¿Nos quieres estafar? —Dijo Alemania verificando cuanto había llenado el vaso de leche que le estaban pasando a cambio de los huevos.

—Vamos Alemania, estamos hablando de transacción, no de labor humanitaria—

Los del equipo aire se prometieron no volver a dejar los términos tan amplios a un comerciante profesional como Turquía.

A pocos metros, los del equipo Tierra se enfrentaban a un nuevo problema. No, no era la falta de comida. Era quien diantres iba a cocinar. Ninguno se caracterizaba por ser un prodigio en la cocina para transformar esos cuantos huevos y verduras en algo que los saciara.

—¿Qué, Inglaterra? ¿Vas a deleitar a tu equipo con tu "deliciosa" cocina? —Se burló Francis quien estaba cortando unos pimentones y unas cebollas con su navaja suiza. América estaba a su lado preguntándose que diantres era eso a lo que llamaban verduras.

Inglaterra le iba a contestar como siempre, pero la imagen de Belarus a su lado cortando tétricamente unas patatas lo distrajo y aterró.

—Le cocinaré algo delicioso a mi hermano, de verdad delicioso—

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Rusia quien estaba a unos metros mirando como China cocinaba para sus compañeros. No tenía cuchillo, pero era increíble lo que podía hacer con un anzuelo.

—Hey ¿Escucharon eso? La prueba será en el agua—Dinamarca les decía a sus compañeros—Me encanta el agua—

—Espero que no le tengas alergia, como tus gatos la tienen—Le dijo Bélgica a Grecia, que miraba despreocupado por la ventana al huerto mientras comía una manzana.

—No hay problema. Sé nadar—

—¿Y tú, Polonia? —Preguntó Finlandia al aire. No había nadie allí donde hace un rato estaba Feliks—¿Y Polonia?—

—Dijo que iba a recorrer el huerto, no se preocupen, se llevó un par de manzanas—Respondió aburrido Suiza que hacía lo mismo que los otros, comer manzanas. Un olor celestial comenzó a salir del horno del equipo de agua.

—Esto es una injusticia, los de agua tienen cuatro gourmets. Italia, Romano, Francia y Turquía. Es obvio que ellos no se van a morir de hambre— Dijo Prusia mientras veía lo que le habían servido recién, que no era muy apetitoso.

—Come y calla. Mañana cocinas tú— Belarus miró con desprecio a Prusia.

—¡Hermana!—La reprendió Ucrania.

La imagen cambió a la noche en la casa de Tierra. Rusia e Inglaterra estaban haciendo algo con los woki tokis.

Los dos woki tokis estaban medios desarmados sobre la mesa, Rusia le daba algunas órdenes a Ucrania en su idioma natal. Ella parecía vigilar desde la puerta.

—Listo— Dijo Inglaterra mientras sostenía algo que parecía una antena.

Se escuchó una estación de radio australiana.

—Frecuencia equivocada ¿Da?—

—Sí, probemos de nuevo—

Noruega los miraba desde la cama revolviendo los naipes y siguiendo con la partida de póker con Prusia y Belarus. Las fichas eran piedras y el nórdico iba ganando por lejos.

—¿Están seguros que esto no viola el contrato o las reglas?—Preguntó a sus compañeros de equipo.

—Seguro—Dijo Inglaterra desde su lugar en la mesa. Una pieza más y…

—_R-8 ¿Preparaste la plataforma de rescate del equipo Fuego?—_Una voz desconocida se escuchó por el woki toqui modificado.

Todos prestaron atención a la información.

La imagen mostro por primera vez los baños al estilo romano en el sótano. Realmente eran espectaculares, la producción se había esmerado en hacerlos.

—¡Te digo que ahí no va!...¡Apriétalo más! — Romano se escuchó tras unas rocas.

Francia soltó una risita. Parte del equipo agua y aire estaban compartiendo el baño romano, semidesnudos. Más alejados dos de sus integrantes, América y China estaban haciendo competencias de natación, además de mucho ruido.

—Esto es maravilloso—Dijo Japón con una toallita sobre la cabeza. El agua estaba tibia, bien parecía una terma.

—¿Se parece un poco a los de tu casa? Al abuelo Roma le encantaban—Pregunto Feliciano quien estaba jugando con el brazo de Alemania quien con sus notorias ojeras características aguantaba una venita en la sien que era señal de peligro.

—No, aun así están geniales—

Turquía entró en escena, colocándose al lado de Japón. Que oportuna era la falta de Grecia.

La cámara enfoco ahora a un Romano y España con toga blanca que salían tras las rocas. Ellos ya se habían bañado.

—Oh, España, te ves delicioso, deja tocarte—Francia salió del agua, sin mediar nada de ropa, la debida censura fue puesta, aun así no dejaba mucho para la imaginación. El galo se acercó a España y lo abrazó dejando su ropaje blanco, semitransparente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota? —Reclamo Lovino con un evidente sonrojo, mientras Francia seguía abrazando cariñosamente a su vecino.

—¿Tu también quieres amour? —Dijo Francia abrazándolo también, la cámara captó como Lovino trataba infructuosamente de zafarse del agarre.

La imagen cambió al equipo Fuego reunidos alrededor de una fogata, además estaba Suecia acompañándolos.

—Es verdad lo que les estoy contando. Fui por ahí, después de cenar y me encontré con Lituania, estaban en un lago elevando unas grandes estructuras de metal en las orillas—

—Probablemente la prueba una competencia con tiempo de natación ¿Quién es el más hábil nadador?—Preguntó Suiza mirando a sus compañeros y con recelo a Suecia.

Todos se miraron confusos. Dinamarca levantó la mano.

—Creo que soy yo—

—¿Podrías mañana enseñarnos técnicas de natación antes de desyunar? —

Este sonrió ampliamente. —Por supuesto—

Casi todos miraron a Suiza con hastío, eso significaba que debían despertarse como a las cinco de la madrugada.

La cámara mostró como todas las luces del refugio eran apagadas.

La cámara nocturna en la casa de Agua demostró que las cosas eran un caos mayúsculo.

—¡Francia! ¡Deja de tocarme el trasero! —Reclamo Turquía, al tiempo que le daba una patada. Se mostraba a Alfred con la mitad de la cama para él. Los hermanos Vargas dormían lo más acurrucados posibles, alejándose de las manos indiscretas de Francia y Turquía. El único que parecía estar sereno era Austria. Quien cercano a los italianos, dormía con un antifaz, quien sabe de dónde lo saco.

—¿Podrían guardar silencio? Mañana tenemos que estar antes de las 8 am en la cocina. No quiero volver a comer con las manos, es tan poco higiénico— Dijo Austria sin moverse de donde estaba.

—Entonces ¿Por qué…?— Francia iba a comenzar a dar ideas geniales.

—No y no. Francia ¿Por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta por los alrededores? escucho ruidos—Dijo Turquía mientras acomodaba su cabecera.

—¿En serio? Quizás son villanos. —América se levantó se su cama y miró por la ventana. —¿Inglaterra? Hahaha ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? —

—¿Inglaterra? —Francia se levantó curioso y fue a ver por la ventana.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué me están mirando? ¿Acaso no se puede hacer una caminata nocturna en este lugar? —

Francia y América salieron de la casa a hacerle más preguntas al inglés, y por qué no, a sacarlo de quicio un rato.

La imagen que ahora apareció fue en la casa de aire.

Japón y China dormían en el suelo con unos futones artesanalmente hechos. Islandia dormía junto con Suecia en una de las esquinas de la cama, por su parte en medio estaba durmiendo de forma totalmente cómica, España. Alemania en la otra esquina dormía totalmente tenso. El que Suecia abrazara a Islandia protectoramente no fue desapercibido por la cámara quien los enfocó mucho rato.

Nuevamente se mostró la casa de Tierra. Allí, Belarus abrazaba de manera asfixiante a Rusia, quien trataba infructuosamente de escapar, Ucrania estaba al otro lado de su hermano durmiendo plácidamente. Inglaterra no se veía por ninguna parte, a una de las esquinas de la cama estaba Gilbert roncando, al otro Noruega dormía también, pero tranquilamente sin hacer el menor ruido.

La casa de Fuego era parecida, todos dormían, tranquilamente. Bélgica a una orilla al lado de ella estaba Finlandia, quien era acompañando por Dinamarca el cual Polonia de vez en cuando pasaba a patear mientras se reacomodaba. Suiza estaba en medio, nadie cerca de él. Grecia estaba en la otra esquina de la cama durmiendo semidesnudo, la imagen lo enfoco.

Se volvió a mostrar la cámara nocturna exterior.

—¿Qué hacías, Inglaterra? — Preguntó Alfred mientras se sentaba en el césped junto con su ex mentor, los tres en escena llevaban las togas romanas blancas.

—Nada, solo me despedía de mis amigos—Saludo al aire. Francia negó con la cabeza acostumbrado a la locura de su vecino.

—No me has dado mi abrazo de buenas noches—Reclamó Francia al inglés.

—¿Qué? Idiota, yo no…—Dijo Inglaterra sonrojado mientras se alejaba del galo.

—Vamos, solo es un abrazo—Cuando Francia se acercaba peligrosamente a Inglaterra tropezó con una raíz maliciosa y se dio un beso con la nación, cayendo sobre él en el césped a mitad de la noche. Alfred que estaba viendo la imagen en primera fila quedo en shock.

Se escuchó una risa desde una de las ventanas.

La imagen cambio a Toris en la pantalla.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo Inglaterra a mitad de la noche fuera de su hogar?

¿Ya tenemos nuestras primeras parejas? Bien dicen que Tauro y Cáncer son muy compatibles, comparten dignidades de la caprichosa luna. ¿Estaremos a portas de un nuevo triángulo amoroso? En el próximo episodio la primera competencia por equipos, que es muy pero muy veraniega y se podrán deleitar con el físico de nuestros participantes.

¿Por qué equipo apuestan?

Gracias por su alta sintonía,

Por los numerosos votos que ha recibido Romano; les dejamos con su casting:

—_Empieza por tu nombre y tus gustos—Dijo la voz de la entrevistadora (Hungría)_

—_Lovino Vargas, Italiano, me gusta dormir, descansar, comer pizza, pasta y todo lo que se haga con tomates. Odio al macho patatas (Alemania) y…— El chico era bien parecido, cabello castaño, ojos pardos, facciones italianas y llevaba traje, parecía Armani._

—_Cuéntanos de tu relación con España…—_

—_¿Qué relación, maldición? Él es solo un ser accidental y aleatorio en mi vida —_

—_Eso no es lo que dices por las noches—_

—_¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Me han estado espiando? Apaga esa cámara… ¡Te digo que la apagues!— Lovino se acercó a la cámara y comenzó a golpear al camarógrafo._"

Sealand quedo boquiabierto. ¡Inglaterra y Francia se habían besado en frente de millones y millones de personas! No, debía ver el desenlace de esa escena. Buscó en la programación cuando darían de nuevo el reality. Sería en tres días más, agarró el control y apago la Tv, dispuesto en cuerpo y alma a difamar a quien era el responsable de que aún no lo reconocieran como nación (Inglaterra). Prendió su notebook y comenzó a hacer su importante tarea.

_¡Hasta la próxima! Sigan enviando mensajes al 1224 y apoyando a sus favoritos con un review :D_


	4. Capítulo 2 Primera Parte

12x2 24; Reality Show de las Naciones.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, nombres y fechas son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Resumen:** Las naciones descubrieron una solución a la contaminación, pero para implementarla necesitan dinero, mucho dinero. Por eso deciden complacer a las masas y hacer un reality show cuya temática son los signos zodiacales. Le dejaron la dirección a Hungría, interesante cuestión.

**Pareja:** Multipairing.

**Nota:** Creo que alguien preguntó ¿Qué parejas? Siendo sincera van a haber varios triángulos y cuartetos amorosos aún no me decido si juntar algunos y hacer sextetos, aunque en todo caso como viven juntos están relacionados. Les dejo el bosquejo general: Din/Nor/Isl—Isl/Sue/Fin Gre/Tur/Jap Usa/Rus/Chi/Jap Ing/Usa/Fra Rom/Esp/Bel/Tur Sui/Aus/Pru Pol/Lit/Rus/Biel Ucr/Usa/Rus Ale/Ita/Rom Fra/Mundo (Uy! Que miedo, quedó muy enredado) No les diré como se resuelven porque sería quitarle la magia…

**Capítulo 2; Parte 1**

Ese día Sealand había invitado a sus amigos Wy y Seborga para ver el segundo capítulo de ese extraño pero enviciante reality show.

—Lástima que Mónaco no quiso venir—

Después, Seborga suspiró recordando a la chica.

Tenían un arsenal de comida sobre la mesita de café y dejaron de hacerse bromas mutuas cuando la introducción del reality se empezó a mostrar en las pantallas, con escenas del episodio anterior. La última fue la del beso.

"En la imagen apareció Toris vestido con un traje formal verde.

—Buenas Tardes. Les traemos a ustedes el segundo capítulo del reality show que busca recursos para implementar un plan contra la contaminación mundial. Reiteramos nuestro agradecimiento por su alta sintonía, y sin más preámbulos los dejamos con una nueva versión de esta apasionante aventura. No dejen de apoyar a sus favoritos con un SMS con el nombre del país de origen de cada uno al 1224—

La imagen cambio a la cámara nocturna.

—Se besaron— Dijo anonadado América constatando la realidad frente a él. Inglaterra, que estaba bajo Francia, también se hallaba en estado de shock, salió de él cuando una mano francesa suicida comenzó a buscar su trasero.

Un cabezazo dejo una roja marca en la frente del francés que se separó de Inglaterra para no seguir recibiendo golpes en su hermoso rostro.

—¿Qué pasa Inglaterra? ¿No te gustó? — Preguntó Francia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Desgraciado! Eres un… Hagamos como que esto nunca ocurrió— Dijo Inglaterra guardando la compostura al recordar que estaba en televisión, parándose y sacudiendo sus ropajes blancos, ahora con manchas de pasto. Por dentro quería golpear a Francia, pero los puños estaban prohibidos.

—¿No te vas a vengar? —Preguntó sorprendido América arreglando sus lentes que se habían deslizado por el puente de su nariz gracias a la sorpresa. Francia también lo miraba extrañado.

Se escuchó un ataque de risa de una de las ventanas. La de Aire. España se estaba riendo de lo que acababa de ver, agarrándose la barriga que le empezaba a doler y secándose una lagrimita.

—Y tú ¡Cállate!¡Vas a despertar a todo el mundo!— Le ordeno un sonrojado Inglaterra al español, Japón y China ahora se incorporaban a mirar por la ventana.

—¿Qué paso América-san? — Preguntó Japón refregando sus ojos. España no le iba a responder porque seguía riéndose.

—Francia e Inglaterra se acaban de besar—Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. Como cuando un niño ve algo que no debería haber visto y todavía no lo asimila.

—¿Qué pasó que?— Preguntó China mirando sorprendido.

Inglaterra no lo soportó más y se fue echando humo hasta su casa, el primer día y ya sería el hazmerreír del encierro.

—España-san, deja de reírte por favor. Vas a despertar a Alemania— Dijo Japón preocupado.

—Ya lo hizo—La voz autoritaria de Alemania, hizo que Francia y América corrieran hasta su casa. Ni unas ganas de que el germano los regañara por causar alborotos a media noche.

Se mostró como Inglaterra ingresaba a su casa. Miró la cama, y se quedo de pie un rato. No sabía dónde acostarse. Si entre Prusia y Belarús o entre Ucrania y Noruega.

Termino acostado al lado de Noruega y Ucrania, sin duda era menos peligroso. Enrojeció completamente cuando la Ucraniana revolviéndose en sus sueños lo abrazó. Él, como un caballero se quedó como piedra, esperando que amaneciera.

Francia y América entraron a su casa. Esta vez, habían dividido con sillas la cama en forma de disco, en dos. En un lado estaba durmiendo solo Turquía, y en el otro os hermanos Vargas y Austria.

—Bien mon cheri, te toca dormir con Turquía— Francia movió de forma sigilosa una de las sillas haciéndose espacio entre las Italias y Austria. América aun no asimilando lo que había pasado hace solo unos minutos atinó a acostarse junto a Turquía.

La imagen cambió a la mañana, el sol salía alumbrando toda la exquisita vegetación del lugar a su paso.

—Otra vez—Ordenó Suiza a los integrantes de su equipo.

—No, vamos, lo hemos repetido cinco veces—Polonia se quejaba tiritando de frio. Los de producción todavía no ponían a calentar el agua del baño romano. Finlandia, Bélgica y Grecia estaban a su lado pensando lo mismo que el polaco. Ese suizo era demasiado exigente.

—¡Animo Polonia! —Decía Dinamarca del otro lado del baño. Se supone que él acababa de enseñarles técnicas de nado.

Este se lanzó al agua nadando contra todo pronóstico, de manera muy rápida. Llegó en unos segundos al otro lado y ante la mirada atónita de todos, salió del baño tiritando.

—¿No me pedirás que lo haga otra vez? —Dijo el polaco quien se acurrucaba en una toalla.

Suiza quedo sin palabras.

Rusia despertó entre el abrazo de sus hermanas, con delicadeza salió de la cama con su toga romana. No había nadie más en la habitación.

—¿Y Prusia?— Se preguntó el ruso mientras miraba por la ventana.

Efectivamente Prusia trotaba por ahí junto con Noruega e Inglaterra.

La imagen mostro el comedor, ahí el equipo de agua estaba preparándose el desayuno. Recién eras las siete de la mañana.

—No puedo creer que besaras a Inglaterra, Francia, ve—Italia estaba totalmente impresionado por lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

—No lo sigas repitiendo, no lo quiero recordar—Dijo América mientras tomaba un vaso de agua. Había preferido una gaseosa, pero la escasez lo estaba haciendo hacer cosas nunca antes vistas.

—¿Quieres un beso para olvidarlo?— Francia estiro sus labios. América se hizo el desentendido.

—¿Vas a seguir…?—Dijo Saquid con la cortaplumas en la mano mientras picaba unas cuantas frutas. En la mañana había sido todo una confusión, con Romano gritando barbaridades por encontrarse cara a cara al despertar con Francia. ¡Que decir el alboroto de Austria! Sin duda la convivencia era un punto negativo para el equipo.

Lentamente, los otros equipos comenzaron a llenar el comedor.

Luego del desayuno, Dinamarca se coló en el baño romano, el cual lo estaba ocupando el equipo de Tierra. Con una sonrisa pícara observó como el noruego se quitaba sus ropas y se metía al baño. Una risita nerviosa se escuchó junto a él y este se impresionó asustado. Islandia estaba a su lado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó Dinamarca.

—Es lo normal, mi equipo viene a bañarse después de un entrenamiento súper-intensivo de Alemania—

—Hum— Dijo Suecia que se acomodó junto a Islandia.

—¡Suecia! Te buscaba ¿Quieres acompañarme a buscar hierbas medicinales? — Finlandia Interrogó al sueco.

—Clar´ esp´s´—

—¡Te dije que no me llamarás así! —

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —La peculiar voz monótona del noruego estremeció a los sujetos que estaban medios escondidos tras unas rocas.

—Na…nada—Dijeron los italianos tras los nórdicos. Los nórdicos no alcanzaron a decir nada y voltearon sorprendidos.

—¿Qué demonios…?— Noruega estaba asombrado, unos pilares más atrás de los italianos estaba Francia que se hizo el desentendido caminando hacia la parte de los retretes silbando una melodía.

Por su parte en el baño Prusia molestaba a su hermano que acababa de llegar. Después de aburrirse, por la poca atención, fue a hablar con España.

—…y así ocurrió, se besaron—El ibérico estaba conteniendo un nuevo ataque de risa.

—Wow, Inglaterra va rápido ¿Eh? En la mañana cuando lo desperté estaba siendo abrazado por Ucrania—Le confesó Prusia al español. Este lo miro algo confuso. Ucrania eran palabras mayores. Hablar de la ucranaiana era sopesar a Rusia en la ecuación. Francis, era francis.

—¿Qué pasó qué? Vaya eso es muy inesperado…Hablando del increíble beso accidental que nos dimos con mi anglaterre, el pequeño América esta celoso—Dijo Francia ingresando al agua junto con sus amigos. Su voz tenía un matiz de orgullo y miraba interesado el cuerpo del español.

—Cambiando de tema—A Prusia le molestaba hablar de algo que no tuviera que ver con su asombrosa persona— ¿Ya tienen estrategia para la competencia? ¿A quién dejaran en la plataforma de rescate?—

Los otros dos lo miraron interesados.

China, momentos más tarde, luego de su baño después de entrenar, buscaba con sus mapas los ríos o lagos cercanos. Rusia lo seguía tras unos árboles y tras él, belarus.

—Qué suerte-aru— Dijo el asiático al divisar un río cercano. El agua corría cristalina y se veía tras ella, peces nadando contra la corriente, justo había llevado con él la caña de pescar. Se acercó y se vio reflejado en el agua. La silueta rusa se dibujó a su lado. Cayó al rio asustado.

Se mostró, que a media mañana y cerca de allí, Finlandia y Suecia recorrían los alrededores buscando plantas medicinales. Escucharon un murmullo cercano y se acercaron a mirar curiosos.

Vieron al equipo agua reunido escuchando unas canciones de Feliciano. Este no parecía muy relajado cantándolas. Turquía, Francia y Austria lo miraban con sonrojos en la cara.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Tino a Antonio, quien estaba cerca sobre unas rocas junto a Emma, comiendo unas manzanas y escuchando el concierto.

—Verás, por la información que me dieron a mí y a Francia, la prueba va a consistir en natación e ir cruzando un lago a nado, después de eso, el participante tiene que escalar una estructura metálica y abrir una compuerta. Después de abrir cinco compuertas se supone que se rescata a uno que elige el equipo como el prisionero.

Ese prisionero tiene que deleitar al jurado con un talento. Si saca tres positivos, el equipo gana la prueba, sino, tiene que esperar a que todos los demás participen y presentar a otro de sus participantes, el último que reciba la triple calificación positiva es el perdedor. Parece que el equipo agua va a dejar a Italia como el prisionero— España comió otro trozo de manzana, mientras movía su pie a la melodía que entonaba el italiano.

—Vaya, que prueba más subjetiva—Dijo Finlandia mientras miraba al equipo agua. Austria le decía algo al italiano sobre las notas altas.

—Bastante—Agregó Bélgica de acuerdo con la apreciación de su compañero de equipo.

El finlandés pensaba a quien dejarían como prisionero. Era difícil elegir a alguno.

Casi todos los participantes estaban en el comedor, pues eran cerca de mediodía.

Los del equipo de aire estaban preocupados, se acercaba la hora de almorzar y China no aparecía por ningún lado.

—¿Alguien vio a China?—Preguntó preocupado el alemán."

La música de los comerciales lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Sealand se rascó el mentón preguntándose qué rayos le había pasado al inglés para no golpear al francés. ¿Podía ser porque el matrimonio homosexual se estaba discutiendo en el parlamento británico y por esa razón se estuviera desinhibiendo? Meditó un rato mientras comía mas palomitas de maíz. Hanatamago dormía en sus piernas. Sus amigos se preguntaban que rayos le ocurría al hiperactivo Sealand para estar tan callado.

"Rusia apareció con el chino inconsciente y empapado en el umbral de la puerta.

El equipo aire se acercó curioso. Rusia se lo entregó a Alemania y se acercó a su equipo entregándole a Noruega un par de pescados para el almuerzo.

—Eso es suficiente ¿Da? —Una sonrisa acompaño su pregunta, como siempre.

Su equipo lo miró sospechosamente, pero no salió palabra de sus bocas, menos por la cara de malas pulgas que llevaba la bielorrusa que entro segundos más tarde al comedor.

China despertó cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, en la cama de su equipo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó Japón que estaba a su lado. China se quitó los cabellos del rostro. Ya no llevaba su coleta característica.

—Si. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Lo último que recuerdo era que estaba buscando un rio y caí en él… ¿Los mapas y la caña-aru? —Interrogó algo aterrado.

—No traías ninguno—

—¡Rusia!— El chino se levantó enojado.

China se acercó a la casa de Tierra, pero nada más cruzar el puente colgante, Belarús salió de la casa con los mapas y la caña.

—Toma, los tiraste a la orilla nada más caer en el rio— La bielorrusa lo miró con desprecio. Con su equipo habian decidido devolverle las cosas para evitar conflictos innecesarios.

El chino recibió las cosas que eran devueltas.

—No vuelvas a hacer correr peligro a mi hermano ¿Entendido? —La mirada era claramente intimidante.

—Gracias-aru—Se limitó a decir el chino por las cosas devueltas. Que el hermano de la rubia corriera o no peligro era su problema, mejor si éste se mantenía alejado de él.

Se fue aun desorientado por el puente colgante a reunirse con su equipo que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol discutiendo algo.

Dentro de la casa de tierra se mostraron los mapas tallados en la mesa. Prusia los miraba interesado sobándose el mentón.

—Mira, aquí se puede hacer una base secreta para guardar alimentos, cosas y agua— Dijo a sus compañeros señalando un punto.

—Además está cerca del lago—Dijo la ucraniana acercándose a la mesa.

—Si, es un buen lugar—Corroboró Inglaterra.

—Ahora, equipo, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre la competencia. Es decir, quien será el prisionero—

—Voto por el grandioso yo y mi voz—

—Yo creo que debiera ser Belarús, porque sabe gimnasia artística—Debatió Noruega quien miraba por la ventana como el equipo aire estaba también en una reunión similar al aire libre, pero en específico a su hermanito menor que parecía no participar mucho en la acalorada discusión que sostenía Alemania con China.

—Sí, me parece bien—Rusia considero su proposición.

—Yo también estoy de acuerdo—Dijo el inglés.

—Mi hermana lo hará precioso—Dijo Ucrania mientras abrazaba a Belarus. Esta trataba de zafarse del asfixiante abrazo.

—¿Prusia? —Preguntó el ruso con ese aire sádicamente infantil que lo rodeaba ya que el prusiano se había ofrecido primero.

—Sí, si, como digan, pero al menos dejen ser el último que habrá la compuerta. Soy el más rápido en nado y puedo ganar valiosos segundos—

Rusia lo miró con ganas de negarse para seguir haciendo sufrir al prusiano, pero los demás ya se habían aburrido de la reunión y empezaban a barajar las cartas para una nueva partida de poker.

Después de la comida de media tarde los de equipo de fuego se reunieron para elegir a la persona quien sería el prisionero.

—Los bailes de Polonia son bastante pintorescos—Dijo Dinamarca.

—Las canciones de Suiza también podrían ser una buena opción—Dijo Bélgica mientras miraba a Vash quien se sonrojaba.

—Grecia puede recitar parte de su poesía, es muy buena también—Aclaró Finlandia quien no sabía por quién decidirse.

—Entre Polonia y Grecia está la cuestión. Ahora tendríamos que ver quien nada peor— Suiza no quería ser el rescatado.

—¿Otra competencia de nado? O sea, no seas pesado—Polonia no quería volver a competencias de nado que hacia Suiza, era agotador.

Grecia pensaba lo mismo.

La imagen mostró como todos iban con caras de malas pulgas a la cena y con miradas de sospecha ya que la prueba todos la conocían. Como punto diferente, Inglaterra le hizo varias señas obscenas con la mano a Francia que le lanzaba más besos desde su lugar en la mesa.

Ahora la cámara nocturna enfocó al equipo Aire quienes trataban de decidir quién sería el rescatado.

—Es que Japón es también un buen nadador—Decía España a sus compañeros. Querían que el japonés hiciera una demostración de karate—Y qué decir de China, es nuestra mejor carta en nado—

—¿Y por qué mejor cantas tú, España? —Dijo Alemania ya cansado de la discusión que se había prolongado por todo el día.

—Si gana la competencia el equipo agua y me toca cantar después que Italia quedaríamos en desventaja y hasta podríamos perder—Respondió a la pregunta el español.

Todos volvieron a sumergirse en el dilema de quien sería el que no nadaría.

El equipo Tierra estaba fuera en una fogata.

—Por el woki-toqui escuché que el equipo agua eligió a Italia para que cante—Inglaterra les dijo a sus compañeros.

—Bien, bien mejor cambiemos el tema—Dijo Prusia, que divisó al equipo agua saliendo de su casa y acercándose a la fogata— ¿Por qué no contamos historias de terror para avivar la noche?—

Los del equipo fuego también venían a unírseles.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Preguntó América emocionado sentándose en el semicírculo que rodeaba al fuego. Inglaterra lo miro con malicia. Los tres equipos se acomodaron para que ninguno quedara fuera.

—Vamos a hacer una maratón de historias de terror—

Italia se estremeció y miro si estaba Alemania por ahí, pero el equipo Aire todavía no salía de su claustro. Su hermano en cambio, se estremeció por otro motivo, Bélgica se sentaba a su lado y lo abrazaba como cuando era pequeño."

Otra franja publicitaria.

—¿Van a votar por alguno? —Preguntó Seborga mientras sacaba su celular y votaba por Italia, la verdad es que el italiano le prometió que llevaría a su casa chicas lindas si es que ganaba.

—Por Finlandia y Suecia—Respondió Sealand votando por sus padres adoptivos.

Wy los miró sorprendida, la verdad es que no le simpatizaba ninguno de los que aparecía en el reality que tanto les había promocionado Sealand. Aún así estaba interesada por las muestras artísticas que tendría la prueba.

_Sigan dejando sus reviews y votando al 1224 por sus favoritos, todos están siendo contabilizados para el próximo capítulo y como respuesta, si, se puede votar por más de una opción :). Se viene la competencia y la nominación... ¡oh, por dios! _


	5. Capítulo 2 Segunda Parte

12x2 24; Reality Show de las Naciones.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, nombres y fechas son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Resumen:** Las naciones descubrieron una solución a la contaminación, pero para implementarla necesitan dinero, mucho dinero. Por eso deciden complacer a las masas y hacer un reality show cuya temática son los signos zodiacales. Le dejaron la dirección a Hungría, interesante cuestión.

**Pareja:** Multipairing.

**Nota:** Gracias por las votaciones. Estaba esperando el review que me dijera (pone voz de reproche) "¡Pero Inglaterra no sabe nadar!" xD Se viene un capítulo laaaaaaaaaargo. **Subí el capítulo pero acabo de percatarme que solo yo lo puedo ver O.o

**Capítulo 2; Parte 2**

"Las historias de terror esa noche comenzaron entre ironías y cuestiones insustanciales, hasta que llegó el turno de los eslavos. Sus historias erizaron los pelos a todos los presentes. Especialmente cuando daban la una de la madrugada y fue el turno de Belarús.

—Ella le prometió que volvería, pero solo una parte de ella volvió… saben a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?—hizo una pausa larga.

Se sintió como nunca el crujir de los árboles y el sonido del viento chocar con los puentes colgantes. El viento soplo sonoramente.

—¿Y qué pasó? —Preguntó América aterrado, agarrando del brazo fuertemente a Turquía que miraba el cielo aburrido. Había estado en batallas más tétricas en un pasado.

Rusia sonrió macabramente.

—¿No es ya muy tarde para continuar? Vayámonos a dormir ¿Da?—

—Pero que dicen, aún no han contado el final— América reclamó.

Todos comenzaron a disgregarse, era muy tarde y debían estar antes de las ocho de la mañana en el comedor.

—No pasará nada ¿verdad? —Dijo América entre las sabanas de la cama, ya habían pasado un par de horas y no podía dormir. Los sonidos externos cada vez se escuchaban más fuertes.

—Por favor, déjanos dormir—Austria abrazo más su almohada—Mañana es un día duro—

Francia se acercó a América, esperaba que cayera en cualquier momento.

Otro ruido de pisadas fuera y lo abrazo desesperado. La cámara nocturna hizo un close up en la sonrisa de triunfo de Francis en la oscuridad de la noche.

En la casa de Aire todos dormían esta vez, bajo las ordenes irrestrictas de Alemania. En la casa de tierra se mostró a Belarus haciendo estiramientos mientras los demás dormían placenteramente. Y en la casa de fuego, Suiza estaba dirigiendo a Polonia en su baile, este lo miraba con odio.

Al día siguiente, aunque de forma apresurada, todos llegaron a la hora al comedor y pudieron compartir el desayuno, que fueron un par de frutas en la mayoría de los casos. Los del equipo fuego nuevamente se habían despertado temprano para practicar nado, mientras que los de agua se bañaban observando a los del equipo de fuego. Austria y Francia parecían ser los más interesados, Turquía aprovechaba de gritarle abucheos de vez en cuando a Grecia que enojado le devolvía improperios. Afuera, los del equipo aire estaban tratando de que la presentación de su prisionero fuera de calidad, intentándolo una y otra vez. Los del equipo tierra en su casa, miraban el entrenamiento de Belarus, ayudándole a afinar ciertos detalles.

La cámara aérea del refugio hizo un acercamiento al lago. Ahí los cuatro equipos estaban formándose para la introducción de la prueba que dirigiría Australia.

El jurado en una plataforma en una de las esquinas observaba preparado. Ahí estaba Hungría, Lituania y Corea. Tras ellos habían unas gradas donde había unas cien personas que mirarían en vivo y en directo la prueba. Como ruido ambiental se oían varios silbidos a los concursantes, casi todos sin polera. Realmente había muy buenos físicos.

—La prueba consiste en que un participante elegido por ustedes debe dirigir esa motonave—Les dijo señalando una de las cuatro que estaban a una de las orillas del gran lago y que estaban sujetas por una cuerda en la parte de atrás a una tabla—Hasta la otra esquina llevando en esa tabla a otro de sus concursantes que debe ir de pie, allí este se tiene que zambullir y bucear para encontrar una plataforma que tiene cuatro llaves, saca la llave y abre una de las compuertas que los llevaran rescatar a su prisionero, que será otro de sus participantes, este último, el prisionero, elegido también por ustedes debe demostrar un talento, que será presentado por orden de liberación. El primero que reciba tres votos positivos del jurado será el ganador y el último en hacerlo, o que no lo logre será el perdedor y el equipo que deberá nominar esta noche a uno de sus participantes—

—¿No será competencia de nado? —Preguntó Polonia con ira creciente. Si hubieran dado antes esa información Suiza no los habría hecho pasar por esa tortura de entrenar a desde las cinco de la madrugada.

—Por supuesto que no— Dijo Australia—Ahora tienen un minuto para decidir—

La cámara mostró al equipo agua. Hizo un close up a Francia.

—Seguramente fue Rusia que desvirtuó parte de la información, contábamos con que el equipo de Tierra no sería rival porque Inglaterra no sabe nadar y no tiene talento artístico…—Dijo rascándose la barbilla. Llevaba el pelo amarrado.

—Diablos, esos tipos jugaron sucio—Contestó América.

—Ahora tenemos que ver quién es que mejor sabe dirigir lanchas—Roderich propuso al grupo.

Romano levantó la mano.

En cambio el equipo de Tierra ya estaba preparado, por lo que mostraron como Belarús caminaba hasta la plataforma de rescate.

En el equipo aire estaba en un debate. Había muy buenos nadadores como para elegir quien dirigía la lancha, al final se decidieron por Islandia.

Y por último el equipo fuego mostró como después de una discusión acalorada dejaban a Bélgica como capitana de la motonave.

—Ya es tiempo—Dijo Australia—Los prisioneros vayan a la estructura metálica, quien va a dirigir la nave suba a ella y los que van a ir en la tabla, cuidado con caerse, si lo hacen, repiten desde el inicio.

Bélgica se subió a la motonave por el equipo de Fuego, Inglaterra por el de Tierra, Islandia por el de Aire y Romano por el de agua.

En las celdas de rescate estaba Polonia por el equipo de Fuego, Belarus por el de Tierra, España por el Aire e Italia por el de agua.

—La competencia empieza… ¡Ahora! —

Por el equipo de fuego, primero fue Finlandia. Por el de tierra Noruega, por el de aire Suecia y por el de agua Austria. La primera motonave en llegar al lugar en donde debían lanzarse al agua (Marcado por una boya) fue la que conducía Romano, Austria se zambullo en el agua buscando la llave para abrir la plataforma. La segunda fue la Tierra, la tercera la de Fuego y la cuarta la de Aire.

Aun con la ventaja que les dio Romano, el primero en salir del agua con la llave fue Noruega. El segundo Suecia y después Austria, el cuarto fue Finlandia. No obstante como había que escalar, unos diez metros para abrir la primera puerta, Austria se adelantó a los demás, después de hacerlo, bajo y subió nuevamente a la tabla, Romano lo llevo hasta el otro extremo. Las cosas se pusieron peleadas entre Noruega y Suecia, más cuando Finlandia se unió a quien llegaba antes a la cima, por altura ganó Suecia quien hizo lo mismo que Austria. Lo siguió Finlandia y por último Noruega, el calor del lugar lo estaba matando. Aun así la diferencia entre estos últimos no era tan acentuada. Cuando iba llegando a tierra firme para que aborde el nuevo participante vieron como la motonave era dirigida locamente llevando al segundo, es decir, a Turquía. Rápidamente Japón lo siguió, Grecia por el equipo de Fuego y Ucrania por el equipo de Tierra.

Las distancias fueron similares pero en nado, Japón los venció por lejos, seguido por Ucrania, Turquía y Grecia. En la parte del escalar, la batalla fue entre Turquía y Grecia, él último salió vencedor, llevando ventaja a su equipo, Turquía fue el segundo, Japón el tercero y Ucrania la cuarta.

Llegaron a la orilla nuevamente y la formación esta vez fue Dinamarca por el equipo fuego subió esta vez, Francia por el equipo de agua, Alemania por el equipo de aire y Prusia por el equipo de Tierra. Las cosas se empezaron a poner más tensas, los que ya habían competido alentaban a los que competían con canticos y gritos de lo debían hacer.

Esta vez por la constantes presiones de quien iba en la tabla, Inglaterra dejo todo recato y llego primero al lugar donde Prusia se zambulló, el segundo en llegar fue Francia, el tercero Alemania y el cuarto Dinamarca. Prusia, quien carecía de eso que llaman "cuidado" salió primero y escalo en un santiamén la estructura metálica abriendo la puerta, el segundo fue Alemania, quien al subir perdió ventaja por los contantes comentarios de su hermano, mientras bajaba. Allí Francia y Dinamarca no perdieron tiempo y le pasaron, Francia fue el segundo, Dinamarca el tercero y Alemania el cuarto, al volver a la tabla, vieron que la nave de Tierra ya se alejaba, Romano, no queriendo perder apretó el acelerador al máximo, aun cuando Francia se quejaba tras él. Islandia y Bélgica tampoco perdieron el tiempo y fueron a buscar al último participante de esa etapa de la competencia.

El equipo Tierra utilizo su última carta, Rusia, lo mismo el equipo agua con América, el equipo fuego con Suiza y el equipo aire con China.

En las gradas el público vitoreaba por sus participantes favoritos y los que ya habían participado en la prueba gritaban cuestiones de toda índole, incluso se escucharon varios pitidos de censura en su enajenación por ganar.

Romano con Inglaterra iban primeros, casi igualados al zambullirse América y Rusia en el agua. Los siguió China y Suiza.

El primero en hallar la llave fue Rusia, no obstante, perdió valiosos segundos ante China que, mientras salían del agua le sacó la lengua, a pesar de que el último en salir del agua fue Suiza, les ganó a todos en el subir por la estructura, liberando en primer lugar a su prisionero. El segundo en llegar fue Rusia, quien libero a su hermana quien se sentía como una princesa, en tercer lugar llego China y por último América, solo por unos segundos, la vida de hamburguesas de más le habían pasado la cuenta.

La gente gritaba emocionada, los perdedores miraban aprensivos a los jueces. Ellos decidirían todo.

Los participantes hicieron cola para subir al escenario que era una plataforma sobre el agua. Polonia fue el primero en subir. El público aplaudió al joven que hizo una leve reverencia con su cuerpo."

— ¿Has visto alguna vez bailar a Polonia?— Pregunto Seborga a Wy.

—No ¿Y tú? —"La cámara hizo un acercamiento a los ojos verdes del polaco. La música comenzó a sonar, una Polska. Se veía genial el escenario pues los espectadores veían el lago como telón de fondo. Comenzó a hacer su danza ante la mirada atenta de todos. Terminó con otra reverencia, el baile era bastante pintoresco, pero le faltaba algo al no tener pareja. Los aplausos fueron muchos y bastantes entusiastas.

—Bien, gracias Polonia, ahora dejemos a deliberación de los jueces—Dijo Australia quien acompañaba a Polonia en el escenario.

Tras un momento de deliberación, se elevaron las pancartas… eran dos positivos y Corea votó negativo.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota? —Dijo Dinamarca desde su sitio agitando su puño.

—Esto es una injusticia, lo hizo muy bien—Bélgica alego indignada.

—Silencio por favor. Ahora Corea expondrá sus argumentos—

—Es solo que no parecía muy armónico, faltaba acompañante—Polonia miraba con ira a Corea. Lituania desde su puesto en el jurado le decía bajito que se calmara, también el preguntaba que bicho le había picado al asiático. Había estado muy bien.

—El equipo fuego queda para la nueva ronda, pueden intentarlo de nuevo con Polonia o elegir a un nuevo concursante—Australia dijo con su micrófono. Los del equipo de Fuego echaban chispas— Ahora es el turno del equipo Tierra—

Belarús se puso en la mitad del escenario. El primer movimiento de la cuarta sinfonía de Mozart comenzó a sonar en el lugar y ella ejecutó su rutina de gimnasia artística. Duro tres minutos, fue intensa y hermosa. No había otras palabras para describir la sensación al observar su baile. Al finalizar coronó todo con un salto triple. Esta vez el público aplaudió furiosamente y hasta Lituania se levantó desde su asiento de juez para aplaudir a la chica enrojecido y admirado.

—¿Y bien?—Pregunto Australia. Los miembros del equipo de tierra estaban felices. Inclusive Noruega estaba sonriendo y siendo optimista. Ucrania le agitaba la mano a su hermana y Rusia miraba a Corea amenazante por si se le ocurría votar negativo.

Tras un momento de deliberación, los jueces dieron los tres positivos. Ucrania y Prusia abrazaron a los otros. Recibieron a Belarus con un nuevo aplauso. Los otros equipos ahora se miraban con temor, uno de ellos iba a ser el perdedor.

—Bien, ahora viene el turno del equipo de Aire. Démosle un caluroso recibimiento a España—

El público femenino en especial reaccionó a la presencia de España en el escenario. La gente de producción se aproximó a él y le pasaron una guitarra. El chico acerco sus labios al micrófono.

—Hola a todos… hoy les voy a interpretar "Corazón Partío" de un artista muy conocido en…—

—Ya, canta de una vez— Dijo Australia.

El español empezó su tonada junto con los silbidos y gritos de sus recién adquiridas fans. Los del equipo de Aire lo miraban con aprensión, rogando para que no fallara ningún acorde y no se le olvidara la letra, como en el ensayo. Cantó con los ojos cerrados y solo los abrió en una frase buscando a alguien entre los presentes. _"Dar solamente aquello que te sobra nunca fue compartir sino dar limosna…"_ Volvió a cerrarlos y cantó hasta terminar la melodía sin equivocarse. A finalizar todo fue un rotundo éxito, hasta se vieron piezas de ropa interior femenina volando por los aires.

—Pedimos al público femenino que se abstenga de lanzar objetos al escenario. Ahora, vamos con la deliberación de los jueces— Australia esperó a los jueces.

Tras solo un instante las tres pancartas fueron positivas. Los del equipo aire suspiraron tranquilos, si bien no habían ganado, no debían nominar a uno de ellos. Recibiero calurosamente al español.

—Gracias. Ahora es el turno del equipo agua, les dejo con Italia—

Todos los presentes aplaudieron al chico despistado que subió al escenario.

Feliciano solo iba a utilizar el micrófono. Rechazo la guitarra que le ofreció España. ¿Cantaría a capella? Todos, exceptuando su equipo lo miraron sorprendidos. Tantas horas de entrenamiento ultra intenso con Austria habían tenido efecto.

—Bueno, yo interpretaré "Con te partiró" —

El italiano comenzó a cantar dejando aún más sorprendidos a todos los presentes. Austria maldecía el no tener un piano para acompañar la voz de Feliciano.

España le hablo bajito a su equipo —A eso me refería cuando dije que estábamos fritos si le tocaba antes que nosotros—

Alemania no lo escuchaba, estaba hipnotizado mirando a su "inútil" amigo.

Termino de manera limpia su interpretación. Todos lo aplaudieron entre lágrimas, realmente ese chico tenía carisma y talento.

Los jurados ni deliberaron, marcaron los tres positivos. Su equipo lo recibio eufórico. Los salvó y los hizo pasar un excelente momento.

—Nada más que agregar—Dijo Australia secándose una lagrimita—Las posiciones están definidas. El equipo Tierra ganó y el equipo Fuego perdió. Este último deberá elegir en la noche a su nominado, allí les revelaré el nombre del otro que será el menos votado por el público. Desde ya agradecemos su sintonía."

Comenzaron los comerciales.

—Vaya, el último me ha sorprendido— Wy no sacaba la voz del italiano de su cabeza. Además ese idioma era tan placentero de escuchar.

—Wow, Italia realmente puede ganar—Dijo Seborga con esperanzas.

—Solo es una prueba, todavía falta mucho. Solo espero que no nominen a mamá—Comentó Sealand preocupado.

"La cámara mostró como los participantes volvían a sus hogares para prepararse para la nominación.

—No puede ser, Corea está loco, lo hiciste muy bien Polonia—La belga le toco el hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Si, esto es realmente extraño. Te damos todo nuestro apoyo—Dijo Finlandia.

—Ahora el problema será a quien debemos nominar—La cara de seriedad de Dinamarca decía mucho de esa situación.

Por otra parte, el equipo Tierra iba celebrando su triunfo. Las fuertes exclamaciones de Prusia hicieron fruncir el entrecejo de Alemania. A veces su hermano era tan ruidoso.

La imagen ahora fue en un claro del bosque, un montón de antorchas iluminaban el lugar dando aire místico. Todos los participantes llegaron junto a sus equipos y se ordenaron en un semicírculo. Lituania los estaba esperando vestido impecablemente.

—Ahora damos comienzo al Consejo de Nominación—Toris carraspeo al ver que Polonia lo saludaba tontamente, eso le quitaba todo el aire solemne al momento—El equipo perdedor, es decir, el equipo fuego debe elegir uno de sus participantes para que se bata a duelo con el menos votado por el público. Ahora deben pasar uno a uno y exponer sus razones a quien elijan. Cara a cara—

Se hizo un acercamiento a los concursantes del equipo fuego.

—El primero en votar será Dinamarca—

El danés pasó al frente.

—Mi voto es para Grecia— Dijo el chico. El aludido paso adelante—Que decirte, lamento mucho que seamos los primeros en tener que nominar a un compañero. No sabía por quién votar, pero creo que eres el que menos aporta en las tareas domésticas.

—Gracias Dinamarca. El segundo en votar será Grecia—

—Mi voto es para Finlandia—Dijo el griego. Tino camino hasta adelante ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos—Al igual que Dinamarca, no sabía por quien votar. Lo siento.

—Gracias Grecia, es el turno de Suiza—

—Voto por Grecia—El suizo se rasco la cabeza con vergüenza—Tus habilidades administrativas no son las mejores, aunque se que esa no es una razón para votar por ti. No sabía por quien más.

—Puedes volver a tu puesto, Suiza. Ahora es el turno de Polonia—

Polonia, típico pindi, fue con su lunática sonrisa adelante.

—Mi voto es para Suiza. No sé si pueda soportar otro de tus entrenamientos. Tienes que relajarte—

—¡Es natural! Tenemos que entrenar para ganar—Se defendió el suizo.

—Gracias Polonia, Finlandia puedes pasar—Polonia volvió a saludar a Lituania, quien le hizo un gesto rápido para que lo dejara trabajar en paz.

—Mi voto es para Grecia—Dijo Finlandia con cara de culpa—Lo siento, no sé por quien más votar.

—Y por último, Bélgica—

—Mi voto se que no cambia nada, pero voto por Grecia. Al igual que los demás, es demasiado poco tiempo para saber a quien nominar—

—Gracias a todos. El recuento de votos queda así; Cuatro votos para Grecia, Uno para Finlandia y uno para Suiza. El nominado por el equipo de fuego es Grecia, pasa adelante por favor. El segundo nominado, quien es por el publico esta en este sobre certificado ante notario… y es…—

Todos se miraron con recelo"

—No pueden poner propagandas ahora, es inhumano— Se quejó Sealand ante la franja publicitaria. Wy y Seborga se habían quedado dormidos.

Cinco minutos más tarde siguió al aire el reality.

"—Es…—

La mirada de confusión de todos, excepto de Grecia que tenía cara de sueño, como siempre.

—China—

¿Pero cómo? China tenía más habitantes que todos los demás países… era imposible.

—Desde ya agradecemos sus votaciones. En dos días más, el duelo entre China y Grecia, que sin duda será emocionante, ahora le pido al equipo Tierra que me acompañe, vamos a elegir su premio por haber ganado la competencia de hoy—

Los del equipo Tierra acompañaron a Lituania a un lugar cercano. Allí había un gran kit de objetos de aseo (Cepillos de dientes, peines, enjuague bucal… etc) y una caja de herramientas de todo tipo, hasta tenía un taladro.

—Pónganse de acuerdo. Uno de estos objetos podrá ser suyo y ayudarlos con su sobrevivencia—

Tras una larga deliberación, Rusia, el jefe de competencias tomó la palabra.

—Elegimos la caja de herramientas—

—Bien, me parece una excelente elección—Dijo Toris mientras tiritaba al tener en frente a su ex-jefe. Le pasó la caja de herramientas a Rusia que tenía una sonrisa más que satisfecha—Pueden volver al refugio—

La imagen enfocó a Grecia en primer plano, le hablaba a la cámara.

—La nominación ha estado bien, siendo sincero lo esperaba, todo debe ser un plan de Turquía, lo sé—Dijo el griego con molestia a la cámara.

Ahora era China quien le hablaba a la cámara.

—No me esperaba que el público me nominara-aru. Trataré de dar lo mejor de mí. Ahora a enfrentar con tranquilidad y coraje la competencia-aru—

La imagen volvió a Lituania quien estaba en el escenario que antes utilizaron los concursantes.

—Así, termina otro capítulo de esta experiencia. Un Aries versus un Libra. Veremos que nos tienen que ofrecer estos signos opuestos en los hechos, ¿Cuál polaridad ganará? ¿La de la unificación o de la disgregación? Lo podrán conocer en el próximo episodio, no se lo pierdan, porque trae de todo, en especial romance que viene de lujo para estas fechas. No olviden votar al 1224 por su favorito—Toris sonrió tímidamente—Como Prusia a igualado los votos de Romano, los dejamos con su casting.

_La imagen enfoco a un chico alto, de cabellos albinos, iris extrañamente rojos y semblante alegre. Iba vestido de manera austera, pero no por eso falta de estilo._

—_Cuéntanos sobre tí— Dijo la voz de la entrevistadora, es decir, Hungría. Su voz sonaba cansada._

—_Me llamo Gilbert, soy en el papel alemán, pero en los hechos un orgulloso prusiano. El país más asombroso del mundo. Me gusta la música, tocar la guitarra eléctrica, admirarme, beber cerveza, cazar, molestar a…—_

—_Si si, listo, vámonos, hay que desmantelar el set—La chica bostezó._

—_Pero esperen todavía falta decir un montón de cosas de mi grandiosa persona— Uno de los tramoyistas sacó la tela blanca que estaba tras el lugar de la entrevista dejando ver una precaria estructura metálica—Pero Hungría ¿Qué estás…?—La cámara se apagó_

Recuerden que ustedes votan para salvar, no para eliminar por lo que el menos votado es el que se va nominado por el publico. No olviden seguir mandando sus SMS al 1224, desde ahora se contabilizaran de 0 para la nueva nominación. ¿Quién se irá eliminado? ¿Cuáles serán esas escenas románticas 1313?


	6. Capítulo 3 Primera Parte

12x2 24; Reality Show de las Naciones.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, nombres y fechas son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Resumen:** Las naciones descubrieron una solución a la contaminación, pero para implementarla necesitan dinero, mucho dinero. Por eso deciden complacer a las masas y hacer un reality show cuya temática son los signos zodiacales. Le dejaron la dirección a Hungría, interesante cuestión.

**Pareja:** Multipairing.

**Nota:** Disculpen la tardanza; problemas familiares :P ¡Gracias por los reviews! Romano parece ser el más amado por los siglos de los siglos… Acá empiezan los problemas amorosos, je jé, hay que darle un poco de drama al asunto.

**Capítulo 3; Parte Primera**

Esta vez, Sealand se rodeaba de más personas. Mónaco había aceptado su invitación. Wy y Seborga se habían repetido. ¿Grecia o China? Esa era la interrogante. El recuento del reality quedo hasta la escena de los nominados.

"—Buenas Tardes. Les traemos otro capítulo de este reality, hoy conoceremos al primer eliminado de esta experiencia extrema, gracias por sus votaciones al 1224, pronto a sus favoritos le daremos reconocimiento—Lituania le hablo a la cámara con su deliciosa sonrisa—Además podrán ver ciertas situaciones que nuestros participantes han vivido en el transcurso de estos días y como se han podido soportar en la convivencia—

La cámara hizo zoom en la casa de Aire. Yacían reunidos escuchando la charla motivacional de Alemania.

—Sé que fue mi error perder valiosos segundos por las estupideces de mi hermano, pero en la próxima competencia no podemos darnos el lujo de hacerlo ¿Entendido? Suecia, tienes que ser más despierto en tus movimientos. Islandia, tu, más arriesgado. China, debes ajustar tu fuerza, más porque te viene un duelo por delante. España, esta vez no competiste, pero tu retaguardia se ve demasiado pesada. Debemos prepararnos. Si no fuera porque América esta fuera de forma nos gana el equipo Agua por lejos y quedamos últimos. Desde mañana entrenamiento doble, mañana y mediatarde ¿Vieron la caja de herramientas que ganó el equipo de tierra? Esa caja era de nosotros, y ahora, no tenemos nada por culpa de nuestra falta de disciplina—

Las caras de desgano no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Y yo Alemania-san? —Preguntó el japonés al no ser aludido en lo que debían mejorar.

—Hasta ahora eres nuestra mejor carta, con los entrenamientos normales está bien—

—Eso quiere decir que lo de mi retaguardia—España señaló su trasero, su gran y pomposo trasero—¿Debo hacerlo como entrenamiento extra?—

—Si, una rutina extra de natación y sentadillas estaría muy bien—Alemania se rascó la barbilla pensativo, analizando la retaguardia que le mostraba su compañero de equipo.

—Nooo. Esto será un suplicio—Susurró el español previendo lo que le esperaba.

En la casa de agua, Austria y Turquía regañaban a Alfred.

—Tres horas de ejercicio diarias—Dijo Turquía.

—Y una dieta balanceada. Romano, para ti también—Agregó Austria mirando de pies a cabeza al norteamericano y luego al italiano. América sonreía a pesar de las críticas.

—No se preocupen, estaré en forma rápido, salvaré a todos la próxima vez—Dijo Alfred mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas haciéndose de superhéroe.

—¿Quée? No. Yo estoy en forma, maldición—Romano no estaba de acuerdo con la apreciación de su ex jefe.

—Y mucho ejercicio, no tienen masa muscular casi. En eso lo acompaña su hermano—Turquía miro a Feliciano y Romano—Austria, lamento decirte que tú también lo necesitas. Yo me encargo de entrenarlos todos los días.

—Y ¿Por qué mejor todos nos sometemos a una deliciosa dieta francesa? Estaremos en forma casi de inmediato—Francia agrego con lo que se diría, era una sonrisa inteligente. La censura de sus compañeros casi fue instantánea. Conociendo a Francia bien sabían que implicaba una dieta "francesa".

Los de Tierra después de celebrar, y de que Belarus cobrara su felicitación insistentemente a su hermano, durmieron. Los de fuego después de varios lamentos y de frustración contra producción, cayeron también en los brazos de Morfeo.

En la mañana ante la mirada interrogante de todos los que llegaban a desayunar, Toris los esperaba con noticias en el comedor. Una vez que llegaron todos, los hizo sentarse para dar un par de anuncios.

—Buenos días, considerando que en estos días es San Valentín, además del cumpleaños de dos de ustedes, es decir, Japón y España, esta noche habrá una fiesta de disfraces, nosotros se los facilitaremos y será a la orilla del lago. Es una recompensa para todos por hacerlo tan bien en la competencia. Conjuntamente traje algunos alimentos como harina, arroz, pasta, sal y aceite. Las "Mamás" me deben ofrecer algo que hará su equipo a mí y a Hungría a cambió de una cantidad de los productos mencionados. Esperaré a las mamás en el claro de ceremonia de ayer después de su desayuno. También el equipo de Fuego no se debe olvidar de hacer el aseo, eso es todo, Gracias y buen provecho—Toris salió del comedor.

Minutos más tarde, todos debatían como tema de sobremesa que les darían a Lituania y Hungría como pago por los alimentos.

—Un toppless por una semana en los entrenamientos—Propuso España a China.

—¿Estás seguro que eso nos ayudaría-aru?—

—Es Hungría-san de la que estamos hablando—Respondió Japón pensativo, estando de acuerdo con España.

—Francia, no se te ocurra ofrecer nada pervertido ¿Entendiste?—Le advirtió Austria. El equipo agua temía que lo que ofrecería Francia sería algo que los desprestigiaría a todos.

—No te preocupes, ya sé lo que le voy a ofrecer a los jueces—Una sonrisa nada inocente cubrió los labios del galo llenando de incertidumbre a sus compañeros de equipo.

—¿Cazar un par de animales? No creo que a eso se refiera con algo que quisiera como cambio—Inglaterra reprochó la idea de Prusia. La imaginación no era un fuerte del equipo tierra.

En el equipo fuego todos le daban ideas a Finlandia.

—Como estamos en televisión podríamos hacer una especie de video musical—Dijo Bélgica.

— ¿Y si mejor no hacemos un desfile de modas? —Propuso Polonia.

— ¿Y una obra de teatro? —Propuso Grecia.

Finlandia no sabía que opción elegir. Horas más tarde, las cuatro mamás llegaron al claro al encuentro con Lituania y Hungría.

—Concursantes ¿Ya han decidido que nos darán a cambio por un kilo de cada cosa? —Hungría les hablo a los cuatro que tenía en frente. Finlandia, Prusia, China y Francia—El primero en ofrecernos algo será la Mamá del equipo fuego—

Finlandia dio un paso adelante y se aclaró la garganta.

—Como equipo de Fuego ofrecemos fabricar un escenario afuera del domo, llamar a hacer concursos y espectáculos con los otros integrantes—Dijo Finlandia.

—¿Cuántos días se demorarían en construir ese escenario? —Interrogo Lituania.

—Seis días—

—¿Qué te parece, Hungría? —Preguntó Toris a Elizabetha.

—Sí, lo aceptamos. Atención todos, los que den la propuesta más interesante ganaran un kilo más del alimento que elijan. Tomen atención a esto, si no lo cumplen con lo que prometieron no les dejaremos ofrecernos nada la próxima vez que traigamos alimentos—

—Entiendo—

—Ahora el Equipo de Tierra nos dará su oferta—

Prusia pasó al frente.

—Nosotros ofrecemos hacer un comedor al aire libre—

—Que aburrida propuesta—Hungría desafió. Toris le hizo a la húngara una señal para hablarle a la oreja.

—Pero a mi compañero le parece una buena decisión, eso sí, tienen que hacer también unas sombrillas caribeñas—

—Hecho—

—Turno del equipo de Aire—

China paso adelante con un ligero sonrojo.

—Nosotros ofrecemos como equipo hacer topless en los entrenamientos dobles de Alemania—

Los dos jueces se miraron con conformidad.

—Esta bien, nos parece un precio justo—

—Y por último, el turno del equipo de Agua—

—Nosotros ofrecemos…—"

Los comerciales amenazaron con la vida de la televisión de Sealand. Seborga lo sujeto sus brazos. Los presentes comenzaron a devorar los aperitivos que estaban sobre la mesita de café.

—Seguramente Francis dará la mejor propuesta—Dijo Mónaco a los demás.

—No creo, aunque si será connotada. Espero que a los jueces les guste, Lovino y Feliciano colapsarán antes de tiempo si no tienen sus dosis de pasta diarias—Seborga le contestó a la chica.

—Shh, que el reality ya vuelve—Sealand los calló al ver que el reality volvía al aire.

"—Nosotros ofrecemos una cita ultra-romantica de todos nuestros participantes con miembros de otros equipos para San Valentín— Francia finalizo con una pequeña reverencia.

—¿Y quien elegirá a las parejas? —

—Lo mejor de todo, es que ustedes son los que decidirán—

Hungría vio a Francia con interés. Lituania temía que eso no acabara bien.

—Bien, ha sido la propuesta que más me ha gustado— Dijo Hungría mientras escribía en un papelito con una sonrisa—Gracias a todos, Lituania les entregará sus alimentos—

Los presentes hicieron una cola y les entregaron los alimentos prometidos en bolsas de papel. Francia eligió un kilo más de pasta, pensando en sus compañeros italianos.

Al llegar al comedor todos los miembros de los grupos se acercaron a sus mamás.

—¿Entonces? —Pregunto Dinamarca a Finlandia.

—Les pareció bien la propuesta, tenemos seis días para construir el escenario—

—¡Noruega! —Dijo Dinamarca acercándose a su "amigo" y abrazándolo—¡Préstame un par de herramientas! ¡Vamos!—

Noruega le miró con cara de enfado.

—Francia, no me digas que le ofreciste que compartiríamos casa con otro equipo…—

—No, mon cheri—Le dijo Francia a América—Le ofrecí una cita super-romantica entre cada uno de los miembros de nuestro equipo con otro que elegiría producción ¿No te parece una excelente idea? Incluso gané un kilo más de pasta—

—¿Trajiste más pasta? ¡Eres genial!—Feliciano lo miró con ojos soñadores. Francia lo abrazo amorosamente.

—¿Nos ofreciste en el trato?—Austria y Turquía daban miedo en esos momentos, aunque tenían sus manos desnudas. Francis se escudó en Feliciano.

—¿Aceptó? —Le preguntó Rusia a Prusia.

—Si, pero pidieron a nuestra grandiosa propuesta que sumáramos sombrillas en el patio—

—¿En serio?—Noruega pensaba que iban a rechazar una propuesta tan básica—

—Aceptaron nuestra propuesta—Dijo China a su equipo—Espero que el clima nos siga acompañando—Todos parecieron conformes.

El almuerzo fue más entusiasta que otras veces, había comida sabrosa que cocinar y no pasarían hambre. En la tarde, después de la comida de las ocho de la tarde llegó Corea entre abucheos del equipo fuego y les entregó a cada uno de los grupos un paquete con los disfraces para la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en la noche.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, los primeros en salir fueron los del equipo de agua.

Todos llevaban mascaras de colores diferentes y plumas, y que si no los conocieras se te haría muy difícil distinguirlos. Como vestuario llevaban el último grito de moda francés del siglo XVII.

Se encontraron con la misma escena afuera. El equipo de tierra, que llevaba máscaras pero llevaban moda Inglesa del mismo siglo. Los del equipo de aire llevaban yukatas y máscaras también, y por último el equipo de Fuego llevaba trajes de caballeros medievales y máscaras.

Entre comentarios por los disfraces llegaron a la orilla del lago. Lituania les esperaba con un sobre. Había mesas con champagne, vinos y licores frutales. También sobre las mesas había bandejas con frutas conocidas y otras exóticas.

—En este sobre traigo las parejas que la producción ha elegido para que en esta ocasión tengan la cita super-romantica que nos ofreció el equipo agua, los elegimos según una encuesta hecha hace unas horas en Twitter. Den un paso al frente cuando los nombre—

—Francia e Inglaterra— Los aludidos caminaron hacia adelante y ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos los presentes, una esposa fue colocada en sus muñecas por una chica muy guapa, iba con ropas típicas mexicanas.

—Turquía y Japón—Pasaron adelante ante la mirada atónita de Grecia. Todo era un plan de ese estúpido.

—Austria y Suiza—Suiza enrojeció al ser colocado junto con Roderich. Hungría en esos momentos se arrepintió de no entrar al reality y solo dirigirlo.

—América y Rusia—La chica mexicana tuvo varios escalofríos al hacer eso, una porque Alfred la saludaba como idiota y Rusia no parecía muy feliz con la idea de estar toda una noche esposado con América.

—Romano y España— Romano quiso escapar pero la mano de México lo detuvo y sonrojado camino hasta España y fueron esposados.

—Italia y Alemania—Feliciano estaba muy feliz, Alemania en cambio con un ligero sonrojo pensaba que todo ello era una estupidez. Todo sea por los diez años con voto preferencial en la asamblea general de la NU.

—Así se quedarán hasta las 00:00 del día de hoy si hay un beso, si no, hasta la mañana. Después serán liberados. La producción dispuso unas mantas a orillas del lago donde podrán compartir una cita romántica, también hay velas y más botellas de champagne—

Una reconocida melodía comenzó a llenar el ambiente. Las naciones se reunieron en pequeños grupos y comenzaron a hablar. Los típicos grupos por zona geográfica.

—¡Hay vino!—Francia abrazo una botella.

Inglaterra a su lado trataba de con una ramita abrir la cerradura de las esposas sin mucho éxito, de hecho su cara muto a desesperación cuando la ramita se quebró dificultando seguir con su escapatoria.

Rusia y América se acercaban a la manta a la orilla del lago que tenía una leyenda con sus nombres.

—¡México ha crecido mucho!—Alfred murmuró un tanto sonrojado. Rusia conservaba su sonrisa mientras con dificultad trataba de sentarse, América cayó a su lado por un movimiento brusco del ruso y lo miró con cara de malas pulgas.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Lo increpó.

—Te estabas tardando mucho—Seguía con esa sonrisa media chiflada—Además, así no te podía besar.

La cara de América adquirió el color del papel.

Cercano a ellos, Inglaterra y Francia peleaban con la mano que tenían desocupada. Francia quería besar a Inglaterra y éste, no quería por nada del mundo volver a ser besado por ese bastardo pervertido. Más allá, la cámara enfocó a Turquía con Japón. El turco trataba de acercarse más al japonés, pero este argüía a que si pasaba algo, debía hacerse responsable. Mientras que España aprovechaba de tomar champagne y mirar el horizonte, como la luna se reflejaba en el lago, Lovino estaba a su lado esperando que el ibérico reaccionara, pero no lo hizo hasta que media hora más tarde la belga se les acercó a conversar. Y por último Feliciano le hablaba de todo lo que había vivido en esos últimos días a un aburrido Alemania, que igual escuchaba a su vecino.

Se mostraron más imágenes de Prusia celebrando, Suecia y Finlandia en una discusión al parecer matrimonial, Grecia espiando a las parejas, Emma yendo a molestar a Romano y Antonio, Ucrania y Belarus mirando que hacía su hermano y Dinamarca llevándose en brazos a Islandia que había caído en las manos de Morfeo cerca de medianoche.

Las imágenes del amanecer llenaron la pantalla. El lugar sorprendía por la multiplicidad de especies que contenía su ecosistema.

Lituania caminaba por la orilla del lago junto con Polonia, que se le había adherido como goma de mascar desde que lo vio llegar temprano en la mañana con las llaves de las esposas ya que ninguna de las parejas se había dado un beso. Divisó a Francia durmiendo y a Inglaterra con unas grandes ojeras viendo el amanecer.

—¿Ya es tiempo? Apresúrate, antes que despierte—Dijo susurrando el inglés a Lituania. Este le obedeció y liberó a Arthur que se fue lo más rápido de allí. Una noche con la perseverancia francesa para dar un beso había sido más de lo que podía soportar.

Luego se acercó a la pareja de Rusia con América. Rusia solo por molestar, mantenía abrazado al norteamericano que se había intentado zafar del agarre toda la noche. Lituania temblando como un flan por la mirada penetrante violeta de Rusia se dispuso a quitarles las esposas. Antes de que se separaran, Iván le robó un beso a Alfred que le dio un manotazo para que lo soltara. Lituania se alejó de ahí caminando rápidamente, no fuera a ser que le diera la locura (o más, porque el ruso tenía ya un desorden psíquico seguro) y les intentara hacer algo a ellos (porque tenía que velar por sí mismo y por Polonia, que al parecer había pensado lo mismo que Lituania y caminaba rápido hasta donde estaba Lovino y Antonio).

—Se demoraron, maldición—Reclamó el italiano. España dormía plácidamente a su lado. Lituania tratando de recomponerse de la imagen anterior, le sonrió y abrió la cerradura. Caminó un poco más y se encontró con que Turquía miraba como Japón dormía. No conocía esa faceta del turco comerciante y guerrero. Sin el menor comentario les sacó las esposas.

Austria y Suiza dormían así que con cuidado retiró las esposas, y por último, se enterneció con el abrazo que le daba Italia a Alemania. También los soltó.

Se mostró el desayuno. Belarús miraba con odio a América, quien tenía una nueva cara de trauma. Inglaterra dormía sobre su plato, el equipo fuego se había confabulado para molestar toda esa mañana a Suiza y en la parte del equipo aire Japón era interrogado.

Después de almuerzo y de los entrenamientos de cada equipo, se vio al equipo fuego armando el escenario. Nadie sabe cómo Dinamarca se consiguió algunas herramientas del equipo tierra. Los del equipo tierra también trabajaban a pleno sol haciendo el comedor exterior y las sombrillas. La imagen enfoco un largo rato los torsos desnudos del equipo aire, en especial el de Alemania, que realmente tenía un cuerpo envidiable. El equipo agua en cambio se relajaba en la sombra de los árboles, hasta que Turquía quien tomo una siesta despertó y comenzó a entrenarlos.

La comida de mediatarde y la cena también fueron entre mucho trabajo. Al llegar la noche, los grupos tuvieron tiempo para hablar a solas de lo que se les avecinaba. En la casa de aire le daban ánimos a China, trazando la estrategia maestra. Los del equipo tierra no les habían querido dar ninguna ayuda acerca de lo que se trataba la prueba aun así intuían algo por los datos que les había dado Lituania, que debía ser de equilibrio y rapidez. En el equipo fuego, en cambio, apoyaba a Grecia dejándolo dormir, cuanto le gustaba hacerlo a ese hombre, no obstante hablaban de otro tema de conventilleo.

—Finlandia, no puedes seguir así ¿Qué paso? ¿Te peleaste con Suecia? —Dinamarca interrogó a su vecino que estaba cabizbajo desde la fiesta de la noche pasada.

—No es nada, solo un comentario desafortunado que me llegó en la tarde. Algo sobre Suecia, es verdad—

—Animo, Finlandia, sea lo que sea estamos contigo—Bélgica abrazo maternalmente a su compañero de equipo.

—Si quieres le mando una carta cadena—Dijo el Polaco quien lanzaba dardos a un blanco. Esa era la actividad extra que la producción les había dado y era su turno. Suiza estaba contando las túnicas y las sandalias, llegó hasta el fondo del cajón y encontró papel y lápiz. Le venía estupendo para planificar las estrategias y la asignación de deberes.

Los del equipo tierra como siempre jugaban a los naipes. Esta vez, Ucrania ganaba.

Y el equipo agua planificaba lo que comería al día siguiente. Trataban de hacerle entender a Feliciano (a quien le tocaba cocinar) que no era sano comer cuatro veces pasta al día, menos aun cuando tenía el apoyo de su hermano.

La mañana llegó y con ello, la imagen mostró fiel, la incertidumbre al ser el día de la eliminación. América comenzó a sufrir las primeras consecuencias de haber tenido una cita romántica con el hermano y amor exclusivo de Belarus, quien le hizo varias zancadillas y le lazó varias piedras (accidentalmente), en eso Ucrania se estaba compadeciendo de América, porque además, como andaba distraído era víctima de constantes acosos por parte de Francia. La cámara alcanzo a captar las miradas furtivas que dio Suiza a Austria, al parecer el eterno neutral estaba inclinándose hacia un lado.

De un momento a otro se enfocó el lugar del duelo. Australia estaba en medio de un claro donde la prueba había sido echa a base de troncos. Los concursantes llegaron con los uniformes de competencia, Grecia y China se pusieron uno a cada lado del conductor, los otros en unas gradas. El naranja contra el gris.

—Bienvenidos al primer duelo de eliminación... —"

La crueldad de los comerciales en los momentos en que el asunto se pone interesante.

—La prueba parece ser de equilibrio—Comentó Wy.

—Entonces Grecia esta frito—Dijo Sealand compadeciéndose un poco del griego, el chino parecía bastante ágil y equilibrado.

—Pero también se veía una cuerda y un balde enorme, me pregunto si eso lo deberán llevar a cuestas, parece muy pesado para China—Mónaco contraargumento.

—Lo cierto es que va a estar muy peleado—Seborga comió otro trozo de pizza. Se moría de ansiedad por saber cual de los dos participantes se iría. Ni se quiso preguntar como estaría el día que uno de sus vecinos estuviera en duelo.

_Sigan enviando sus mensajes al 1224, su voto puede salvar a su favorito._


	7. Capítulo 3 Segunda Parte

12x2 24; Reality Show de las Naciones.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, nombres y fechas son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Resumen:** Las naciones descubrieron una solución a la contaminación, pero para implementarla necesitan dinero, mucho dinero. Por eso deciden complacer a las masas y hacer un reality show cuya temática son los signos zodiacales. Le dejaron la dirección a Hungría, interesante cuestión.

**Pareja:** Multipairing.

**Nota:** Uy! Por el resultado, espero que no me manden troyanos. :P

**Capítulo 3; Parte Segunda**

Sealand hizo callar el debate cuando apareció nuevamente Australia en la pantalla. Los otros prestaron atención al programa.

—"Bienvenidos al duelo de eliminación—Australia dijo enérgicamente—Por un lado, Heracles Karpusi, griego, del signo de Aries del elemento fuego y por el otro Wang Yao, chino, del signo de Libra del elemento Aire, ambos cardinales y en oposición, uno del inicio de la primavera y el otro del otoño—

Los dos aludidos dieron un breve asentimiento al ser nombrados. Los del equipo fuego habían hecho unas pequeñas pancartas con los papeles que habían encontrado y que le habían quitado a Suiza con ánimos para Grecia, por su parte España coreaba canciones de apoyo para China, los otros le seguían reacios los canticos.

—La prueba consiste en pasar por esos troncos que están a dos metros de altura cargando un palo que lleva dos baldes de cinco litros en cada esquina, así como una balanza. Deben atravesarlos y vaciar el contenido de los baldes en aquel mega bidón que tiene capacidad de cien litros y que tiene marcador, así que si se les cae agua, o lo llenan con menos contenido deben volver a buscar más, aquel contenido lo deben llevar desde ese lado de la pista—Señalo donde estaba el bidón—Hasta este otro—Unos ciento cincuenta metros más o menos—Una vez ahí deben llenar esas botellas de litro de vidrio. El primero que termine y corra hasta asir la bandera de las naciones unidas que está en medio del campo de duelo, será el ganador. El otro, será el eliminado. ¿Han entendido? —

—Muy claro-aru—Se adelantó China.

—Entendido—Dijo Grecia.

—En posiciones—China y Grecia fueron a donde comenzaba la prueba—listos—La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente—¡Ya!—

Tanto China como Grecia no perdieron el tiempo y tomaron los dos de los muchos baldes que estaban llenos dispuestos para ser colocados a cada lado de la vara de madera. Fue evidente desde la primera carrera entre ellos en los troncos que esa parte de la prueba era dominio del asiático. Iban en veinticinco litros cuando Wang Yao ya le había sacado una vuelta de ventaja a Heracles. No obstante ello, y de las dos vueltas de ventaja al terminar esa parte de la prueba, Heracles se recupero al llevar amarrados por la cuerda a su estómago los cien litros de agua y empezar a llenar las botellas. Llevaba cuatro llenas cuando Yao lo alcanzo, el griego pudo conservar la ventaja hasta la botella numero cincuenta y seis, fue en esa la que el chino lo supero pues años llenando frascos de salsa de soya le habían dado técnica, en la botella numero noventa las cosas se pusieron peleadas, Grecia como nunca apuró el paso poniendo en un grave aprieto al chino, en la noventa y nueve los gritos por parte de los compañeros eran increíblemente fuertes, incluso a algunos les salieron sin querer (claro) unos cuantos garabatos para hacer reaccionar a sus compañeros de equipo respectivo. Como la botella número cien era netamente precisión, ya que debían elevar el bidón enorme y apuntarle a la boca de la botella, no fue sorpresa que Wang Yao, terminara primero y corriera como un desesperado hasta tomar la bandera de las naciones unidas que señalaba su triunfo. Heracles tenía el bidón en la mano, cuando se dio cuenta de su derrota.

—El ganador es Wang Yao o China—Dijo Australia acercándose al nombrado y elevando una de sus manos en señal de triunfo— démosle un fuerte aplauso por su esfuerzo—

Se escuchó un fuerte aplauso por parte de los otros concursantes. Grecia también aplaudió y camino hasta donde estaba el chino dándole la mano como forma de felicitación.

—También les pido un aplauso para Grecia, primer eliminado de este reality—Se escuchó un fuerte aplauso—agradecemos su compromiso con la causa ambiental por inscribirse en esta experiencia para reunir fondos para el mega-proyecto de los conversores de CO2. Ahora, Grecia ¿Algunas palabras para tus compañeros?—

Grecia se aclaró la garganta.

—Agradezco la acogida de todos, excepto de Turquía—Lo miró desafiante, el aludido se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa irónica desde su puesto—Lo pasé muy bien y espero que gane un integrante el equipo fuego, todos son muy buenos competidores y personas. Gracias—

Otro aplauso de sus compañeros y Australia se lo llevó con la producción, los otros abandonaron lentamente el lugar, entre gritos del equipo aire alentando a Mamá quien había ganado el primer duelo.

La imagen mostró a China en primer plano.

—Estuvo bastante pareja la competencia -aru—El chino sonreía—Ahora a seguir entrenando y dando lo mejor, hay muy buenos contrincantes y como fui nominado por el público, puedo serlo nuevamente. No bajaré la guardia -aru—

La imagen cambió a Grecia, quien estaba ahora, en compañía de sus gatos y con una modesta sonrisa.

—Agradezco la oportunidad de participar en este reality, y espero que se reúna la suma que se necesita—El chico hablaba suave y despacio, como si en cualquier momento se fuese a dormir, era sedante—desde fuera alentaré a mis favoritos—"

Propagandas varias y Sealand se imaginaba el momento en que eliminaran a Inglaterra. Todo su esfuerzo cibernético en ese momento, valdría la pena. Mientras tanto, los otros comentaban lo que les había parecido el duelo de eliminación.

—Por un momento creí que ganaría Grecia—Comentó Seborga aun con los pelos de punta por lo que había visto.

—Y yo creí que eliminarían a China, o harían la prueba en desmedro de éste, como fue nominado por el público—Le dijo Mónaco, quien se alejaba en el sofá de los acercamientos de Seborga.

Wy se sentó entre ellos, ya que así tenía mejor vista, Seborga no se quejó ante el cambio, le encantaba la compañía femenina, no obstante Wy aún era muy pequeña.

—De seguro ahora Lituania dará algún anuncio importante—Wy les informó al ver en la tv que todos se reunían en el comedor del encierro frente a Lituania. Volvieron a prestar atención a la pantalla.

"—Los llamé porque tengo noticias que darles—Lituania se aclaró la garganta y abrió la jaula que tenía al lado de él—Por las continuas peticiones de Grecia, lamentablemente se fue, pero les dejo a la mascota del refugio, ustedes lo pueden nombrar y deben alimentar y cuidar—Se mostró como de la jaula salía neko-Grecia—Es un regalo de Grecia para los compañeros de encierro y dijo que era un regalo en especial para su amigo Japón. Así que Japón ¿te harás cargo en mayor medida de la mascota? —Preguntó Lituania.

—Si—Respondió al japonés tomando entre sus manos al gatito, que debía tener cuatro meses y parecía contar con una personalidad similar a quien lo había dejado.

—Como segundo punto relevante, mañana se cumple la semana de que empezó esta experiencia por lo que recibirán sus cubiertos y además, un utensilio de cocina que elegirán las mamás, y por último, en dos días más iremos de excursión a la montaña que ven ahí—Señalo la gran montaña, la más alta que rodeaba aquel valle—aprovechando dos eventos, uno es la lluvia de meteoritos que podrán ser apreciados esa noche y otra, allí se les dará un reconocimiento en especial a aquellos que han sido más votados—

—¿Un reconocimiento como qué?—Preguntó Prusia, por supuesto, su asombrosa persona debía estar en ese selecto grupo.

—Es una sorpresa, pero les adelanto, que serán la envidia de aquellos que no tengan el reconocimiento, ahora me despido, no sin antes advertirles que para subir la montaña deben ingeniárselas para tener elementos para acampar, las noches cerca de la cima son muy heladas—Lituania con una breve reverencia se fue de allí dejándolos con la incertidumbre de lo que vendría.

Esa comida fue en celebración de China. Los otros se unieron al banquete que preparó Japón con unos cuantos ingredientes y arroz blanco, Italia le ayudo a preparar comida para todos.

Se mostró que a media tarde ocurría una escena extraña, bajo las sombrillas recién terminadas en el patio por el equipo de tierra, España y Bélgica parecían tener una conversación profunda.

—¿No me digas que te estas arrepintiendo? —Dijo Emma con una mano en la espalda de su amigo de antaño. Ambos estaban en el césped con tréboles que cubría el patio.

—No lo sé. Antes parecía una buena idea, pero parece reacio. Quizás me adelante en juicio, ya sabes, me ha rechazado una vez—La sonrisa que siempre acompañaba los labios del español pareció vacilar a ratos.

—¡Vamos Jefe España! ¿Cómo estás pensando en esas cosas? Debe ser estar encerrado, sabes que solo se necesita de tiempo—Bélgica trató de animar a España.

—¿No crees que ha sido suficiente?—España se acostó completamente en el césped muy cerca de Emma ante la curiosa mirada de Lovino desde la ventana de la casa de agua, que al no saber de qué estaban hablando se creaban miles de conjeturas en su cabeza de mafioso. Tras él apareció Turquía.

—¿Estas celoso?—

Romano se crispo ante la pregunta en su oído. Miró hacia atrás dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas verdades a quien le decía ese comentario, palideció al ver que estaba a solas con Turquía, desde niño le tenía terror a ese sujeto, le quiso gritar por ayuda a España, pero algo en si lo detuvo.

Por su parte en la casa del equipo tierra, Ucrania reprendía a su hermana.

—Debes dejar tranquilo a América, sabes que él no pidió tener una cita con nuestro hermano—

—¿Pero escuchaste lo que dijo Polonia? Se besaron. Seguramente ese bastardo le robo el beso a mi hermano. Eso necesita ser pagado con sangre—

—Eso da miedo ¿podrías dejar de amenazar la integridad de los participantes? así te van a eliminar hermanita—Contestó Ucrania.

Inglaterra escuchaba la conversación de las hermanas desde la mesa, donde jugaba una partida de cartas con Prusia. Este último le estaba ganando.

América entro entusiasta por la puerta de la casa del equipo tierra y agarró a Inglaterra del brazo. Al parecer estaba repuesto del bulling de los eslavos.

—¡Tienes que ver esto! —Le dijo a Inglaterra con su habitual tono chillón—

—¿No ves que estoy a mitad de un importante juego?— No era tan importante pero se habían hecho unas cuantas apuestas por lo que era importante terminarlo.

—Lo puedes terminar después ¿Verdad Prusia? —Prusia afirmo con la cabeza, estaba interesado por saber qué es lo que le había llamado de tal manera la atención al estadounidense—¡Vamos! —

Al final el americano termino ganando y llevándose a Inglaterra de allí, y este se marchó con su cara tsundere. Los otros presentes los siguieron, no había nada más interesante que hacer.

Afuera se mostró como los del equipo fuego, exceptuando Bélgica ingresaban a los baños para limpiarlos. La belga había hecho el aseo de la habitación que compartían ese día por eso se había zafado de la obligación de limpiar. Por supuesto los cuatro no iban con la cara más alegre que pudiesen mostrar, más porque habían perdido a un integrante, quedando en desventaja.

Noruega estaba dentro del baño y se le escapo una risita al ver que Dinamarca empezaba a limpiar los azulejos del piso.

Islandia y Suiza acompañaban a Noruega, estaban dentro del agua. Finlandia frunció el ceño al ver a su vecino, pero no salió ninguna palabra de sus labios, sabía que al final no había nada de que preocuparse, era solo el pequeño Islandia ¿Verdad? Debía soportar toda la habladuría de ese lugar, ya que era de esperarse que en un espacio pequeño un montón de gente inventara historias o viese cosas que no eran lo que parecían.

Alemania en ese momento ingresaba también al baño, recién había terminado su entrenamiento extra especial, Italia lo seguía con una sonrisa comentándole que América había encontrado algo cerca de allí.

—¡Mira Inglaterra! Son restos de una avioneta que cayó al parecer hace varios años—Tenía estrellas en los ojos al ver su descubrimiento. Estaba cerca del refugio, pero había que esquivar varios peligros para llegar hasta ella—¡Veamos que hay dentro!—

El inglés intuyó porqué lo llevó a verla, seguramente el americano temía por si aparecía un fantasma. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. No había cambiado desde que había sido solo un crío.

Belarús que iba tras ellos decidió que esa información debía compartirla lo antes posible con su hermano pues parecía ser útil, quizás así estaría más cerca de la confianza de él y que aceptara su propuesta de matrimonio. Prusia, que los había seguido, se unió al estadounidense y al inglés en la expedición.

Francia y Austria caminaban hasta la sombrilla donde descansaba España y Bélgica, los dos tomaban una siesta. Francia al ver que España dormitaba se acomodó al lado de él ante la reprobatoria mirada de Austria quien solo se sentó cerca para aprovechar la sombra, así estuvieron un buen rato. Pronto Prusia se les unió, venía desde el bosque con su típica sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Austria preguntó con cara de malas pulgas al prusiano, quien eliminó el aura de paz que se respiraba en el ambiente.

—Nada que tenga que ver contigo. ¡Francia! ¿Sabes lo que encontró América?—Pregunto emocionado.

—Algo balbuceo antes de ir a buscar a Inglaterra, pero no le entendí—Respondió Francia, jugueteando con el cabello de España que aún dormía.

—Una avioneta que cayó cerca de aquí hace años, está bastante interesante. Pero me aburrí allá adentro, América no paraba de hablar, hasta que llego Rusia quien tenso el ambiente— Dijo Prusia.

—Vaya, creo que iré a echar un vistazo en la noche ¿Vienes conmigo? —Le preguntó Francia.

—Claro, ¡Llevemos a España también!—Como respuesta a la propuesta de Prusia, Francia le cerró un ojo.

Austria negó con la cabeza.

Se mostró el atardecer en el lugar y como todos salían del comedor luego de comer. El gatito seguía a Japón y China seguía al gatito, le encantaban las cosas tiernas.

Todos los grupos se iban a sus respectivas casas, el día había sido de estrés emocional. La cámara nocturna hizo su aparición.

En la casa de fuego uno de los chocolates que había elegido Finlandia era abierto. Todos comían un pedacito, la más feliz era Bélgica. Suiza también, pero no lo demostraba, se fue a dormir rápidamente. Ese día Bélgica, Dinamarca, Polonia y Finlandia se quedaron jugando lanzar los dardos hasta tarde. El danés fue el ganador que pidió de premio un beso en la mejilla de Bélgica. Se fueron a dormir entre risas.

Los del equipo Tierra contaban ciertas cosas que Rusia había traído desde la avioneta, entre ellas destacaba una linterna. Inglaterra cada vez odiaba más estar en el mismo equipo de Rusia, el tipo era aterrador. Después de terminar el juego entre Prusia e Inglaterra en que el albino fue el ganador, se fueron a dormir. Prusia se hizo como el que estaba durmiendo hasta escucho el silbido de Francia afuera.

La casa del equipo de aire estaba animada, a pesar de los continuos reproches de Alemania, todos celebraban las gracias del gatito que había decidido irse con ellos, estuvieron largo rato debatiendo el nombre que le darían al nuevo miembro, sin llegar a una decisión. Al final China termino durmiendo con él, abrazándolo y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lo mismo que en la casa de tierra, España esperó la señal del francés para salir de la casa.

Y por último, en la casa de agua, las discusiones diarias se extendieron hasta cerca de las doce de la noche. Esta vez Romano parecía bastante reacio a participar, al parecer algo lo había traumado aquella tarde, Feliciano ajeno a todo ello, dormía plácidamente. Francia se quedó mirando por la ventana hasta que pareció buena hora para ir a buscar a sus amigos.

Una vez los tres reunidos, iban a caminar rumbo al lugar donde yacía la avioneta, pero los desvió se su objetivo algo inaudito.

Se encontraron con un grupo de alrededor quince personas vestidas de completo negro con antorchas en las manos, como en la inquisición. El grito de niña de Francia despertó a casi todas las naciones que dormían cerca de las dos de la madrugada.

Lituania apareció en la pantalla.

—¿Quiénes serán los que llegan al refugio? Al parecer se vienen escenas violentas. Con esto termina otro capítulo de esta experiencia que contó con la eliminación de Grecia y con la incorporación de la mascota, la avioneta misteriosa y las personas que llegan a diluir la tranquilidad de los participantes, agradecemos su alta preferencia y sigan apoyando a sus favoritos con su voto enviando un SMS con el nombre de quien apoyan al 1224. Ahora por las altas votaciones de Japón, los dejamos con su casting. Hasta el próximo capítulo—

—_Comienza con tus datos—Se escuchó la voz de Hungría. _

—_Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Kiku Honda, soy japonés, estoy tratando de involucrarme más con el mundo. Me gusta cocinar, arreglar jardines, la música…—El joven que aparecía en pantalla llevaba traje, su cabello era negro azabache, sus ojos eran oscuros, tenía semblante serio y se expresaba de manera tímida._

—_¿Qué te llamó la atención para ingresar a este reality? —_

—_Todos estaban de acuerdo en hacerlo, así que me pareció una buena idea—_

—_Especialmente por la opinión de América ¿No? —_

—_¿Pero que dice Hungría-san? No le seguiré prestando esas novelas gráficas…—_

—_¡Borra lo último!—Ordenó Hungría al camarógrafo, por si acaso si Austria veía alguna vez ese archivo."_

Un silencio invadió la sala de la casa de Sealand unos momentos.

—¿Alguien tiene el teléfono de Hungría? Es que no puede dejarlo así—Reclamó Seborga, que cayó enviciado al igual que Sealand. Las chicas que lo acompañaban negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Irán a quemar sus casas? —Pregunto Wy preocupada.

¿_**Quién sabe? Todo en el próximo episodio. Sigan apoyando a sus favoritos enviando mensajes al 1224.**_


	8. Capítulo 4 Primera Parte

12x2 24; Reality Show de las Naciones.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, nombres y fechas son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Resumen:** Las naciones descubrieron una solución a la contaminación, pero para implementarla necesitan dinero, mucho dinero. Por eso deciden complacer a las masas y hacer un reality show cuya temática son los signos zodiacales. Le dejaron la dirección a Hungría, interesante cuestión.

**Pareja:** Multipairing.

**Nota:** Violaciones hetero/homo, descuartizamiento, canibalismo, hard yaoi…. ¡Broma!… pero si un poco de violencia. Queda advertido.

**Capítulo 4 Parte Primera**

Molossia los acompañaba esta vez, fumaba su cigarro junto a la ventana y miraba la televisión, quien sabe cómo, con sus gafas oscuras impidiéndole la entrada de la luz.

—¡Esta estupidez no inicia nunca!—

—Paciencia—Pidio Wy sobándose la sien. La voz de ese tipo era estridente y su actitud para nada armónica.

—¡Ya empieza! —Informó Mónaco.

Las imágenes del capítulo anterior comenzaron a llenar la pantalla, ceso al mostrar un grupo de hombres vestidos de completo negro, con capuchas y con antorchas en las manos.

"—Bienvenidos al capítulo cuarto de este reality show que busca reunir fondos para terminar con la contaminación en las grandes ciudades. Les recordamos que sigan votando por sus favoritos al 1224, su voto puede hacer la diferencia—

Se mostró como los participantes salían entre somnolientos y asustados a ver qué pasaba en el exterior ya que despertaron gracias al nada masculino grito de Francia. La intimidante cantidad de sujetos y las antorchas que portaban amedrentaban a cualquiera que quisiese acercárseles. Prusia, Francia y España estaban fuera directamente en frente de los sujetos en posición de batalla, Francia tiritaba como un flan.

Cuatro de los ellos se disgregaron del grupo y acercaron las antorchas a las casas. Todos los que miraban desde los puentes colgantes la escena tratando de entender que pasaba corrieron a pisar tierra firme, en la expectativa de morir calcinados.

El más alto de todos se aclaró la garganta.

—Han sido unos ingenuos estúpidos, no se han preparado para la batalla. Podríamos violar a sus mujeres y matar a sus cocineros, no tienen manera de defenderse. Nosotros somos los habitantes originales de este valle y defenderemos nuestra hegemonía— Un grito de batalla de sus hombres se escuchó tras él. El líder caminó con su porte totalmente intimidante hasta donde se escondía Italia. Italia blandió su bandera, al sujeto no le importó y lo tomó desde la parte de atrás de su toga blanca, lo cargó así como si fuese un saco de carne. El cautivo tiritaba muerto de miedo.

América dio un paso adelante para defender a Feliciano, pues Italia se escondía tras él antes de ser capturado, pero el tipo viendo esto chascó los dedos y la antorcha se acercó más a la casa de su equipo. No obstante la advertencia, Alemania trató de golpear al sujeto para rescatar a Italia, éste con balance perfecto, lo dejó en el suelo. Alemania no lo podía creer. Turquía y América también lo intentaron, pero el resultado fue el mismo, ambos en el suelo derrotados.

—¡No aprenden! Tendremos que usar medidas más drásticas ¿Qué dicen muchachos?—Todos sus hombres (y voces de mujeres también se escucharon) gritaron de júbilo en señal de aprobación.

Hizo una seña al que sostenía la antorcha cerca de la casa de agua, el súbdito toco con el fuego la casa y esta comenzó a calcinarse. Prendió demasiado rápido, como para no haber estado preparado. Todos la miraban impresionados, creían que era un juego más de producción, pero esos tipos iban en serio.

—Esa preciosidad es perfecta—Dijo el jefe de los sujetos señalando a Bélgica. Se acercaron al equipo Fuego que al escuchar nombrar a una de sus integrantes formaron un escudo humano tratando de impedir el paso. El jefe de los de negro le entrego a Italia a otro de sus integrantes y desarmo a todos los fuego, tomando en shock a la belga del mismo modo que al italiano. Desde el suelo vieron como Emma mordía la espalda del sujeto que ni se inmutaba, o al menos fingía que no le importaba muy bien.

Suiza y Dinamarca se arrastraron y volvieron a parar casi deshechos, fueron nuevamente puestos en el suelo en segundos, Dinamarca sangraba por el labio inferior.

—Me apetece también ese castaño de ojos verdes, si, el que está mirándonos con odio—

Dicho esto, Francia y Prusia se pusieron delante del español. Pero el resultado fue similar, nadie entendía el estilo de batalla del sujeto, no eran artes marciales, ni nada por el estilo, parecía danzar y en ese ritmo pasar a golpear a sus adversarios con una precisión alarmante. Enfocaron muy bien como golpeaban al awesome Prusia.

—Y ese cejotas se ve interesante, llevémoslo igual—Tres sujetos tomaron a Inglaterra y lo amarraron con cadenas, obviamente hubo resistencia, no obstante el sentido práctico de los de tierra y especialmente el ligero disgusto que tenía Rusia por el inglés no le dieron el apoyo tan evidente como en los otros equipos. Lo encerraron a un carrito con rejas al igual que a los otros tres, llevándolos como antiguamente se hacía con los esclavos.

—Mis débiles adversarios… los estaré esperando pacientemente. Me darían una grata sorpresa si pueden llegar a rescatar a sus compañeros a la cima de la montaña ¿O los dejaran a su suerte? Les advierto, serán nuestros nuevos esclavos y cuando nos hastiemos de ellos los venderemos a las otras tribus… por partes—El sujeto se rió sádicamente. Se fueron en cuestión de minutos. Los participantes del reality miraban con ojos llorosos como la casa del equipo agua se terminaba de rostizar y no podían hacer nada respecto a una situación así. La producción intentó sacarle todo el provecho a las tomas de desolación.

Romano estaba en shock, se habían llevado a los únicos con que se "llevaba" en el encierro, exceptuando Inglaterra. América intentó seguir a los secuestradores para rescatar a sus compañeros, pero China que abrazaba al gato y que por eso no se había sumado a las batallas, se dispuso a hablar haciendo que el norteamericano se quedara con ellos.

Trataron de prestar atención, aunque los ojos se les desviaban a como yacía carbonizado el antiguo hogar del equipo agua."

Una propaganda sobre el control y denuncia de la trata de blancas a nivel mundial patrocinado por las NU los trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—¿De verdad asesinarán a los rehenes?— Pregunto Seborga abrazando a Sealand, quizás matarían a Feliciano.

—No creo, pero si los hicieron pasar un buen susto—Respondió Sealand librándose del abrazo. Abrió su notebook y contactó a Letonia que era parte del staff para que le adelantara algo, sin embargo, no respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas. Sealand no habría seguido insistiendo si viera en la situación de aislamiento que tenía Hungría a sus empleados para que no filtraran información. Especialmente porque había castigado a los bálticos or no editar como se debía el casting de Japón.

Unos minutos más tarde que se tornaron eternos, el reality volvió al aire. Molossia prendió otro de sus cigarros.

"La imagen mostró ahora, a los sujetos de negro caminando en la oscuridad en completo silencio. Después de andar unos kilómetros llegaron a un sendero en que los esperaba un camión. Apagaron sus antorchas en un balde de agua, ignorando los continuos insultos del inglés en todos los idiomas que conocía, que eran muchos. Mientras tanto, España abrazaba protectoramente a Bélgica e Italia. Italia como siempre sollozaba de miedo. Subieron la jaula al camión y casi todos se sentaron atrás, exceptuando dos que irían en la parte de adelante conduciendo hacia la montaña.

—¿Por qué soy el único con cadenas? ¿Acaso me tienen miedo cerdos insignificantes? —Pregunto de forma escandalosa Arthur, al sentir que el camión comenzó a moverse y ver que los sujetos no pronunciaban palabra.

—¡Inglaterra!¡No deberías hablarnos así! Hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo—Le reprocho un sujeto a su derecha. Se sacó la máscara revelando a Nueva Zelanda bajo ella. Momentos más tarde, el jefe de grupo negó con la cabeza resignado a la actitud habitual de Inglaterra, ya lo conocía. Se sacó la capucha.

La sonriente cara de India se mostró en todo su esplendor. Arthur quiso tragarse sus palabras ante la serena mirada del sujeto sobre él.

Se volvió a mostrar el refugio.

—Como Mamá-aru del equipo aire, los del equipo agua son bienvenidos en nuestra casa. Japón y yo dormimos en futones y en la cama hay suficiente espacio—

—Creo que deberíamos rescatar a nuestros compañeros ahora mismo, en vez de preocuparnos donde dormirán los del equipo agua—Dijo Dinamarca desde su sitio.

—Pues yo creo que no es correcto ir a rescatarlos ahora porque no sabemos cómo subir por esa montaña, no hay luz, ni tenemos los implementos para ganar la batalla contra esos sujetos ¿Da? —Rusia agregó a la conversación.

—Pero ¿Y si alguno (Inglaterra) les dice algo inapropiado, y deciden descuartizarlos ya mismo? Hay que ir a rescatarlos—América debatió recordando la prepotencia de su ex -tutor.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la idea de ir mañana y dormir un par de horas hasta el amanecer, a primera hora nos arreglamos para ir a rescatar a nuestros compañeros—Alemania puso en orden la situación. Todos recordaron con poca nostalgia las reuniones presididas por el germano en que los mandaba y les gritaba.

El reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada cuando todos pudieron conciliar el sueño. Excepto Alemania que se quedó haciendo guardia con una fogata fuera del refugio, pero los sujetos no volvieron, ni siquiera hubo un sonido distinto al de las otras noches que justificara su vigilia.

—¡Tu actuación estuvo genial, India!—Le dijo otro de los sujetos que se disponía a sacarse la máscara—Debiste ver la cara de terror de todos—Tailandia aparecía sonriente ante la mirada atónita de los rehenes. Y ahora que se fijaban el cabello largo de Taiwan se asomaba por la máscara de acero negra del sujeto de al lado.

—Me habría gustado ser yo quien le diera la paliza a América—Se quejó otro de los sujetos altos. Se sacó la máscara revelando que era Cuba.

—Por eso India es el jefe, si no tú te hubieses extralimitado—Fue hora de Bulgaria de sacarse la máscara.

—Disculpen interrumpirlos, pero ¿A dónde nos llevan? —Preguntó España ya completamente relajado al ver que eran conocidos. Los insultos de Inglaterra volvieron a escucharse como ruido de fondo.

—¡A la cima de la montaña! Aunque no lo crean tenemos una magnífica base ahí—Le respondió Cuba.

Media hora más tarde llegaron a la cima de la montaña.

Ahí estaba iluminado para llegar a una de esas casas que se mimetizan en el ambiente, como la de los hobbits. Agarraron entre cuatro la jaula que llevaba a los prisioneros y la pasaron con dificultad por la puerta circular. Adentro había una gran sala y dejaron la jaula ahí. Algunos se quejaron que tenían hambre y se retiraron a una de las puertas que parecía llevar al comedor.

—¡Esperen, malditos! ¿Nos van a dejar aquí?— La voz del inglés solo hizo que uno de los de negro se detuviera.

—Tenemos hambre, duérmete de una vez—Dijo Hong Kong sobándose el estómago en señal que tenía mucha.

Y así, se retiraron todos, a pesar de los insultos de Inglaterra desde la jaula. Hong Kong, que fue el último, con una sonrisa maliciosa apagó la luz. La imagen cambio a la cámara nocturna.

—¡Espera! ¡No soy cabecera de nadie! —Reclamo rojo de vergüenza Arthur al sentir como tres cabezas se acomodaban en su espalda. No podía levantarse ni hacer nada porque seguía con los brazos y las piernas encadenadas, estaba boca abajo.

—Estas muy delgado, Inglaterra—Comentó España, mientras tanteaba su cabecera, que era la baja costilla del inglés.

—A mí me tocó la peor parte, ve—Se quejó Italia quien estaba usando de cabecera el espacio entre la cintura y las caderas de Inglaterra.

—¡Sí! si quieres te puedo enviar unos cuantos chocolates cuando salgamos, para que no se sigan sintiendo las vertebras de tu columna, pobrecito—Agregó Bélgica al veredicto de que Inglaterra era demasiado delgado para ser cabecera. A ella le "había tocado" bajo el brazo. Este estaba cada vez más rojo e impactado por la desfachatez de sus compañeros de celda.

—¿Pueden dejar de tocarme, descerebrados? —Inglaterra le gritó principalmente a España, quien solo se rio, ignorando los comentarios tan cariñosos del ex –pirata.

A los tres no les costó mucho conciliar el sueño a pesar de la incomodidad de las posiciones, no así al inglés. Genial, otra noche desvelado, ahora por culpa de ese trio de desvergonzados.

Se mostró en imágenes maravillosas como el sol se asomaba por las montañas. Los participantes abajo tenían todo listo para subir a la montaña. Iban con sus trajes de competencia, pues las togas no eran muy cómodas como para escalar. China iba con los mapas guiando a sus compañeros, las ojeras de todos no los favorecían para nada. Es que más se quejó, como siempre fue Polonia, quien sacó de quicio a Suiza y parte del trayecto los llevaron a caballito entre Dinamarca y el recién nombrado."

Nuevamente comerciales, esta vez, el primero fue sobre la conservación del patrimonio natural.

—¿Ves? No les pasó nada—Dijo Sealand a Seborga quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Me habría gustado ver más patadas voladoras—Dijo refunfuñando Molossia.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Unas cuantas a Inglaterra habrían sido perfectas…—Sealand suspiró anhelando haber visto escenas así.

"Llegar a la cima se hacía cada vez más complicado, lo irregular del terreno y el sol de mediodía eran los enemigos naturales más fuertes en ese momento. Un kilometro antes de llegar a la cima de la montaña había que cruzar un rio. Las naciones se hicieron un tiempo para comer algo.

—¡Quizás a Anglaterre ya lo vendieron a otra tribu! Con esa boquita tan carismática que tiene—Dijo Francia a Prusia quien lo acompañaba en su tentempié—Y a nuestro Espagne lo deben tener de esclavo sexual, con ese cuerpazo…—

—¡Maldición, Francia! Con esos comentarios no puedo comer—Reclamó Romano unos metros más allá, compartía su almuerzo con los otros compañeros del equipo agua.

—No puedes comer porque te imaginabas a España siendo TU esclavo sexual —Prusia se rió del italiano que adquiría tonos rojos en su rostro.

—¿De qué estás hablando, pervertido?—Romano dijo indignado.

—Déjenlo en paz, y tú, deja de dar tus "geniales" ideas—Austria respondió a los amigos que se desternillaban de risa.

Por su parte, más allá, Suiza se sobaba la sien escuchando las quejas de Polonia. Dinamarca y Finlandia hablaban sobre si Bélgica estaría bien, mientras que Suecia abrazaba por detrás a su esposa.

Rusia trataba de escapar, porque su hermana Belarus intentaba alimentarlo, Ucrania como siempre, ajena a la escena se reía tontamente por las locuras de su hermana. Noruega comía con su "hermano" Islandia mirando el riachuelo. China compartía con Alemania y Japón, hablaban sobre el asilo que les darían a los de agua por no tener hogar. Alemania no estaba muy de acuerdo, ahora su cama estaría repleta de personas y de… Francia.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron repuestos, vale decir, una hora y media más tarde, emprendieron nuevamente el rumbo a la cima de la montaña, agradecieron la sombra de los árboles, no así la humedad del ambiente. Las energías comenzaban a disminuir al momento de llegar a la cima, allí no había nadie (visible). Después de un rato se escucharon pasos que se acercaban peligrosamente.

Muchos tragaron saliva, se pusieron en las posiciones de lucha que habían acordado en la mañana antes de salir del refugio.

Alemania dio un paso adelante.

—Devuélvanos a nuestros compañeros—Exigió en voz potente, para denotar seguridad en que les ganarían y salvarían a sus compañeros.

Lituania apareció en compañía de Australia de entre algunos de los árboles.

—Han hecho muy bien en llegar hasta aquí, concursantes—Australia tomó la palabra—Llegaron justo a tiempo para la premiación de los más votados por el público y la entrega de sus cubiertos.

Todos venían preparados para pelear, ni habían recordado lo que les había dicho Lituania el día de ayer.

—¿Y los rehenes?—Esta vez, ante la sorpresa de más de alguno, fue Romano quien preguntó. Ante todos, raras veces el malhumorado italiano hablaba.

—¿Dónde están Anglaterre y Espagne?—Se unió Francia.

—Tenemos que salvar a nuestros compañeros en primer lugar, veamos luego lo de los premios —Dijo América.

—Lo de sus compañeros está relacionado con el premio a los más votados—Respondió a las exigencias Lituania un tanto intimidado, todos se sorprendieron—Antes de eso, las mamás, pasen a recoger sus cubiertos y a elegir un objeto de cocina—

Finlandia, Prusia, China y Francia pasaron adelante aun interrogantes de que habría pasado con sus compañeros.

Lituania les entregó una caja a cada uno con los cubiertos. De entre una variedad enorme de utensilios de cocina, Finlandia eligió una olla, Prusia eligió un sartén, China un wong y Francia eligió un azadón.

No hubo tiempo de discutir las decisiones de las Mamás, ni de celebrar el que ahora podrían comer como personas civilizadas, Australia se aclaró la garganta y todos prestaron atención a lo que tendría que decir, esperando que fuera sobre el destino de los secuestrados.

—Según la historia, cuando alguien era transformado en esclavo, solo podía ser libre nuevamente si auto-compraba o se le concedía su libertad—Dijo Australia—Como este reality está basado en la edad antigua mayoritariamente, hemos comprado a sus compañeros a la otra tribu que vive en este lugar, por lo que ahora son nuestros esclavos, y se los daremos de premio a los más votados con la condición que los liberen en un periodo de tiempo determinado—Australia sacó unos papeles del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón—Estos son los títulos de propiedad de sus compañeros por una semana, y se los entregaremos para que recuerden a sus compañeros su lugar de esclavos, si se rebelan—

Todos pensaron en Inglaterra, esto sería divertido.

La imagen mostró como Bélgica, Inglaterra, España e Italia eran traídos encadenados y con ropa de esclavos."

_**¿Quiénes serán los privilegiados?**_

_**Aún pueden votar, aunque no creo que cambien mucho los ganadores :P (¿o serán unas troll y cambiaran el resultado? ¡OMG!)**_

_**Si les gustó, dejen su reviewcito poco, me alegra el día.**_

_**¡Nos vemos!**_


	9. Capítulo 4 Segunda Parte

12x2 24; Reality Show de las Naciones.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, nombres y fechas son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Resumen:** Las naciones descubrieron una solución a la contaminación, pero para implementarla necesitan dinero, mucho dinero. Por eso deciden complacer a las masas y hacer un reality show cuya temática son los signos zodiacales. Le dejaron la dirección a Hungría, interesante cuestión.

**Pareja:** Multipairing.

**Nota:** El más votado es… ¡España! Pero antes de que pasara adelante ya había hecho el capítulo que los secuestraban así que para la próxima será, querido jefe.

**Capítulo 4 Parte Segunda**

—Mi sueño hecho realidad—Dijo Sealand con estrellas en los ojos—Nunca espere que llegara el día en que vería a Inglaterra de esclavo ¡Es increíble!—

—¡La esclavitud es un asco! —Con su voz estridente, Molossia sacó de sus ensoñaciones a Sealand.

Por primera vez, Wy coincidía como ese estrambótico sujeto. Seborga estaba demasiado absorto en la pantalla como para hacer un comentario y Mónaco bebía una taza de té.

El reality demoró unos minutos en volver al aire.

"Los cuatro esclavos llevaban un collar del que pendía una cadena e iban en fila. Antes de salir de la base de los "extra" del reality, se mostró que había sido un verdadero caos ponerle la ropa… y que decir los collares. Nadie supo cómo, pero India terminó convenciendo al inglés de que era mejor cooperar que hacer el enorme berrinche que hizo cuando le trataron de cambiar el vestuario. España no se hizo problema con cambiarse de ropa, al igual que Italia, aunque alegaba que aquel era un deja vu de su disfraz de Halloween. Bélgica tomándose todo como un juego hizo un pequeño streap tease para la cámara, mientras Taiwan y Vietnam la ayudaban a cambiarse.

Antes de reunirse con sus compañeros fueron advertidos que todo lo que habían visto ahí, deberían llevárselo a la tumba, o al menos, a la salida del reality.

Así, los cuatro secuestrados llegaron caminando hasta quedar al frente de sus compañeros cuyas caras eran verdaderos poemas. Australia los vio con orgullo.

—Ahora hemos de dar los resultados de los favoritos—

Lituania dio un paso adelante ante la mirada curiosa de todos los participantes. Llevaba un sobre cerrado en la mano y lo abrió, sacando un papel firmado ante notario.

—La daré por orden de votaciones de menor a mayor… el cuarto lugar es para Prusia ¡Aplausos por favor! ¿Algún agradecimiento para tus fans?—

—¿Agradecer? Solo están reconociendo lo awesome que soy—

Lituania sintió vergüenza ajena, se repuso para seguir dando los lugares.

—El tercer lugar es para Romano ¡Pasa adelante, hombre, no seas tímido! ¿Quieres dedicarle algunas palabras a quienes votaron por ti?—

—Gracias a todo el público femenino—Se escucharon unas risitas atrás de él, ya que este gesticulaba y sonreía simpáticamente. Su actitud cambio completamente al percatarse de los susurros de sus compañeros—¡Y ustedes malditos bastardos, cállense de una vez!—

El conductor nuevamente sintió vergüenza, no obstante debía continuar.

—El segundo lugar es para Dinamarca ¿Algún comentario para tus seguidores? —

—A todas las chicas que votaron por mí, las invito a pasar por mi país ¡Muchas gracias!— Dinamarca sonrió y saludo enérgicamente a la cámara de verdad agradecido de ser uno de los más votados.

—Y el primer lugar—Un silencio súbito acechó el ambiente—Es para… ¿Polonia? —Lituania titubeó al leer la tarjeta, tosió para que no se notara—¡El primer lugar es para Polonia! ¿Algún mensaje para tu público?

Polonia hizo una leve reverencia, después volteo y le sacó la lengua a Lituania.

—Agradezco los votos, eso le da razón a mis quejas ¿Ves Suiza?—

Desde su sitio, Suiza le miró con ira, cuando iba a replicar, Australia tomó la palabra.

—Les aclaro—Dijo Australia—Que ser esclavo no es tan malo como parece, si hacen bien su trabajo, entonces serán inmunes dos semanas y podrán gozar de algunos beneficios especiales. Ya sabrán en su momento cuales son—

—Ahora el primero en elegir a su esclavo es obviamente el primer lugar. Polonia, elije bien a tu esclavo— Lituania les mostró a los cuatro esclavos. Polonia les miro los brazos y pensó en la capacidad para cumplir sus caprichos de cada uno, termino sus ecuaciones mentales con su típica sonrisa lunática en la cara.

—Elijo como mi esclavo a España—

¿Qué?

—¡Bien! España, da tu mejor esfuerzo—Dijo Lituania compadeciendo del ibérico—Ahora es el turno de Dinamarca.

Dinamarca miró a los tres que quedaban, sabía que Romano, ni Prusia se aprovecharía de Bélgica y necesitaba a un gourmet en su equipo, ya se había cansado de comer lo mismo todos los días.

—Elijo a Italia—

—Ahora es el turno de Romano—

Romano paso a adelante y vio los esclavos que se le presentaban. Inglaterra estaba descartado, le daba miedo. Él quería a España, pero Polonia se le adelanto ¡Ese maldito! Otra opción era salvar a su hermano, pero Dinamarca se había cruzado en el camino. Solo quedaba Bélgica, que no era para nada una mala opción, aunque le apestaba que lo tratara como un niño.

—Elijo a Bélgica—

Australia les paso a cada uno su título de propiedad.

—Bien, Prusia, a ti te ha quedado Inglaterra como esclavo ¡Agradecemos desde ya al público en sus casas que vota por sus favoritos. Esta ceremonia termina aquí, mucha suerte y nos vemos en dos días más, el día de la competencia, les adelanto que tendrán que utilizar todo su potencial carismático—

Lituania y Australia se retiraron."

Otra rueda de comerciales en la que Sealand sonrió, Prusia era bastante egocéntrico como para hacer sufrir bastante al inglés, además era amigo íntimo de Francia. Seborga en cambio, se preguntaba si Dinamarca trataría bien a su vecino y le tenía una envidia enorme a Romano por tener una chica tan linda como sirvienta.

Si solo Mónaco…

Bah, eso no pasaría.

Molossia alegó un buen rato que lo que estaba viendo Sealand era pura basura. No obstante lo siguió viendo.

"Cuando el programa volvió a mostrarse en pantalla estaban todos esperando que el cielo terminara de oscurecerse, cada uno tenía una frazada ya que estaba haciendo frio. Poco a poco comenzaron a verse numerosas estrellas fugaces, todo el grupo parecía absorto en el espectáculo natural. Duro hasta cerca de medianoche, donde, ya no se vieron tantas maravillas nocturnas. Poco a poco el sueño fue venciendo a cada una de las naciones.

—España llévame hasta ese lado de la fogata, ahí no pega el viento, así no me ahúmo—Le ordeno Polonia. España con toda la paciencia que generó en sus años de convivencia con Romano y con Francia lo llevó hasta donde le señalaba, ni siquiera rechisto cuando le dijo que cuidara toda la noche la fogata para dormir calentito. Otra historia era unos pasos más allá. Inglaterra con una venita en la sien abanicaba a Prusia quien disfrutaba de la brisa nocturna. Francia también disfrutaba del vientecito fruto del trabajo del inglés, después de cinco minutos le lanzo las ramas que estaba utilizando en la cabeza de las dos naciones. Esto fue inofensivo, así que los amigos se rieron de Inglaterra. Después Prusia le ordenó a que buscara leños y ayudara a España a mantener la fogata toda la noche. Francia y Prusia observaron con sonrisas maliciosas en la cara como Inglaterra refunfuñaba mientras recogía ramitas que habían caído cerca de allí.

Dinamarca ni se preocupaba que su esclavo estuviera durmiendo a unos metros de él, cerca de Alemania, si no que estaba fanfarroneando tener el segundo lugar en votos a Noruega, quien daba comentarios irónicos cada tres frases del danés. Romano también dormía cerca de Polonia, Bélgica le acariciaba los cabellos recordando como cuando era un niño ¡Había crecido tanto!

Varias naciones entre ellas Japón, China y Rusia discutían sobre la constelación que estaba en el Medio Cielo en esos momentos, que era Géminis, pero con el cielo tan claro era más difícil determinarla.

Más tarde, Inglaterra y España estaban avivando el fuego para sus "amos". España con humor se reía de los comentarios de Inglaterra, especialmente cuando horas más tarde se quedó dormido sentado, de buena gente su ex –enemigo marítimo lo acomodo cerca del fuego con una manta. Fue en esas horas que España, después de dejar bien asegurada la fogata, se dispuso a dormir.

La noche transcurrió sin sobresaltos, contrastando con la anterior. Cuando eran las siete de la mañana y el sol ya alumbraba lo suficiente todas las naciones acordaron que era momento de bajar al refugio. Suiza estaba muy agradecido de España pues este cargo a Polonia todo el camino, y escucho sus constantes quejas, y lo más increíble de todo, es que lo hacía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Inglaterra tenía que ir con una rama haciedole sombra a Prusia, Bélgica más que ser tratada como esclava por Romano, era ayudada a pasar por los lugares difíciles en el irregular terreno y aunque Italia fuese un esclavo era llevado en la espalda de Alemania, Dinamarca, como ser hiperactivo que es, iba delante de todas las demás naciones llevando a Islandia y por consecuencia a Noruega, mostrándoles un montón de cosas cotidianas pero que a él le parecían fascinantes.

Llegaron al refugio a media tarde, con el cálido recibimiento del gatito que se había devorado toda la comida y el agua que le habían dejado.

Italia les cocino al ahora reducido equipo fuego. España les sirvió los platos, comieron como reyes esa tarde, ante la envidia de los demás equipos.

En el equipo agua, Bélgica solo sirvió los platos, Austria esa tarde cocinó, totalmente agradecido por todas las cosas que ahora tenían para comer. Los guiños de Turquía hacia Bélgica no fueron desapercibidos por la gloriosa cámara de Hungría.

Como siempre, en el equipo aire, China les cocino. Estaban en un debate sobre las habilidades carismáticas en una prueba y de qué manera la producción se las ingeniaría para medirlas.

En el equipo tierra por supuesto no obligaron a e recién adquirido esclavo (del mismo equipo) a cocinar, eso sería suicidio. Esa tarde fue Ucrania quien lo hizo, era una sopa de guisantes, mal no estaba, pero era para un clima más gélido, así que transpiraron mucho, lo que los hizo ir a los baños romanos unos minutos después de terminar de comer.

Se enfocó lo rojo de ira y vergüenza de Inglaterra al enjabonar a Prusia. El equipo agua entró momentos más tarde y Francia abrazando por detrás a Inglaterra comenzó a exigirle que hiciera lo mismo con él. La respuesta de Inglaterra fue un derechazo en las costillas. Para peor del inglés, América fue a burlarse de su nuevo estatus de esclavo y a hablar de la libertad y blah blah blah… cuestiones que no escuchó.

Cuando llegó la noche, la cámara mostro la casa de tierra y como Francia se acomodaba en la cama a sus anchas ante la incrédula mirada de los dueños de casa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Rusia molesto, aunque como siempre su tono era dulce y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Vengo a dormir con mi amigo Prusia. Dormiría en la casa de aire, pero no hay espacio—

—No queremos que duermas aquí—Tradujo la bielorrusa a su hermano mirándolo con desprecio. Ese pervertido quizás que le haría a sus hermanos.

—Yo e Inglaterra queremos que se quede aquí— Prusia aclaró.

—Yo…—Inglaterra era el que menos quería que Francia durmiera con ellos pero prefirió no antagonizar mucho con Prusia, quizás le regalaba el título de propiedad a Francia y ahí sí que se iría al demonio.

En la casa de fuego había siete personas. Polonia por supuesto había llevado a su esclavo personal a su casa para que le hiciese un masaje, Romano pensado que Francia dormiría en la casa de aire, se había ido a la casa de fuego con su esclava y Dinamarca se había quedado allí, y dejó que Feliciano fuese a la casa de aire a dormir. Muy apretados, trataron de conciliar el sueño cerca de las once de la noche, cuando la partida de tiro al blanco dio como ganador a Suiza.

Y en la casa de aire, a pesar de que pensaban que todo sería un caos mayúsculo, las cosas no estaban tan mal. Salvo un par de decisiones que terminaron enviando a América a la casa de tierra, pues pensaban que a Francia nadie lo recibiría. Seis personas en la cama (Alemania, Italia, Turquía, Austria, Islandia y Suecia) y dos en futones en el suelo, o mejor dicho tres (más la mascota) hicieron que todo saliera para mejor y tener un sueño reparador.

América abrazaba su cabecera en la oscuridad de la noche. Llegó a la oscura casa del equipo tierra y vio que ahí sí que era un caos. Ucrania, Belarus y Rusia trataban de dormir en una de las orillas de la cama, Inglaterra trataba infructuosamente de escapar de los brazos de Francia y Prusia que lo rodeaban, en la otra esquina, Noruega dormía ajeno al alboroto de los otros.

—¡Pero si es América!—Dijo Francia despertando a todo aquel que pretendiese dormir en esa cama—Entre Rusia y yo hay un lugar para ti, mon cheri.

Era eso, o irse a dormir a la avioneta y que lo secuestraran esos hombres de negro incognitos que a los que a sus compañeros que habían raptado, no les pudieron sacar ni una palabra.

Decidió volver a la casa de aire a probar suerte.

Al día siguiente varias naciones tenían nuevamente ojeras. Ese día fue de pesca para el equipo aire y de recolección de alimentos para los otros equipos, América les propuso a sus compañeros encontrar la forma de traer la avioneta cerca del refugio y con las herramientas que alguien debía pedírselas al equipo tierra podrían construir nuevamente una casa. No podían estar viviendo en casa distintas porque eso les restaría unión y por supuesto que los haría perder en las competencias. A todos les pareció una buena idea, y trajeron la avioneta con unas tablas y la cuerda que Francia eligió el primer día que se habían salvado porque la noche en que iban a explorar la avioneta, la llevaba consigo. Prusia le prestó las herramientas a Francia solo porque él era muy grandioso y así, pudieron avanzar bastante durante ese día. Antes de la cena ya la habían transformado como para ser una habitación utilizable por esa noche y no tener que depender de los otros equipos. Hungría llegó cerca del atardecer a la casa de ellos, con la ropa de competencia que se había quemado y algunas mantas. Solo los saludo, las entrego y se fue, a pesar de los constantes cuestionamientos de los miembros del equipo agua sobre porque no había elegido otra casa para quemar.

Así llegó la noche y ahora, los "amos" les habían dado permiso a sus esclavos para ir con sus equipos a hablar sobre la estrategia para el día de mañana.

Los del equipo fuego hablaban sobre las habilidades de carisma.

—Yo creo, que si es de carisma, deberíamos dejar en primer lugar a Finlandia—Propuso Suiza—Y como última carta a Bélgica, no obstante, ni siquiera sabemos de qué tratará la prueba, los del equipo tierra no han filtrado nada, yo creo que ni siquiera ellos saben.

—Me parece bien esa decisión, pero ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer contigo?—Pregunto Polonia.

— ¿Estás diciendo que yo no soy carismático?— Suiza rojo de ira se levantó de la silla.

En la casa del equipo tierra, trataban de encontrar la señal que les diera alguna pista sobre de que consistía la prueba. Después de varios intentos con las estaciones existentes, solo pudieron escuchar que estaban preparando unos "box". Eso no les dijo nada, dejándolos aún más confundidos.

En la casa del equipo aire en cambio, los únicos que sembraban dudas eran Alemania y Suecia, los otros sabían que encontrarían la manera de ser carismáticos y convencer a un jurado o lo que fuese.

Y por último en la avioneta del equipo agua, América daba planes imprácticos de cómo podrían convencer a quien tuvieran que convencer con su carisma, y por supuesto, al final, él siempre los salvaba a todos. La gran mayoría estaba durmiendo cuando terminó de hablar.

Lituania apareció en la pantalla. Llevaba un terno de tonos verdosos que le sentaba de maravillas y su sonrisa modesta.

—Así termina otro capítulo, con algunas escenas violentas y otras de reencuentro. En el próximo capítulo podrán apreciar una prueba para los equipos poco convencional, además de las nominaciones ¿Quién será el próximo eliminado? Gracias por su sintonía, sigan apoyando a sus favoritos enviando un SMS con el nombre de su protegido al 1224. Ahora con el posicionamiento de España en el primer lugar en estas últimas horas, les dejamos con su casting—

En la pantalla apareció en primer plano la cara de España.

—_Mi nombre es Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, soy español, me gustan las batallas, los tomates, las armas antiguas, bailar, tomar siesta…—Quien se presentaba era un joven de cabellos castaños, piel morena y ojos verdes. Tenía una bonita sonrisa que no se molestaba en ocultar, iba vestido casualmente._

—_Vaya, esos son pasatiempos poco comunes—Dijo la voz de Hungría—Cuéntanos por qué crees que debes estar en este reality._

—_Me gustaría dar a conocer mi cultura, y por supuesto, con la crisis en mi país, sería ideal ganar esos dos millones de dólares. Además, la idea está muy divertida, eso de la multiculturalidad y compartir con…—_

—_Compartir con Romano y Bélgica ¿Verdad?— No se mostró, pero el matiz picarón de Hungría fue suficiente para que todos captaran el contexto en el que preguntaba… excepto España._

—_¡Claro! Son muy buenos amigos… De hecho el otro día…—"_

—Estoy segura que el equipo Tierra va a perder. Si la prueba es de carisma, ninguno de sus miembros me convencería de nada—Dijo Mónaco convencida en su opinión.

—En eso te doy la razón, el equipo agua tiene muchas posibilidades de ganar—Seborga estaba esperanzado. Estaba a pocos centímetros de Mónaco cuando ésta se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la micronación. Le dio un manotazo y de la forma en que cayó hizo que Wy, Sealand e incluso Molossia se rieran divertidos.

_**A mi si me convencen los del equipo tierra. Naaah, mentira. Puede que sí, pero de maneras retorcidas O_o ¿Rusia convenciendo? Kolkolkol**_


	10. Capítulo 5 Primera Parte

12x2 24; Reality Show de las Naciones.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, nombres y fechas son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Resumen:** Las naciones descubrieron una solución a la contaminación, pero para implementarla necesitan dinero, mucho dinero. Por eso deciden complacer a las masas y hacer un reality show cuya temática son los signos zodiacales. Le dejaron la dirección a Hungría, interesante cuestión.

**Pareja:** Multipairing.

**Equipos:**

Fuego: Dinamarca/ (Grecia)/ Polonia/ Suiza/ Bélgica/ Finlandia.

Tierra: Inglaterra/ Noruega/ Ucrania/ Belarús/ Rusia/ Prusia.

Aire: Suecia/ Islandia/ China/ Alemania/ España/ Japón

Agua: América/ Francia/ Turquía/ Austria/ Romano/ Italia

**Nota:** Este capítulo tiene algunas explicaciones astrológicas para freakies como yo. Jajaja, si no les interesa pueden saltarse esas partes. La prueba es laaaaaaaaaaaaaarga….

**Capítulo 5 Parte Primera**

La casa del principado de Hutt River era mucho más grande y lujosa. El distinguido hombre bebía té y miraba como las otras micronaciones se acomodaban en sus costosos sillones de cuero. El plasma gigante fue encendido y puesto el canal que transmitía el reality de las naciones. En ese momento se mostraba el recuento del capítulo anterior.

"En la imagen de mostró a Lituania haciendo su presentación de rigor y llamando a votar por sus favoritos.

La cámara nocturna se hizo presente en la casa de Aire.

España despertó porque algo le picaba la nariz, abrió sus ojos lentamente encontrándose con la sonriente cara de Bélgica mirándolo, se rió por la expresión del español.

—¿Y esa cara? ¡Que gracioso! ¡Vamos España! Despertemos a Romano con una broma—

—¿Y a ti que se te ocurre?—Susurró España aun con sueño.

Bélgica le habló al oído, y mientras le hacía el español amenazaba con tener un ataque de risa por las ideas locas que a veces se le ocurrían a la rubia.

Alemania despertó por los sonidos de las risitas y miró a su lado, la escena que protagonizaban España y Bélgica era fácilmente mal interpretable.

Cuando la belga término de decirle lo que planeaba ambos se miraron divertidos, pero los distrajo de la idea graciosa la expresión de Alemania que estaba a punto de colapsar, los dos no aguantaron un ataque risa y se dispusieron a arrancar, por posibles represalias del germano.

Turquía despertó a las cinco de la madrugada con la pierna de Francia sobre su torso. La manera en que se habían acomodado en la noche para dormir todos juntos, no había sido la más ingeniosa. Estiró sus brazos con pereza y paso a golpear la cabeza de Austria. Este murmuro que Turquía era un tonto entre sueños…como siempre la cámara lo enfoco con cariño mucho rato.

Con su toga romana camino hasta salir de la avioneta. Allí se encontró con como Bélgica y España se acercaban al lugar entre risitas y comentarios. A los dos se les erizaron los pelos cuando se encontraron a Turquía cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro en la puerta de salida de su casa.

—¿Qué hacen por aquí a estas horas?—Pregunto Turquía a los dos chicos que habían quedado mudos.

—Veníamos a despertar a Romano… no te enojarás por eso ¿verdad?—

—No que va, y de paso nos iban a despertar a todos para que mi equipo tenga sueño a la hora de la competencia—El tono no fue malhumorado, pero si contenía un dejo de severidad que no les pasó desapercibido a los receptores. España le iba a replicar pero antes, Francia abrazo por detrás a Turquía.

—¿Para qué quieren a Romano? Cuando podríamos hacer algo muy interesante nosotros cuatro…—

Turquía comenzó a asfixiar a su compañero de equipo, nadie lo abrazaba de esa forma por detrás. España trató de separarlos, no obstante todos sus los del equipo agua ya estaban despiertos mirando el espectáculo y Austria se había unido a la pelea.

—Oh, dejen de pelear—Italia sollozó.

—España, bastardo ¿qué haces aquí?—Romano se posiciono detrás del español al ver que la pelea se volvía más grave. Francia y Turquía le daban miedo.

—Vamos Romano, no pasa nada—Y Antonio le desordenó los cabellos como siempre. Parece que el Jefe volvía a ser el mismo. Este lo quedo mirando con un pequeño sonrojo hasta que le golpeo la mano, enojado.

En el desayuno, Turquía y Francia lucían unos chichones en la cabeza. Se repitió la escena de la cena con respecto a los esclavos, aunque apenas terminaron de servir a sus dueños, se reunieron con sus equipos ya que en una hora comenzaría la prueba que daría al equipo perdedor. Los de fuego estaban totalmente mentalizados para ganar, no querían repetir la experiencia de nominar y hacer el aseo del refugio, además el compromiso de armar un escenario fuera del domo había sido dificultad extra.

Cuando ya fue hora los cuatro equipos se dirigían al lago para una nueva competencia. Todos llevaban sus uniformes naranja, gris, verde y azul turquesa.

Nuevamente cerca del lago había unas gradas con un público cercano a las 200 personas. El mismo escenario de la prueba pasada, frente al público.

—Bienvenidos a la segunda prueba para los equipos en este reality— El público aplaudió eufórico a las palabras de Australia—En esta prueba se mide el nivel de adaptación y resolución de conflictos interpersonales. Es decir, la inteligencia y el carisma que cuenta cada uno de nuestros participantes, condición base para la supervivencia donde quiera que sea. Las leyendas astrológicas darían como ganadores al equipo de aire, ya que este elemento es más social y rige las ideas abstractas o la inteligencia. Pero todo puede pasar. ¡Concursantes, pasen adelante!

El público enloqueció al ver que los veintitrés participantes llegaban en fila hasta quedar en frente de Australia.

—¡Presten atención! Les daremos una palabra clave sobre cada una de las escenas que debe protagonizar uno de sus participantes, son seis, en el caso del equipo fuego, deben elegir quien se repetirá. Sera como un sketch improvisado de dos minutos como máximo. El participante debe convencer a nuestros actores de un objetivo en específico que se les dirá al ingresar, quien evaluará será el público, quienes votaran si los convencen o no, esto dará un porcentaje que será promediado con el resto de los participantes de su equipo; el equipo que obtenga mayor porcentaje al finalizar las pruebas ganará y el que tenga menos, perderá, en el caso de haber empate, habrá una prueba más para desempatar — Australia les entregó a cada jefe de competencia un papel con las seis palabras claves, los equipos se reunieron en pequeños círculos para definir cuáles serían sus representantes en cada escena. Solo contaban con un minuto por lo que eligieron a quien primero se les venía a la cabeza al leer las palabras.

—¡Tiempo!—Grito Australia— Los Papás o jefes de competencia le entregaron una hojita con los nombres y los turnos de sus integrantes—Ahora, la primera escena será:

_(La interesante voz de un locutor se escuchó de fondo)_

**Primera escena: (Palabra clave; niños) **

_Una niña y un niño de seis y ocho años respectivamente están jugando videojuegos en la sala. El participante tendrá que hacer padre/ madre de los niños y convencerlos de que tienen que ir a la cama en ese momento. (_Esta prueba está ambientada principalmente en el significado astrológico de la Luna.)

Los tramoyistas pusieron en el escenario una cama de dos plazas, un plasma, un sillón y una consola de videojuegos. Dos niños muy tiernos ingresaron a escena con los aplausos de la audiencia.

El equipo fuego fue quien tuvo que comenzar.

Finlandia de manera tímida paso adelante, no obstante iba decidido a convencer a los niños.

—¡Sabían que mañana es navidad!—Dijo Finlandia enérgicamente, eso llamó la atención de los niños quienes pusieron pausa al videojuego—¿Por qué no les dejamos leche y galletas a Santa Claus y nos vamos a la cama para que mañana abramos los regalos?

—Pero podemos esperar a Santa despiertos—Dijo el niño siguiéndole el juego.

—Pero si santa los ve despiertos pensara que no son buenos niños y no les dará los regalos que le pidieron—

—Santa no existe—Dijo la pequeña como si fuera una verdad irrefutable y Finlandia un retrasado mental.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —Respondió sonriente—Yo mismo hablé con él y me dijo que tiene listos sus God of War para play 4, si los encuentra despiertos no se los dará, lo que sería una lástima...

Los dos pequeños actores se miraron conformes y acompañaron a Finlandia a la cama.

—Gracias Finlandia, ahora el público presente votará tu performance—

Después de un momento un 79% de aprobación apareció en la pantalla, junto a la imagen de Finlandia quien estaba feliz por el resultado.

—Es el turno del equipo Tierra—

Prusia entro como siempre de forma ruidosa al escenario. Los chicos voltearon a ver quién los llamaba.

—Oresama les ordena que se vayan a la cama—Y se rió de la forma que solo él puede hacerlo.

—Bah, no queremos. Estamos en la mejor parte del juego—Dijo el chico y siguieron en lo suyo. En el juego de video no podían ganarle al malvado. Prusia se acercó curioso.

—Pero si es muy fácil vencer a ese enemigo—Prusia les quitó los controles y venció al mounstro muy rápidamente—Ven ya no hay razón para estar despiertos ¡A la cama!

Los chicos le miraron con odio.

—Si no me obedecen invadiré sus regiones vitales—

Los niños no sabían de qué hablaba, pero en el tono en que lo dijo tampoco daban ganas de averiguarlo. Se fueron a la cama rápidamente.

—Gracias Prusia, ahora le pedimos al público que vote—

En la pantalla apareció un 51% de aprobación. Prusia no parecía muy contento con el resultado.

—Es el turno del equipo aire—

Suecia ingreso al escenario representando al equipo aire.

—N´ñ´s a la cam´—Suecia hizo su mejor esfuerzo de una sonrisa, lo que en términos reales resultó una mueca espantosa, los chicos corrieron asustados a la cama. Fueron solo 7 segundos.

—Gracias Suecia, el público dará su votación—

En la pantalla apareció un 60%, Suecia trato nuevamente de sonreír, consiguiendo los mismos resultados, la cámara rápidamente cambio a la imagen de Australia.

—Es el turno del equipo Agua—

El calmado Austria entró a la habitación.

—Niños, presten atención, les tocaré la 5 sinfonía de Beethoven para que duerman—

Los niños ni le prestaron atención y siguieron jugando. Un teclado fue puesto en la escena y Austria expreso en un minuto todo su enojo por la desfachatez de esos infantes. Para cuando terminó su melodía. Los niños, que habían puesto pausa cuando comenzó a tocar, estaban dormidos. Los levanto y los llevó a la cama.

—Gracias Austria, ahora el público votará—

Un increíble 77% se mostró en pantalla, todo el equipo agua celebró a la carta que menos le tenían fe, Austria.

**Segunda escena: (Palabra clave; belleza)**

_Una muchacha de dieciséis años, Julia, tiene problemas de autoestima y el participante, como su hermano mayor debe infundirle confianza en sí misma para declararse a su amor, escribiéndole una carta al chico. Posteriormente el chico la leerá y deben convencerlo _(Esta prueba está ambientada en el significado astrológico de Venus.)

El primero en entrar fue Polonia.

Después de escribir la misiva en un minuto, se quedó en el escritorio mirando la escena de los actores.

La chica le entregaba la carta y se retiraba tímidamente. El chico la abría y la leía.

"Hola ¿Te gustan los ponys? Son lo mejor del mundo, o sea, si no te gustan es que no eres para mí. Ya que estamos en esto, para cuando respondas esta carta, hazlo con lápiz rosado, es totalmente el mejor color que existe y así consideraré que seas mi novio… Atte. Julia"

La cara del actor era muy graciosa. Aguantaba profesionalmente la risa.

—Gracias Polonia, ahora el público dará su veredicto—

Entre risas del público, un 59% fue puesto en pantalla, Polonia alegaba, pero no se oía lo que decía.

—Es el turno del equipo Tierra—

Ucrania y con su sonido característico ingreso al lugar, se sentó y comenzó a escribir la carta con la mirada nerviosa de su equipo puesta encima, hasta ahora iban perdiendo.

Al terminar en menos de un minuto, la actriz tomo la carta, se acercó al chico, quien la abrió y la leyó.

"Querido. Te quiero mucho y quiero que seamos novios. Si no me aceptas así, siempre quedará mostrarte mis pechos. Atte. Julia"

El chico tenía cara de colapso.

—Gracias Ucrania, ahora el público votará tu desempeño—

Un 40% apareció en pantalla, se mostró como Ucrania se disculpaba con su equipo.

—Es turno del equipo aire—

Islandia apareció pantalla con su semblante tímido, se acomodó en el escritorio y escribió la carta en un minuto. La chica la tomo y nuevamente con vergüenza se la entregó al chico, este la comenzó a leer.

"Hola. Quería decirte que me gustas mucho y que podríamos visitar Islandia para vivir nuestro noviazgo, hay unos lugares muy monos que me gustaría ver, como los glaciares flotantes y algunas iglesias que se mantienen intactas desde hace varios siglos, es realmente bonito y recomendable si quieres gastar dinero y pasarlo de lujo. Atte. Julia."

—Gracias Islandia, se votará tu poder de convencimiento—

Un 51% apareció en la pantalla, su equipo aunque no estaba eufórico si estaba tranquilo, recibieron gustosos a su integrante.

—Es turno del equipo agua—

Francia caminó hasta el escritorio con un puchero en el rostro, él quería actuar, pero esbozo una sonrisa cuando empezó a escribir la carta de amour.

Después de un minuto y veinte segundos la muchacha tomo la carta que le entregaba Francia y se la llevaba al chico, este la comenzó a leer.

"Oh mi amor, hace tanto que guardo estos sentimientos en mi pecho que estalla de emoción ahora, que los expreso. Te invito, un momento a escuchar canciones en francés, el idioma universal del amor y que nos imagines siendo un par de fugitivos del amor en las calles de Paris… ¿Ves? Estaríamos en el cielo, tu y yo, nosotros. Yo ya tengo mi boleto ¿aceptarás el tuyo? Tu querida Julia"

—Gracias Francia, es el momento de que el público evalúe—

Un 88% pareció en pantalla, muchas chicas aun suspiraban extasiadas. Su equipo lo recibió con un aplauso, eso los dejaba en el primer lugar… hasta ahora.

**Tercera escena: (Palabra clave; violencia)**

_El participante entra en cuarto a oscuras, una mujer u hombre en su defecto esta horrorizado pensando que son violadores, debe convencerla/o que no._ (Esta prueba está ambientada en el significado astrológico de Marte)

Suiza ingreso al escenario, cayó un biombo que lo separaba a él de la actriz. Ella gritó horrorizada.

—No te haré nada, me equivoqué de casa—Y sacó esa aura que solo tiene él, de eterno neutral. La mujer aunque era profesional no pudo evitar calmarse.

Le hizo una señal de aprobación a Australia.

—Gracias Suiza, el público debe evaluar esta corta prueba—

Un 71% apareció en pantalla. Suiza hizo un gesto de conformidad, su equipo lo abrazo, el solo quería zafarse.

—Es turno del equipo tierra—

Noruega ingresó al escenario quedando frente al biombo que cayó. La actriz grito horrorizada.

—Humm, solo buscaba…—

—¿Qué? — La actriz lo miró perpleja.

—Bah, no los puedes ver—

—Agradezco no estar loca, no obstante… estas bastante lindo…si quieres te puedes quedar y…— La mujer abandonó todo profesionalismo al tener en frente al país más desarrollado del mundo.

—Me equivoque de habitación, lo siento, no te voy a hacer nada, como "no estás loca" lo comprenderás, adiós—

Una gotita cayó por la frente de la actriz.

—Gracias Noruega, el público dará su votación—

Un 67% apareció en la pantalla, Noruega se reunió con sus compañeros. Aun iban últimos.

—Es el turno del equipo aire—

China ingresó al escenario, el biombo cayó y una chica grito horrorizada.

—¡Solo venía a corroborar si ustedes habían pedido comida china-aru!—

—¡Noo, váyase de inmediato!— China no intimidaba mucho la verdad

—¿Y no quiere comprar un pedido? —

—¿Qué? —La actriz se rió—¿Tienes wantan?

—Claro, está muy apetitoso-aru ¡Solo a un dólar! —

La actriz dio un signo de aprobación.

—Gracias China, ahora el público va a evaluar tu presentación—

Un 65% apareció en pantalla. China se reunió con su equipo. Alemania les estaba dando cátedra a quienes faltaban por pasar.

—Turno del equipo agua—

Italia camino temeroso hasta estar frente al biombo que cayó al suelo. Una mujer gritó horrorizada.

—No me hagas nada –ve. Yo solo estaba de paso por aquí, no me mates—Y saco su característica bandera blanca. La actriz se sintió como una acosadora.

—Pero si eres tú el que entró a mi casa—

—Me equivoqué, no volverá a ocurrir. En serio, pero no me golpees—

—No te golpearé, cálmate—

—Gracias Italia, el público votará ahora tu desempeño—

Un 79% Apareció en la pantalla. América, el líder del equipo agua, arregló sus gafas en señal de que lo tenía todo controlado. Hasta ahora iban en primer lugar. Recibieron calurosamente a Italia.

**Cuarta escena: (Palabra clave; argumentos)**

_Un hombre de mediana edad que tiene como pasatiempo mirar la ropa interior de las colegialas está en juicio. El participante debe convencer al juez que el hombre es inocente. (Esta prueba está ambientada en el significado astrológico de Mercurio)_

Los tramoyistas pusieron un estrado, donde un actor de edad madura se sentó, abajo acomodaron dos escritorios, en otro, un actor que tenía en la espalda un cartel que decía "fiscal", el otro escritorio tenía dos sillas, en una se sentó un hombre con cara de pervertido y la otra estaba vacía.

Dinamarca entro a escena y se sentó en la silla vacía.

—Este hombre que ven aquí es inocente ¿Por qué me preguntarán? Cualquiera que quiera ver lo que quiera ver es libre, mientras no interfiera con los derechos de otros. Por lo que sé, solo lo están acusando porque tenía algunos archivos de pantaletas en su computador, eso no es una razón para convocarnos aqui…—

El fiscal pidió la palabra.

—Pero eso es un delito, podríamos decir que casi todas las víctimas eran menores de edad, por lo que el acusado es perpetrador de pornografía infantil—

—¿Pornografía infantil? Por lo que vi en las imágenes eran principalmente chicas de último curso del instituto. Nada de porno hay, solo es fotografiar una prenda en un ángulo extraño. Además en ninguna de las fotos aparecía la cara de las chicas, nunca hay sexo, ni incitación por parte de mi defendido…—

—Sin embargo Defensor, no contaba con su consentimiento—

—Entonces deberíamos encarcelar y crear juicios a todos las personas que abren las piernas y son fotografiadas, yo al menos tendría que ingresar enésimas demandas por fotografiarme y grabarme sin consentimiento con mis piernas abiertas, no me haga reír—

—Gracias Dinamarca, el público votará tu desempeño—

Un 90% fue puesto en la pantalla junto a la imagen muy sonriente de Dinamarca, todo su equipo le aplaudió y luego lo abrazo.

—Es turno del equipo Tierra—

Rusia pasó al escenario con todo su porte, se sentó en la misma silla que había ocupado hace algunos momentos Dinamarca.

—Mi defendido es inocente ¿Da? De lo que lo acusan, es solo un pasatiempo, extraño, pero un pasatiempo como cualquier otro—

—¿Un pasatiempo fotografiar a menores de edad sin su consentimiento? Déjeme decirle que…—

Rusia se levantó de su asiento con su eterna sonrisa.

—Su señoría, déjeme decirle que estamos perdiendo el tiempo, deberíamos estar convocados para discutir cosas importantes; como hacer para que los otros se unan con Rusia—

— ¿Pero de qué estás hablando defensor? Esto es importante— El fiscal estaba intimidado con Rusia.

—Seguro, por como tirita diría también usted cree que no es importante-da—

—¿Cómo? Abóquese al caso, el acusado es…—

—¿Qué me decías? —Rusia puso una cara terrorífica.

—…N-Nn-Nada—

—Gracias Rusia, esperemos a que el público te evalúe—

Un 55% apareció en pantalla, Rusia no parecía para nada feliz, el equipo Tierra cada vez estaba más preocupado.

—Es el turno del equipo aire—

Alemania pasó adelante y con la eficiencia característica se sentó y en seguida comenzó a actuar.

—Mi defendido es inocente de lo que se le acusa. La ley 55 de 2012 en el párrafo quinto, artículo veintitrés, inciso primero señala que cuales son los márgenes para fotografiar a personas desconocidas, y estudiando las pruebas que se presentan, el no sobrepasa los márgenes establecidos por dicha ley—

—Pero si ve el inciso siguiente del mismo artículo señala una excepción que son los menores de edad—

—Lo sé, sin embargo no podemos corroborar las identidades de las muchachas, que más conviene decir que están muy cercanas a la mayoría de edad o ya la cumplieron, por lo que usted Sr. Fiscal no podría hacer efectiva esa excepción—

—No obstante, el resto de la legislación…—

—La conozco, pero para casos como estos se creó la ley citada. Si usted quiere ir a temas más generales, entonces perdemos el tiempo, en detalle ya hay una solución y esta apoya que mi defendido es inocente—

—Gracias Alemania, el público calificará tu prueba—

Un 93% Apareció en pantalla. Todo el equipo recibió a Alemania alegre.

—Es turno del equipo agua—

América ingreso con toda su confianza y se sentó en la silla del defensor.

—Su Señoría, déjeme decirle que este hombre que usted ve aquí, con cara de derrotado, está molesto. Me preguntará el por qué. Porque él creía en la constitución y en las leyes que rigen este país. Creía en el principio de Libertad que todo nuestro sistema protege, y ¿Qué ocurre? Estamos aquí convocados para ver como acusaciones banales manchan nuestra bandera y el orgullo de nuestro país, mancha a todos los que lucharon por lograr ampararnos bajo ese ideal. Si a este hombre se le sentencia como culpable por solo tener una actividad distinta al resto de las personas, entonces se estará sentenciando culpable a un inocente, una vergüenza para nuestros bienes republicanos—

—Muy lindo discurso defensor, sin embargo el acusado infringió la ley—

—Pero no la Constitución. Ni tampoco hizo daño a nadie, eso creo que nos debería tener reflexionando sobre la Libertad como intocable—

—Gracias América, el público evaluará tus argumentos—

Un 93% apareció en pantalla. América fue recibido por un equipo agua eufórico, mantenían su ventaja.

**Quinta escena: (Palabra clave; confianza)**

_El participante debe convencer a su pareja de que es una buena opción irse a vivir a su casa gratis. _(Esta prueba está ambientada principalmente en el significado astrológico del Sol)

Los tramoyistas sacaron los anteriores elementos del escenario y ahora solo dejaron dos sillones, en uno se sentó un actor.

Bélgica entro en escena y se sentó en el otro sillón.

—Bueno Emma ¿qué me ofreces?—

—Creo que es una buena opción que me recibas en tu casa porque se cómo hacer los mejores chocolates ¿A quién no le gustan los chocolates? Por otro lado, rara vez tengo mal humor…Soy trabajadora, no tardaré en encontrar un empleo y ayudaré con los gastos—

—Gracias Bélgica, le pedimos al público que vote por el desempeño—

Varios chicos del público gritaron que se fuera a vivir con ellos, y un soberbio 89% apareció en pantalla. Bélgica salto feliz, su equipo también estaba muy alegre.

—Es el turno del equipo tierra—

Inglaterra entró a escena con un sonrojo al ver la guapa actriz que lo esperaba sentada. Esta se compadeció del chico que tenía una pinta avergonzada terrible.

—Estoy pensando que tiene un chico tu Arthur para que te deje vivir gratis en mi casa ¡Vamos hombre, habla!—

El chico empezó a pensar, pero no encontraba ningún atributo para venderse.

—Soy bueno con las armas… soy ordenado… culto…—

Se escuchó el grito de Francia que le informaba a la incauta, que el inglés no sabía cocinar.

—¡Calla bastardo! Bueno, hay muchas mujeres que prefieren a los hombres ingleses a los pervertidos franceses— Inglaterra tenía un aura melancólica. La chica se compadeció de él.

—Quizás solo no has tenido tiempo de ver tus virtudes…—Le hizo una señal a Australia de que ya había finalizado el tiempo.

—Gracias Inglaterra, el público votara—

Un 88% Apareció en pantalla. Al parecer muchos se sintieron identificados con él... En el equipo tierra surgió una nueva esperanza de no salir últimos.

—Es el turno del equipo aire—

España entró divertido a escena.

La misma atractiva actriz lo esperaba sentada. La sonrisa contagiosa de España hizo que esta sonriera también.

—Mira que linda estás—

—Gracias Antonio, ahora quiero escuchar que tienes para ofrecerme—

—Tengo buen humor, soy trabajador y me gustan los niños. Pero más importante es que esperas tú de alguien que viva contigo…—

La mujer le hizo una señal de aprobación a Australia.

—Gracias España, ahora el público dará su opinión—

España se reunió con su equipo, y cuando miró hacia la pantalla de resultados un 89% apareció en pantalla. Se escuchó un grito de júbilo del ibérico.

—Es el turno del equipo agua—

Romano ingreso en escena encontrándose con la hermosa actriz.

—Bien Lovino, quiero escuchar que tienes para ofrecerme—

Lovino se sentó en el sofá y se cruzó de piernas con total confianza en sí mismo (o eso parecía).

—Si Adesso li vivio con te…—

Feliciano y Francis desde bajo del escenario cruzaban los dedos para que Lovino no fallara en lo que habían ensayado en un minuto.

—…podríamos juntos dormir siesta cada día, comer pasta…—

—¿Cocinas? —Preguntó interesada la actriz.

—Claro, solo cuando tengo…—Iba aclarar que era solo cuando tenía ganas… pero la mujer empezó a exclamar impactada.

—¿¡Escucharon eso!? Un hombre que cocina y quiere pasar tiempo conmigo todos los días—Se levantó y fue a abrazar a Romano. Estaba rojo de vergüenza, la mujer era muy bonita.

—Gracias Romano, el público evaluara tu desempeño—

Se escuchaban silbidos de las mujeres y gritos de "Dame un hijo" y esas cosas.

Un 90% de aprobación apareció en el tablero. Lovino fue recibido con un abrazo por su equipo… si seguían así…

**Escena final: (Palabra clave; venta)**

_El participante debe aunar los atributos de sus compañeros y convencer al público que su equipo es el que debe ganar._ (Esta prueba está ambientada en el significado astrológico de Júpiter)

Finlandia ingreso nuevamente al escenario.

—El equipo fuego es el mejor equipo, ha quedado demostrado que a pesar de todas las vicisitudes que hemos sufrido, nos hemos mantenido unidos, hemos trabajado para ganar bajo un jefe implacable como Suiza, Dinamarca ha sido un buen inyector de energía, Polonia nos ha dado humor con el que vivir día a día, Bélgica nos ha hecho sentir como si perteneciéramos a una familia y me siento muy agradecido de haber quedado en este equipo. Por ese calor de hogar y porque con nuestras personalidades hacemos una buena combinación. Voten por el equipo Fuego—

—Gracias Finlandia, esperemos la votación del público—

Un 77% apareció en pantalla, el equipo fuego se reunió a ver a los otros equipos, todo dependía de su desempeño.

—Es el turno del equipo tierra—

Belarus ingreso al escenario ante los piropos de algunos hombres del público.

—Definitivamente el mejor equipo es mi equipo, el Tierra. Sin embargo sería basura si no estuviera bajo las órdenes de mi hermano Rusia, que es el mejor y que nos hará obtener la victoria—

—Gracias Belarus—

Un 32% Apareció en pantalla, la derrota del equipo tierra había sido totalmente confirmada por la intervención de Belarus.

—Es turno del equipo aire—

Japón llevaba un pequeño sonrojo en la cara, acerco sus labios al micrófono.

—Sé que tal vez no votarán por nuestro equipo porque no tenemos muchas personalidades deslumbrantes, pero si, gracias a nuestros miembros hemos podido hacer un equipo bien cohesionado y solidario, que ha encontrado el balance perfecto y en que cada uno de sus miembros da lo mejor de si por algo más grande. Es por eso, que les pido que voten por nuestro equipo—

Japón hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Gracias Japón, el público evaluara tu desempeño—

Un 77% Apareció en pantalla. El equipo aire respiro tranquilo.

—Para finalizar es el turno del equipo agua—

Turquía se paró en el escenario resuelto a vender su "producto", le guiño un ojo a Japón que iba bajando al él subir.

—Buenas tardes Damas y caballeros, les vengo a hablar no solo de un equipo sino que de personas, del valor de cada uno de ellos que nos hace ser de los equipos más sólidos dentro de este refugio. Los de fuego hablan que han pasado cosas difíciles, pero nada comparado con perder nuestro hogar, pero como dice un sabio dicho de mi pueblo "Cuando dos corazones están de acuerdo incluso un pajar es un lecho de alegrías" Nosotros tuvimos que resurgir de las cenizas y ahora con el voto de cada uno de ustedes, mis estimados, podremos ganarle al destino, que se ha empeñado en desunirnos pero nosotros nos mantenemos fuertes. Mi equipo lo conforman visionarios y artistas ¿No es eso lo que busca el alma de los hombres? —

—Gracias Turquía, el público votará—

Un increíble 92% apareció en pantalla. El equipo se reunió feliz, esperando los resultados.

Australia se posicionó nuevamente en el escenario, recibió varios piropos, mientras esperaba que la gente se calme, ya que el cuchicheo generalizado era sacar los cálculos para ver quien había ganado.

—Démosle las gracias a todos los participantes—El público presente aplaudió—Ahora queremos dar como ganador a ¡El equipo agua! y como equipo perdedor ¡al equipo tierra! Nos vemos en la tarde participantes, en el consejo de nominación."

Los dichosos comerciales acumulados (Por que no habían dado ninguno desde el inicio del reality) comenzaron, duraron más de diez minutos.

Había unas tremendas posibilidades de que Inglaterra se fuera nominado… y si China volvía a salir por público podrían eliminarlo… Sealand soñaba con ese momento, que estuviera callado era increíble. Las otras micronaciones lo miraban divertidos, esperaban que en sus sueños le cayera un hilo de baba, pero el reality volvió al aire.

"Se mostró como Prusia hablaba con Noruega camino al refugio.

—Deberíamos votar a Rusia, sin él estar en la casa sería mucho más agradable—

Noruega lo pensó, era una buena opción para votar. Inglaterra los alcanzó por el camino.

—Van a votar por Rusia ¿cierto? —Preguntó el inglés, Prusia afirmo, Noruega aun lo pensaba, había un detalle que se les había escapado.

—¿Pero si ellos deciden votar por uno de nosotros? Votan en bloque, quedaría tres y tres, no tengo idea que pasa en esas circunstancias ¿Y si le toca votar al mismo Rusia dos veces por ser el Líder de competencias? Alguien debería ir a distraer a Belarus y otra persona a Ucrania, por si acaso…—

—Excelente yo voy por Ucrania…Inglaterra tu…—Dijo Prusia.

—No, yo no iré a distraer y convencer a Belarus—Respondió Arthur terminantemente, no le agradaban las caras de Noruega y Prusia sobre él, sin embargo era hacer lo que le pedían o salir posiblemente nominado, porque aun quedaban algunos días por ser esclavo y ganarse la inmunidad.

_Envíen sus SMS con el nombre su participante al 1224. Su voto puede salvar a su favorito_."

_***Sobre España, lo que le pasaba era una crisis acuariana. Si conocen algún acuario, me entenderán. Sigan votando por sus favoritos... quien posiblemente se enfrentará a Rusia...? D:**_

_** ¡Qué estén bien!**_


	11. Capítulo 5 Segunda Parte

12x2 24; Reality Show de las Naciones.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, nombres y fechas son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Resumen:** Las naciones descubrieron una solución a la contaminación, pero para implementarla necesitan dinero, mucho dinero. Por eso deciden complacer a las masas y hacer un reality show cuya temática son los signos zodiacales. Le dejaron la dirección a Hungría, interesante cuestión.

**Nota:** Disculpen la demora, además de viajar estoy enviciada con la nueva expansión de los Sims 3 D:

**Pareja:** Multipairing.

**Equipos:**

Fuego: Dinamarca/ (Grecia)/ Polonia/ Suiza/ Bélgica/ Finlandia.

Tierra: Inglaterra/ Noruega/ Ucrania/ Belarús/ Rusia/ Prusia.

Aire: Suecia/ Islandia/ China/ Alemania/ España/ Japón

Agua: América/ Francia/ Turquía/ Austria/ Romano/ Italia

**Capítulo 5 Parte Segunda**

Aunque quisiera que avanzara más rápido, Sealand no podía hacer nada respecto a cuanto avanzaba por día el reality. Marcó más veces a Letonia, quien sorprendentemente le devolvió un mensaje de texto.

"_Sealand, deja de llamarme! Si Hungría descubre que te dije que Rusia es el nominado me mata…¡Sería genial si se llega a ir! y por publico el nominado es S…"_ Al parecer habían encontrado a Letonia escribiendo el mensaje de texto. ¿S…? ¿Quién podía ser? Entre las cavilaciones y los debates de quien sería el nominado por el público volvió el reality al aire.

"Se mostró como Inglaterra volvía al lugar de la competencia. Ahí Lituania le decía algo que no alcanzo oir a Belarus y ésta lo ignoraba, pero aun así se mantenía cerca de él, al parecer Rusia no estaba con el mejor humor por haber perdido.

No es que a Inglaterra le quedaran muchas opciones. Casi nunca podía elegir más que dos; obedecer o que le obedecieran, la segunda opción negada en este reality terminantemente por Hungria que parecía odiarle. Por eso, ahí estaba, escuchando lo maravilloso que era un ser humano que el detestaba y fingiendo que en su cabeza no emergían pensamientos poco correctos que le incitaban a ponerle una cinta adhesiva a Bielorrusia en la boca con violencia y que dejara de una vez de idealizar a esa maldad personificada, un psicópata enfermo ¡Por dios!

Y si pensaban que a Inglaterra le iba mal en su plan de distraer a una de las hermanas de ese alto y descomunal ruso en todos los sentidos, la historia de Prusia era peor. Más porque cada vez que el albino intentaba hacer razonar a Ucrania que Rusia era todo menos una buena persona (y menos grandioso que él, obviamente), la rubia insistía en darle créditos exagerados sin si quiera merecerlos. Entonces, había diferentes maneras de llegar a la misma opinión, detestaban a Rusia, con locura y pasión.

Pero nadie recordaba al sacrificado Noruega, no, él tenía que estar vigilando al malvado capitán de equipo que se fue a acosar a China y Japón en el baño, y no es que a él le gustara inmiscuirse en los asuntos de otras personas, él habría preferido que en el mundo solo existieran los nórdicos. Al conocer más el mundo se dio cuenta de la existencia de sujetos como el ruso justificaban el hecho de que él había sido afortunado con sus vecinos. A pesar de ese hiperactivo sujeto que lo acosaba llamado Dinamarca.

Ahora verían los tres sin familia del equipo tierra si la estrategia por la que optaron daría o no resultado. Las estrategias para poder convencer a las hermanas se corroborarían ahora.

Los cuatro equipos se dirigieron al claro en que se nominaría por los compañeros y por público.

—Bienvenidos al segundo consejo de nominación en que el equipo perdedor de la competencia, es decir el equipo tierra, elegirá a uno de sus integrantes para el duelo de eliminación—Dijo Lituania—Le pedimos a los integrantes de este equipo que pasen adelante y nominen a uno de sus compañeros. Es el turno de Belarús.

—Mi nominado es Prusia. No puedo creer que le estés haciendo insinuaciones a mi hermano—El ceño de la rubia platinada estaba trabado. Miraba con odio al prusiano que enfocaba con odio a Inglaterra, podía darle argumentos menos embarazosos que ese.

—Es el turno de Inglaterra—

—Mi voto es para Rusia. Eres el líder de competencias por lo que en ti recae la responsabilidad por haber perdido, bastardo—

Rusia pasó adelante, pero no pronuncio palabra, solo mantenía su sonrisa.

—Rusia, es tu turno—

—Mi voto es para Prusia, creo que es el que menos merece estar en el equipo- da—

Prusia replico de una forma poco fina, por lo que varios pitidos de censura fueron puestos.

—Es el turno de Ucrania—

—Mi voto es para Inglaterra ¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso de mi hermano! Es decir, nunca pensé que eras tan mala persona. Rusia solo es un incomprendido—

Inglaterra escuchó las acusaciones que Ucrania le daba, quiso responder pero su "amo" le había dado órdenes de mantenerse en silencio.

—Es el turno de Noruega—

—Mi voto es para Rusia. Por lo mismo que dijo Inglaterra—

—Gracias Noruega. Rusia tiene tres votos, Prusia dos y Inglaterra uno. El nominado por equipos de esta semana es Rusia, ahora les diré quién es el nominado por público—

Lituania sacó del sobre que tenía en la mano una tarjeta que traía el nombre del contrincante de Rusia. La cara de los participantes era de increíble terror, nadie, absolutamente nadie quería enfrentarse a la madre Rusia. Menos por la cólera fría que desprendía su aura en estos momentos. El mismo Lituania comenzó a tiritar, mandando al carajo todo su profesionalismo. A penas pudo leer la tarjeta y mencionar el nombre del desgraciado desafortunado.

—¡El nominado por público es Suecia! En esta batalla casi histórica que tendremos en dos días más, veremos cual es los dos nominados es el nuevo eliminado—

Al Suecia pasar adelante, Lituania le susurró ¡Suerte! Ahora agradecía no haber entrado al reality como participante.

—Le pido al equipo ganador de la prueba, al equipo agua, primero que le den un aplauso—

Los compañeros de encierro le dieron un aplauso fraternal al equipo agua, varios de sus miembros sonreían fascinados por haber ganado.

—Y segundo, que el equipo me acompañe a buscar su premio—

Los participantes del equipo agua se marcharon con Lituania y los demás se disgregaron, los primeros en irse rápidamente fueron los tres que votaron por Rusia. Prusia iba a acompañado por España quien lo felicitaba por no salir nominado, por cómo se perfilaban las votaciones creía que él saldría, y la verdad solo por el mérito de convencer a Ucrania se había zafado de vivir esa instancia. España sin embargo, aguardaba la extraña incertidumbre de que ocurriría si Suecia, su compañero de equipo, fuera eliminado, probablemente su familia se debilitaría.

Se mostró como el equipo agua se reunía frente a Lituania quien estaba en frente de dos paquetes.

—Felicidades ganadores. Ahora deben elegir entre dos premios—

Lituania les mostro una "canasta familiar" y un equipo completo de campamento.

El equipo se reunió a ver que elegían.

—¡La comida! Trae salsa de tomates italiana—Decía Italia. Francia y Romano lo apoyaban.

—Un equipo completo para salir a acampar! Ese es el premio que nos merecemos!—Propuso América, Austria y Turquía parecían estar más de acuerdo con él.

—Lo solucionaremos con piedra papel o tijeras!—

Luego de una batalla campal, América le gano a Italia en el infantil juego. El americano se aproximó a Lituania y le comunicó su decisión.

Se retiraron entre sonrisas y con su premio ¡Por fin habían ganado!

El primer plano de Rusia fue puesto en pantalla. Traía nuevamente su bufanda (¿Quién sabe de dónde la había recuperado?)

—Como líder de competencias sabía que me llegaría la responsabilidad a mí en el caso de perder-da. Pero una vez que gane el duelo haré que todos se hagan uno conmigo—

Suecia apareció en la pantalla. Daba miedo.

—D´re lo mejor. Rusi´ es un gr´n riv´l, est´r´muy reñido—"

—Rusia va ganar—Dijo Molossia.

—¡No! Suecia será el ganador! —Sollozó Sealand. Esperaba que su padre adoptivo le diera una paliza a Rusia, si no, le enviaría un par de cartas explosivas a Hungría. ¡Cómo se atrevía a eso y no avergonzar a Inglaterra!

Nuevamente los comerciales llenaron la pantalla. Hutt river regañaba a un par de niños (Sealand y Wy) por jugar y ensuciar su cara alfombra. Seborga trataba de que no se notara que en esa misma costosa alfombra la había manchado con salsa de tomates de la pizza que comía. Mónaco negaba con su cabeza por las posiciones extrañas en que se sentaba el italiano para que no se viera el desastre. Por último el gran Molossia fumaba otro de sus cigarros con su cara de malote.

"—¡Qué haces idiota!—Inglaterra trataba de que no ocurriera lo que iba a ocurrir en frente de él—

Una apuesta, una estúpida apuesta que Prusia había perdido con Francia, y ahora el título de propiedad pasaba de una mano a otra.

—Cálmate Inglaterra, perdimos, yo aposte por nuestro equipo a Francia y él por el suyo. Estaba tan seguro que el awesome yo iba a ganar la competencia que ya contaba con dos esclavos. Nunca pensé que te molestaría tanto…—

Esclavo de Francia, ni en sus peores pesadillas habría esperado terminar (aunque sea un reality y sea ficción) siendo esclavo de ese renacuajo. Toda su línea monárquica debía estar revolcándose en la tumba.

—Esto no se puede hacer ¿Verdad?— Preguntó directamente al camarógrafo.

—Si, al final, el título de propiedad es lo que cuenta—Respondió una voz tras la cámara.

Inglaterra miró la cara pervertida de Francia y se lanzó a correr a los baños, antes de escuchar cualquier orden de esa absurda persona. Francia sonrió, ya vendría más diversión, fue corriendo y llamando estridentemente a su símil inglés hasta los baños, muchas naciones que llegaban al refugio miraban la escena acostumbrados. América miro interesado la escena.

—América-san ¿Escuchó que ahora Inglaterra es el esclavo de Francia? —Le comentó Japón que peleaba por hacerle cariño a la mascota del refugio con China.

América se rio divertido, no obstante poco después se le pudo ver escabulléndose hacia los baños.

Cada equipo se reunió en su casa a hablar sobre la competencia y que harían para mejorar. Probablemente la próxima prueba fuera de estrategia o habilidad, ya había sido una social y otra física.

Los miembros reunidos del equipo tierra se martirizaban, debían hacer el aseo del refugio y Rusia, tendría que batirse a duelo con Suecia, que no era un rival fácil, aunque todo dependía de que tratara la prueba de eliminación.

En tanto el equipo aire, sin España, estaba bajo las ordenes de Alemania, haciendo ejercicios y abdominales. No porque fuera día de competencia dejarían de entrenarse. Alemania estaba inquieto por Suecia, no quería que ningún miembro de su equipo fuera eliminado, y Rusia era un rival de temer.

Polonia venía en la espalda de España, descansando. Le indico que lo dejara en su casa.

El equipo fuego terminó de reunirse cuando llegó Polonia. Los cinco integrantes festejaron el no perder y el haber terminado antes de la prueba el famoso escenario que ellos habían ofrecido a Hungría a cambio de los alimentos. Finlandia estaba un tanto cabizbajo pensando en la nominación de Suecia, ellos juntos habían decidido entrar a ese reality, y ahora, era posible que eliminaran a su… bueno, a Su-san.

Después del masaje que España tuvo que darle a Polonia, éste lo dejo irse con su equipo, Bélgica lo esperaba, iría a ver si algo se le ofrecía a Romano. España acompaño a Bélgica hasta la casa de agua, pues se escuchaban algunos gritos desde la avioneta. Quizás estaban peleando y podría pasarle algo a su ex –sirviente.

España se asomó curioso por la puerta, Bélgica también, tras él. Dentro Francia trataba de besar a su nueva adquisición y cada tanto alegaba con el título de propiedad en la mano que Inglaterra se lo debía. El otro estaba en una esquina con los brazos cruzados. América intentaba que las movedizas manos de Francia no llegaran a Inglaterra, Turquía sentado en otra de las esquinas daba comentarios picantes riéndose de la situación. Italia y Romano estaban comiendo pasta, con el pretexto de que debían probar la nueva cocina a gas que venía en el equipo de camping. Austria estaba ausente, posiblemente se había ido a refugiar al baño.

España y Bélgica se acercaron a los italianos. El ruido de fondo aun eran gritos y golpes.

—Vamos hombres, convídennos un poco, no seáis egoístas—Dijo España mirando con apetito esa olla con pasta. Olía celestial.

—No, es para nosotros, maldición—Respondió Romano acercando la olla tibia a su cuerpo. Era solo de tentado porque sus estómagos ya estaban llenos, incluso a través de los uniformes de competencia que aun llevaban se podía vislumbrar un estómago prominente que antes no estaba allí.

—Pero hermano, deberíamos darles a España y Bélgica un poco de pasta, ya hemos comido…—

Romano miro a los dos con cara de malas pulgas, ellos trataban de que la baba no se escapara de la comisura de sus bocas, ese día había sido un día duro y tenían mucha, pero mucha hambre. Después de mucho insistir con rayos de ternura por parte de los esclavos, Romano les paso la olla. Italia les pasó unos tenedores de la caja con servicios, y comenzaron a comer como locos, el frenético ritmo terminó cuando ya iban en el fondo de la olla y uno de los tallarines estaba tirante lo succionaron con más ahínco pero aun así no se despegaba, España levanto la vista para ver si estaba adherido a una esquina (ya que los dos estaban tan hambrientos que casi habían metido la cabeza en la cacerola) fue cuando choco bocas con Bélgica.

El silencio fue total. Incluso el ruido de fondo al que ya estaban acostumbrados, ceso. Si pudieran haberse separado habrían podido ver la cara de asombro y espanto que dividía a el resto de los que miraban la escena.

Francia aprovechó para acercarse a España y Bélgica, y hacer que no se separaran. Mantuvo sus artísticas manos tras las cabezas de sus compañeros de encierro ejerciendo presión. El movimiento de tratar de tragar de las naciones hizo que pareciera un beso de verdad para la cámara, que obviamente aprovecho al máximo ese momento de seudo-romance. En especial, la cara de los demás involucrados.

—¿Ves, anglaterre? Así quiero que me beses, con esta pasión. ¡Qué romántico!—

La cámara cambio a una imagen de cuerpo entero de Lituania.

—Esperamos que en este capítulo pudieran conocer a los participantes mejor. Pueden seguir votando por su favorito al 1224, recuerden que además de salvarlo, les seguiremos dando premios bastante especiales. Agradecemos desde ya su preferencia. Por las altas votaciones por Polonia, dejamos su casting.

—_Preséntate por favor— La voz de Hungría se escuchó tras la cámara._

_Frente a la cámara estaba Polonia, un joven andrógeno, de pelo rubio, ojos verdes y ropa muy a la moda._

—_Soy Feliks, polaco, o sea ¿Quién no lo sabe? Me gustan los ponys, el rosado, ganar, molestar a Lituania…—_

—_Ahora que llegamos al tema de Lituania, nuestro presentador. ¿Ustedes estuvieron casados verdad? —_

—_Sí, pero el arreglo matrimonial lo rompieron por…—_

—_Aun así…—La voz de Hungría se escuchaba emocionada—Los sentimientos siguen existiendo, él te llama cada vez que estas en problemas ¿Eso es cierto? —_

—_Sí, pero…—Un gritito de emoción se escuchó._

—_¡Cuéntame más detalles!— _

_La cámara se volvió a negro._"

Hutt river estaba impresionado.

—¿Inglaterra es el esclavo de Francia…? Tengo que hablar con Australia—

Sacó su número y marcó a la nación que lo albergaba.

—¡Já! ¡Sabía que eso iba a ocurrir! —Mónaco dijo con tono sabihondo.

—¿Lo del beso? ¡Qué envidia tengo de España! —Seborga comentó.

—¡No! Lo de que perdiera el equipo tierra, Rusia nominado y que Inglaterra terminaría siendo esclavo de Francia—

—Y no le deseabas mal a Inglaterra ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Molossia a Sealand con cara de enfado.

La sonrisa del pequeño Sealand era visible a un kilómetro de distancia.

_**Sigan votando por su favorito al 1224. Próximo capítulo eliminación y sabremos que esclavos ganan la inmunidad. Jo jo jó. ¡Saludos! (Quisiera visitar sus países ò_ó xD)**_


End file.
